Relativity
by Temo
Summary: Alternate Reality: The first book in the Relativity Saga. Follow Alexis, Lorenzo, Sam and Sage through life in Edwardian England to a new life in Venezeula. Final Chapter up! LoLexis. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

This is me entertaining myself. It's an Alternate Reality starting in 1905. If I don't get bored too fast it will likely span about 20 years.

I've done some unforgivable stuff, because it works for me. The Cassadines fled Russia some 30 years before because of some little problem with the Tsar. They re-established themselves in England (see, totally unforgivable, but there you go).

The family estate is now occupied by Mikkos Cassadine (approximately 60), his beautiful, but treacherous wife Helena (never ask her age, it won't end well), their surviving son Stefan (28), grandson Nikolas (8, recently sent to boarding school), Mikkos' niece Alexandria 'Alexis' Davidovich (26), and the Cassadine's ward Samantha (9).

Mikkos' brothers have established themselves elsewhere, to strengthen the chances of world domination (which will have almost no significance in this story, but I thought I'd throw it out there). Stavros is dead (for real I think).

I'll explain more of my evil fanwanks as I introduce other characters to the story.


	2. Reflections

Chapter 1. Reflections

Alexandria Davidovich looked up from her desk to catch her young charge day dreaming yet again. She knew she should scold her. Samantha's work had gone downhill consistently since her companion had been sent off to school. The two had been fiercely competitive: Who could get it done faster; Who would get the higher score. It was a friendly rivalry, one reminiscent of the relationship Alexis had with her cousin Stefan, before he too was sent away to school.

Alexis shuddered of the thought of that school and what it might do to eight year old Nikolas. She remembered clearly the change in her cousins. Stavros had gone from a fun loving boy, with a bit of a mean streak, to a menacing bully who found his fun exclusively at the expense of others. Stefan, in Alexis' opinion fared worse. He went from a shy, sensitive, loving and loyal boy, to a closed, cold young man. Nikolas was much more like his uncle, than his late father, and she worried.

Alexis made a silent vow to admonish Samantha if she did not return to her work before Alexis glanced up again, but instead Samantha startled her by crying out and running to the window.

"Cousin! We've company!"

"And what, pray tell, does that have to do with you?"

"Well," she answered slowly, "nothing I suppose. Except that Aunt's away." A hint of a smiled touched Sam's lips, but vanished at Alexis' arched eyebrow. Samantha quietly returned to her desk and her sums. A full two minutes passed before she raised her head again. "There were three motor cars. Do you think there will be a ball?"

Samantha was obsessed with balls. In her lifetime she could recall three. One when she was little more than a toddler. She sat in a window seat and watched the grand couples enter. That night she fell asleep to the most beautiful music she had ever heard. At six she and five year old Nikolas ventured down to the balcony and spied the festivities until Uncle Stefan caught them and sent them to bed in disgrace. The third was only days after her last birthday, but she didn't like to remember that one.

"With the lady of the house gone? That's highly unlikely." Alexis tutted. "Kindly finish your arithmetic before luncheon arrives."

Once again the child returned to her work, with only the smallest of sighs. It pained Alexis to see Samantha so in love with a world she would never be part of. Sam was never physically mistreated, Alexis saw to that, but there was little she could do to guard the girl against Helena's cruel tongue and twisted mind games.

It was unusual, Alexis had to admit, for there to be guests without Helena there to play hostess. She caught herself craning toward the window. Samantha was right there were three cars in front of the main entrance. You're as bad as the child, Alexis chastised herself. It's nothing to do with you, either.


	3. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

"Finished!" Sam announced proudly.

"Alright then, bring it to me." Alexis smiles.

"Will you read to me? Please?"

"I need to grade your essay first. And I believe you have geography to work on." Samantha sighed.

"You never read to me anymore. Is it because I'm too old now?" She scrunched up her face with worry. "Or because Nikolas is gone?"

"Samantha, I read two chapters of Oliver Twist out loud to you just yesterday."

"But only because I begged." Sam pouted. "You used to like it."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "No whining. If you finish your geography exercise in a timely manner I will read two more chapters to you…"

"But…" Sam asked suspiciously.

"You have to read two to me as well."

"But, you're so much better at the voices." Sam protested.

"Surely you're not pouting again."

"No…" Samantha sat down quickly and sought out her geography book.

"Excuse me Miss." Bonita said quietly.

"Yes Bonita, did you need something?"

"It's the master Miss, he would like to speak with you."

"I thought he was in a meeting all afternoon."

"I don't know Miss, he asked for you is all."

"I'll be down presently, thank you Bonita." The thin maid beat a hasty retreat. Helena had no use for servants who were not actively assisting her, and had drove that fact home so clearly that very few of the younger maids dared cross paths with anyone in the family. Of course, in Helena's eyes, Alexis was worse than a servant, but Bonita feared her just the same. "Samantha, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. If you finish before I return, you may..."

"Might I play the piano?" The child asked eagerly. Samantha was a bit of a prodigy when it came to music. Stefan arranged for lessons for Nikolas and no matter how much Sam begged, Helena would not consent to pay for her instruction as well. Nikolas hated piano and his instructor, but plodded along obediently. Samantha watched enviously and finally one day she sat down next to Nikolas and he tried to explain about notes and scales and rhythm. Sam followed along patiently then began fingering the keys lovingly and Alexis realized a moment or two later she was playing a song.

"That's perfect. We'll read when I return." It was one of many perks of Helena's departures. Samantha could play without fear of the consequences. Alexis was a bit surprised the piano hadn't been removed from the classroom as soon as Nikolas departed.

Alexis approached the great oak doors to Mikkos' study with a feeling of dread. He rarely asked for her, and when he did…well Alexis was no happier for the meeting. She lifted her hand to knock, stopping when she heard voices from the other side of the door. One was Mikkos, then Stefan, and then a voice she didn't know. She knocked firmly, hoping it was the right thing to do.

"Ah, Alexis…thank you for coming so quickly." Mikkos enthused. Alexis looked sideways at Stefan, but he merely shook his head.

"Bonita said you wished to see me."

"Yes my dear we have a bit of a problem." Alexis suddenly noticed the source of the third voice. "Alexis allow me to introduce my associate Mr. Lorenzo Alcazar. Mr. Alcazar, my niece Alexandria Davidovich."


	4. The Alcazars

Chapter 3 The Alcazars

Lorenzo eyed the young woman with interest. She was striking. Her hair was pulled functionally out of her face, but tendrils fell loosely about her mouth and cheeks. She was dressed plainly, in a most unbecoming frock of brown and gray, but it did nothing to hide her graceful figure, though, he was sure she was quite unaware of that. He approached her in two confident strides, took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Davidovich."

Alexis was too horrified by her ink stained hands to react accordingly. It took just a moment too long for her, "It's good to make your acquaintance Sir." She prayed in vain that her cheeks weren't bright red.

Stefan intervene mercifully, "Mr. Alcazar will be our guest for the next 4 weeks, Alexis."

Alexis was still horribly confused. "Please, let me know if there is anyway for me to make your stay more pleasant."

"Oh there is, Miss Davidovich." Lorenzo said.

Again Stefan stepped in. "Mr. Alcazar is a widower."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Alexis wanted to scream. What did this have to do with her for heaven's sake?

"Thank you, but it was several years ago." He smiled. "However, since I lost Sophie, I travel nowhere without my daughter Sage."

"Sage, that's …"

"Unusual?" Lorenzo challenged.

"Pretty." Alexis corrected. "It's a pretty name, unusual too I suppose."

"Mr. Alcazar naturally has a nurse for the child." Mikkos continued the story, "however…"

"She took ill when we reached London last night."

"I hope she's better soon."

"Well, I wish her a speedy recovery, however I'm left only with my men and Sage needs more supervision then they can provide."

Alexis finally understood. And relief flooded her. "You want me to look after her?"

"If it's not too much to ask. Your housekeeper has already taken her upstairs for a nap."

"How old is Sage?"

"She's five this past September. She's quite bright, but has yet to have any formal schooling. She speaks English, Spanish and a bit of French."

"That's quite impressive."

"The Spanish is because we live in Venezuela, English because we travel to England, the states, and Canada frequently. I'm attempting to teach her French because her mother was French…but I'm afraid I'm not much of a teacher."

"Alexis is fluent, I'm sure she can help your daughter's French along for the next month." Stefan interjected. "That is if you are willing to take on another pupil."

"Of course, Samantha will be thrilled." Alexis smiled. Sam had been so lonely since Nikolas left, a sweet little girl was just the thing to cheer her up.

"Well, now that that's settled, we do have business to conduct."

"Of course Uncle." Alexis turned to make her exit but was stopped by a loud crash. The group rushed to the hall to see a small, raven haired imp standing in the middle of a field of crystal, that not too long before was a vase.

"Papa!!! I don't want to take a nap!"


	5. Sage

_Evil Fanwank Part 2…_

_Lorenzo Alcazar (30ish) is the son of a Venezuelan Land Baron. The family has international ties, and will be a potentially vital ally to the Cassadine family. While he and his daughter consider Venezuela home, they spend a majority of their time traveling on business._

_Sage Alcazar (5) owns her father heart and soul. She loves him fiercely, but is unfortunately quite spoiled._

_Luis Alcazar, is Lorenzo's twin. He's a ne're-do-well, who not unlike Stavros, enjoys hurting others more than anything else. He does have a soft spot for his niece, but Lorenzo doesn't like him spending time with her as a rule._

_Miguel Alcazar (60ish) enjoys pitting his sons against one another. And is very eager to be given an heir (Sage, being female, does not count in his eyes.)_

_Marguerite Alcazar passed away when her boys were young men._

_(God with all these dead mothers, you'd think this was a Disney flick.)_

**Chapter 4 Sage**

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cassadine, I tried to settle her, but she'd have none of it." Alice sobbed.

"Sage! Don't move." Lorenzo shouted. He walked carefully through the crystal shards and retrieved the pleased girl. "What were you thinking Meja?

"I'm sorry Papa." Alexis watched as the child forced tears into her eyes. "It, it was an accident."

"No harm done, Alice you may return to your duties." Stefan assured the frazzled housekeeper.

"Am I in trouble Papa?" Sage asked with a trembling lower lip. Alexis fought a wave of nausea.

"No Meja, accidents will happen." He wiped her crocodile tears out of her eyes. "Sage I'd like you to meet Miss Davidovich she'll be looking after you while we are here."

Alexis forced a smile to greet the child, but Sage didn't even look in her direction. "No Papa, I want to stay with you."

"Sage we've talked about this." He said sternly. "Say hello to Miss Davidovich."

"That's a silly name…I can't say Davido…Daviovech…"

"You may call me Miss Alexis if you wish." Alexis offered.

"Miss Lexis." Sage glanced toward Alexis for the first time. "That's an ugly dress."

Lorenzo closed his eyes in shame. It was true and he liked Sage to be honest, but this was just rude. Braham's Lullaby filled the silence in the entry hall from above. Sage looked up with curiosity.

"What's that?" She asked softly, so she wouldn't drown out the melody.

"That is Samantha. If you come with me you can meet her, she's 9, but if you'd rather stay here…"

"Oh, I want to meet Samanfa!" Sage said, Alexis looked at her expectantly and miraculously she added "Please?"

In truth the last thing Alexis wanted to do was inflict this child on Samantha, but she had already agreed, and there was no turning back. She reached out her hand and Sage took it eagerly. "Say goodbye to your Papa." She instructed.

"Adios, Papa." Sage called over her shoulder.


	6. Lullaby

**Chapter 5 Lullaby**

Alexis couldn't remember when she was as tired as she was at this moment. Sage was more work than Samantha and Nikolas put together. Sage sat next to Samantha, while the older child played. She started banging on the keys, but was upset that she was unable to produce the same sound. Samantha tolerated the visitor with only a mild annoyance, but was eager to return to Oliver Twist as Alexis had promised. Sage was furious when Sam stopped playing, and demanded more music. Sam looked to Alexis for guidance.

"Sage, I'm going to read to Samantha, you may listen too." Sage left the piano bench and pulled the book from Alexis' grasp.

"I don't like this book. There are no pictures at all." She promptly tossed the book aside.

Sam gasped audibly and rushed to rescue her book. It was a birthday present from Nikolas. She loved it dearly. She had already read it on her own twice and she and Alexis were reading it aloud for the second time. Samantha would sooner cut off her nose than mistreat a book.

"Sage, we don't treat books like that. Apologize to Samantha." Alexis chided.

Sage looked Alexis square in the eye and shrugged. She turned back to the piano. "Play!"

Samantha glared at the girl then turned to Alexis. Silently she pleaded with her to rid them of this invader. Alexis shook her head apologetically. She reached out to Sam. Slowly Samantha joined her on the settee. Alexis allowed her to lean back against her and stroked her hair softly. "Where did we leave off?"

"The bookshop." Samantha replied.

"I want her to play some more." Sage insisted.

Alexis looked at the child coolly. "We are reading now Sage."

The five year old began banging on the keys with both fists. The noise was horrendous, and Alexis was forced to get up to physically stop her. She pulled her away, covered the keys, and locked the piano. Sage fought to open the lid, then charged at Alexis to retrieve the key. Alexis ignored the raging child and proceeded to read to Sam. It was difficult to be heard over the wails. After a very long ten minutes, Samantha laid her hand on top of Alexis' and asked "May I read in my room please?"

"Are you sure?" Samantha had never interrupted a story, unless it was to ask a question about it or guess what would happen next. The girl nodded. "I'll call you for tea then?"

"Yes please."

Sage was in the middle of a full blown tantrum. Alexis wasn't familiar with this behavior. Nikolas and Samantha had both been good natured and basically well behaved. Instinct told Alexis that a five year old, who had been on a long journey, refused a nap, and was now thrashing on the floor, was bound to wear herself out. She did her best to tune out the tantrum and finished her lessons for tomorrow. By the time Bonita arrived with tea, twenty minutes later, Sage was sucking her thumb and half asleep. Alexis bent down and asked her if she was hungry and she nodded and fumbled her way to the table.

"Samantha, I was thinking. Perhaps tomorrow we could dig out some of your old books and you could read them to Sage."

Sam shot her an icy glare and didn't reply.

"Don't you think that would be kind?"

"Yes, Cousin." Sam clipped out. The remainder of meal was a silent affair. Afterward Alexis picked Sage up and carried her to the room she was using. She carefully changed her into a nightgown and tucked her into bed. She was stunned when two small arms encircled her neck.

"Buenas Noches, Senorita." Sage had whispered.

"Goodnight Sage."

By the time Alexis returned to the classroom to tidy up, Samantha was in her room. She could not believe how exhausted she felt, and wasn't sure she could handle 4 weeks of this. Samantha appeared to be sleeping when she entered her room, Alexis wasn't sure if it was an act or not. She bent down and brushed the girl's hair out of her eyes, kissed her cheek and "I love you, Samantha. Sleep well."


	7. Bribery

**Chapter 6 Bribery**

"Four weeks?" Samantha repeated incredulously. Alexis was relieved to discover that Mr. Alcazar had arranged to have breakfast with his daughter. It gave her an opportunity to explain things to Samantha.

"It won't be that bad Samantha."

Sam looked down and muttered into her plate.

"Do not mumble please, what did you say?"

Samantha raised her head defiantly and repeated "Aunt would have thrown her out by now."

"Samantha!" Alexis said sharply, forcing the child to meet her eyes. "Sage is our guest and we will treat her as such. Am I understood?"

Sam knew better, she did, Aunt Helena was their own personal boogeyman. Only she didn't haunt them exclusively at night. She was almost omnipresent when she was home. Aunt loathed Samantha and the feeling was mutual. But there was a small part of Samantha, a very small part that admired the way Aunt suffered no fools. "Yes Ma'am."

Alexis softened. "You'll see the time will pass quickly."

"Just the same, I'm keeping Oliver Twist in my room."

Alexis rewarded her with a smile, "That sounds like an excellent idea."

* * *

That first morning was not quite as disastrous as the previous evening, but at first it seemed to be. Sage would not sit at her desk, nor would she be ignored. Alexis was at her wits end. There were several things she would never do to a child. She would never deny a child food (desert perhaps, but not a meal), she would never belittle a child, and she would never strike one. Unfortunately, she found herself considering all three when it came to Sage. And though it held some merit, she refused to acquiesce to the spoiled, rude little girl.

"Sage," Samantha called out over the child's prattling, "If you sit quietly and let me finish my essay, I'll play a song for you before lunch."

"The one you played yesterday?"

"If you'd like."

"Can you play others."

"Yes, but I need to get my work done first, and the more distracting you are the longer it will take me, and the less time I'll have to play for you." Alexis was so proud of Samantha in that moment. Sage returned to her desk and began quietly "reading". Alexis wasn't a fan of bribery, but the change in Sage was startling. Sage looked over every few minutes and asked Sam if she was done yet, with a sense of reverence in her voice. Sam sighed and shook her head and Alexis decided to intervene.

"Sage have you seen a globe before?"

Alexis and Sage spent the next half hour discussing the places on the globe she could remember going with her Papa. She rattled off continents, countries, and capitals and could tell Alexis which language was spoken where, the currency used, and even the countries main export. Sage may have been unschooled, but she certainly had an education.


	8. Al Fresco

**Chapter 7 Al Fresco**

Lorenzo Alcazar was tired. The Cassadines' demands were far reaching and self serving. His father and brother would never agree to the terms presented. There was, however, a reason he was the negotiator of the family, he knew he could develop a counter offer that would leave both families happy, but right now he just wanted to spend some time away from the Cassadines and with his little one.

"Excuse me, it's Alice correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Cassadine, sir, was there something you needed?"

"I'm actually looking for my daughter, could you direct me to the classroom please?"

"Well, yes, I could definitely do that sir, but you won't be finding her there sir."

"I was under the impression…"

"Miss Alexis took the girls to the garden, sir. She does that when the weather permits and the children have been good."

Lorenzo laughed. "Are you certain she took Sage?" He teased, but it was lost on the housekeeper.

"Yes, Mr. Alcazar, I packed their picnic myself." Alice gave the gentleman directions to the 'children's garden' and assured him there was plenty of food if he cared to join them. Lorenzo walked at a leisurely pace. He heard Sage long before he could see her.

"Sam, Sam I need another push." Sage bellowed. Lorenzo turned to his left and found himself with a perfect view of Miss Davidovich seated on a blanket watching her charges. A moment later he saw a young girl sit beside her and lean against her comfortably. She was clad in a woolen coat and had a pair of black braids. Samantha.

They were completely unaware of his approach, and Lorenzo stopped short when he heard them talking. "I'll push her next time, now eat your lunch."

"Why can't she pump her legs…she just sits there like a lump."

"Patience Sam…you were five once too. She's just figuring things out." The woman explained. She squeezed the child's shoulder. The girl nodded a response, then stood and wandered out of Lorenzo's line of vision. The Governess called out "Sage, that's enough for now, come eat your sandwich."

Lorenzo was astonished when Sage obeyed without question, but even more astonished when she called out to him. "Papa!!!"

Sage ran to him and he gathered her in his arms. "Will you have lunch with us?"

He saw Miss Davidovich stand, flushed and flustered and decided his company was not welcome. "I'm sorry Meja. I was only stretching my legs. I thought you were upstairs working on your lessons."

"Miss Lexis says we're having are lessons al fresco today. Please come, Papa! Miss Lexis, make Papa stay." Sage pouted.

"Another time perhaps, I need to get back to my meeting." Lorenzo lied. "I'm glad you are having a good time Sage."

"I like it here Papa, but I miss you."

"Sage…hurry! I've found one…" Samantha sang out. Without a backward glance Sage was off and running to see Samantha's discovery.

"I'm sorry Mr. Alcazar. Samantha was explaining tadpoles to Sage earlier, it's the reason we decided to picnic today. Please feel free to join us."

"Like I said, another time perhaps. Thank you for looking after Sage. She talks about you and Samantha non-stop during breakfast. Farewell Miss Davidovich."


	9. Potential Growth

Chapter 8 Potential Growth

Alexis pulled her glasses off and met Stefan's gaze. "It's a solid offer…you lose some bargaining, but the potential for the land will give you exponentially more capital in order to expand in South America, which the ultimate goal, correct? In the meantime Cassadine Industries will be building a reputation with the most powerful family in Venezuela. It's a win-win proposition Stefan."

"I appreciate the potential for growth, but the stock ratio is unacceptable to both me and Father."

Alexis studied the proposal again briefly, "Clearly the Alcazars are unwilling to relinquish control, however I think Mr. Alcazar has left room for a counter offer. They want control, but 51 would accomplish that. Insist on 49, but be prepared to settle for as little as 45."

"Leaving them with a psychological edge." Stefan smiled. "That may just work, I'll discuss it with Father. What would I do without you, Alexis."

Alexis shook her head slightly. Stefan had been running family business through her for years. Though intelligent and shrewd, Stefan lacked the killer instinct of his father, uncles and brother. As a result he rarely made a move without at least listening to Alexis' opinion. His cousin had no killer instinct, but she did have innate sense of logic, that Stefan found more effective in the long run. There was a time this flattered Alexis, now it was just irritating. She was not now, nor would she ever be a part of Cassadine industries, but her 'suggestions' often made the difference in the company's success or failure, and Stefan's faint praise was growing old.

"It's getting late Stefan, is there anything else?" Alexis asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is." Stefan leaned closer. "What do you think of the dashing Mr. Alcazar?"

"I've spent a grand total of 10 minutes in his company, I haven't formed an opinion."

"Come now, Alexis, we both know that's a lie." Stefan retorted. "Cassadines judge on first sight. And we are always right."

"I'm not a Cassadine, Stefan…only a distant cousin."

"You are more a Cassadine than most. I know you have an opinion. I would like to hear it."

"Fine. He seems intelligent, well bred, and relatively honest. He, however, is completely snowed in by his daughter and she is all too aware of it. That leads one to believe that perhaps he follows his heart more than he should, but since he is only the family's mouth piece and not the company chair, I doubt that would be problematic in the short term."

"In the long term?"

"If he's the sole heir, and is easily fooled, you'll want to remove the family's interest shortly before or after he takes over." Alexis paused. "Why are you smirking?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Stefan replied. "Only it sounds as if you are quoting Father verbatim, he said as much less then 2 hours ago. He is not the sole heir by the way. He has twin brother. They balance each other well."

"Wait…you know the Alcazars?"

"Not well, they were in Stavros' class at Eton, but I know of them. Stavros and Luis were quite the pair."

Alexis couldn't suppress the shudder that came over her. Stefan sobered quickly. "As I understand it, Luis has little to do with the family business at the moment. That could change I suppose."

"If he's anything like Stavros, I would back out of the deal now."

"I'm sorry, Alexis." Stefan grew somber. He knew better than to bring up Stavros, but it had slipped out and the damage had been done.

"You'll excuse me Stefan, it's been a long day, I'd like to retire for the evening."

"Of course Cousin, sleep well."


	10. Routines

The nights were chilled and damp now. Alexis hugged her dressing gown to keep the draft to a minimal irritant. She let herself into the library and began to search for one of her books. Stefan 'allowed' Alexis to use his account at Blackwell's to order any books she wished. She'd had so little time to herself for the last week, that her latest arrivals had been largely ignored. She pulled "Ethics and Democracy" off the shelf and began to retreat when she realized she was not alone.

Lorenzo grinned at the surprise on her face. "I'm, I'm, I'm terribly sorry Mr. Alcazar. I didn't realize." She stammered, then crossed her arms in an attempt to hide the fact that she was in her night clothes. His smug expression irked her. "A gentleman would have announced his presence." She shot at him.

"A thousand pardons, Miss Davidovich." He makes a low bow. "May I ask what you're reading this evening?"

"Uh, well, its nothing you'd be interested in…" Lorenzo gently pulled the book from her hand.

"Jane Addams. Quite an interesting woman. She spoke at Sophie's graduation from Sorbonne. This is a compilation of her recent speeches is it not?"

"You've heard Jane Addams speak?"

"I believe that's what I just said. Are you enjoying the book?"

"It's new, I've only just started it, but yes so far."

"I'd like to borrow it when you are through, if I'm still here that is."

"I should be done by this week-end." Alexis smiled. She lost herself re-evaluating the man in front of her. A man intrigued by a suffragette, a social reformer. Stefan had long since given up pretending to be interested in Alexis' obsession with social justice and equality. He gone so far as to 'accuse' her of being a closeted feminist, implying it was simply too distasteful to be true. He was talking to her…

"I'm glad I ran into you actually. Sage has been anxious to go to London, my calendar is clear tomorrow, so we will be gone for the day."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You don't have to look after Sage tomorrow."

"Mr. Alcazar, I've worked very hard getting Sage adjusted to school, pulling her out on a whim, would be detrimental at this point. I'd rather she not go."

"This is a temporary arrangement Miss Davidovich, Sage will be leaving in a few weeks anyway, I thought you would be happy to have a day free of her. Besides which, she has her heart set on going…

The days had fallen into a bit of a routine. Alexis and Samantha had a short lesson before Sage arrived from breakfast with Lorenzo. Then Alexis would work with Sage for a while Samantha did some independent exercises. After lunch Alexis would read to the girls, and nine times out of 10 Sage would fall asleep, leaving Alexis and Samantha with another hour for a private lesson. In a way it would be wonderful to have a day without her, but it was clearly not the right thing for the child.

"She fancies something and she's sure she can only find it at Harrods."

"You are pulling her from lessons, because she wants you to buy her something? Oh, Mr. Alcazar, I have to protest."

"I was not asking your permission Miss Davidovich, only informing you that she will not be there tomorrow."

"Fine." Alexis pushed passed him. "Continue to indulge her every whim, I'm sure its easier than saying no once and a while."

"I beg your pardon."

"You do your daughter no favor by giving her everything she wants Mr. Alcazar. Her nurse didn't fall ill at all did she? She quit because she couldn't control her and you didn't have time to replace her. So you leave her in my charge as it suits you, but take away any authority I have. That is your choice, Sir, but I don't have to like it. Good night."


	11. Snapping

Chapter 10 Snapping

If Alexis was surprised to see Sage that morning or the next she did not let on. She tutored Sage on her alphabet, Samantha on the Monarchs of England. Samantha recited The Lady of Shallot and Sage learned to spell her first and last name.

Things started to go wrong shortly before lunch. Sage didn't want Sam to play the piano, she sassed Alexis back brazenly when she chastised her rudeness. When lunch arrived she complained about the food, and deliberately knocked over her milk. But Alexis didn't truly worry until Sage skipped her nap. It was not a scheduled event, but consistently Sage fell asleep when Alexis and Samantha read aloud after lunch, Sage would listen quietly and eventually drift off. Sage with a nap was a challenge, without one she was more of a nightmare.

Today, she climbed into the window seat and yanked the curtains down, she got out the paint set after being told not to, and finally she climbed on the settee and yanked Samantha's braid.

"That's enough Sage!" Alexis grabbed her hand. "You apologize this minute."

"I won't, and you can't make me!"

"Fine, have it your way." Alexis walked calmly across the room toward the bell pull. "If you cannot behave, I'll call Alice to take you to your room."

"No!"

"It is your choice Sage. Apologize to Samantha or spend the afternoon in your room."

It all happened so fast that Samantha wasn't able to recall exactly what it was that had happened. One moment Sage was standing in the middle of the room, the next she was on Alexis, knocking her off balance and to the floor. Sage was screaming "No" at the top of her lungs, striking Alexis with her small fists. And then Sam was on the stairs running, pushing her way into the office, and pointing at the man she was sure was to blame.

"Make her stop!" Samantha screamed. She could see nothing but the man who brought this monster into her home. "She's hurting her, she's hurting her!!!"

"Samantha, what is the meaning of this…." Stefan demanded pulling her by her shoulders.

"That little beast is hurting her." She turned back to Lorenzo, eyes blazing. "Make her stop!"

At this point Lorenzo was halfway to the door. He looked back to the seething child. "Show me." He commanded. Sam pulled herself away from her uncle and ran out of the study, back up the stairs two at a time, Lorenzo only paces behind. She maneuvered down the hall, and froze in the doorway. A second passed, her panic subsided but, her face turned to stone.

Lorenzo looked in. Sage was no longer hurting Alexis, though it was clear Sam had been telling the truth. The young woman's hair was loose, her sleeve torn and there was a small amount of blood on her face. She had a hold of Sage now and was rocking her back and forth on the floor. Sage was clinging to her sobbing. Lorenzo could hear an occasional no and something else. Something he couldn't quite comprehend. Samantha's eyes grew darker and she turned without a word and ran further down the hall.

Lorenzo watched his daughter cry. He watched as Alexis lifted her up and walked passed him. He watched as she stroked her hair. And he listened as Sage whimpered "No Mama, no."


	12. Aftershocks

**Chapter 11 Aftershocks**

Samantha slammed her bedroom door, she leaned against then slid down one of her stark walls. She pulled both knees to her chest and let the hot tears fall unabated. _It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair! How could she let…after…when she wouldn't…it wasn't right_.

Lorenzo felt his heart stop as Alexis brushed passed him cradling his daughter in her arms. She made no attempt to acknowledge him or ask for his help, she simply disappeared down the hall. Stefan rounded the corner and offered a quick apology to Alcazar, but he hardly noticed. Sage had never had a mother. Not one she could remember. She was only a few months old when Sophie had gotten herself killed. _How could she_…Lorenzo shook his head. In the distance he heard a door slam. It brought him out of his trance and he backed slowly away from the empty room.

"This is completely unacceptable Samantha. What in God's name were you thinking?" Silence. "Never mind, obviously you were not thinking."

Lorenzo heard a soft reply.

"That is no excuse. The Alcazars are an extremely important family. Your actions have jeopardized not only a crucial negotiation, but our family name. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Again, Lorenzo could not make out the child's response.

"You will write a formal apology to Mr. Alcazar, one to his daughter, and one to the each of the other gentlemen present. And you will be confined to your room for the remainder of today. I'll leave your punishment up to…"

"I want no apology Stefan. The child did the right thing." Lorenzo watched the two solemn figures. Stefan's face was red with rage, and so was the girl's. Tears stained her cheeks, but she did nothing to stop the flow. She returned Lorenzo's gaze with the same fiery rage that she wore when they first met moments earlier. "Surely the Cassadines value loyalty as much as the Alcazars."

Stefan turned to the girl. "Thank Mr. Alcazar for his understanding Samantha."

She bit down on her lip, considering the cost of flat out belligerence. She swallowed. "Thank you Mr. Alcazar. I'm sorry if I was rude." Her eyes finished her sentence '_but it's your daughter who should be sorry, and I hate you both_.'

"You are welcome, Samantha. And as I said I need no apology, and Mr. Cassadine, my daughter certainly does not deserve one. I shall apologize to our colleagues on my daughter's behalf. Clearly, Sage was in the wrong here."

"Sage is only a child, I'm sure she meant no harm."

"Samantha is a child as well, and I know she did no harm." Lorenzo bowed his head and left them to their discussion.


	13. Indulgence

_A/N This is short, but I hope to have another chapter up very soon._

_Evil Fanwank # 3 **Alexis can SING**_

**Chapter 12 Indulgence**

Alexis used her left foot to nudge open the door to Sage's room. It was one of many extravagant guest rooms in the house, but it was now filled with toys, dolls and even a dollhouse that the child must have brought with her. Alexis stepped carefully around the blocks and books scattered about the floor. She laid the child on the bed and backed away. Sage's hold tightened.

"No, Mama, don't leave me." Sage pleaded. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I won't leave you Sage, but I need you to let go so I can fix your blankets." The girl held fast for a moment then slowly loosened her grip. She caressed Alexis' cheek. "I hurt you."

"I'm fine Sage." Alexis said as she pulled down the duvet and helped the girl slide beneath it.

Tears filled Sage's red eyes again. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Alexis lay down beside her and gathered her in her arms again. "Rest now, we'll talk about it later."

"Sing to me? Frere Jacques?"

Alexis sang softly, as Sage's eyelids drooped and finally the child slept. Alexis watched the girl as her thumb drifted to her mouth. Alexis hugged her gently and dropped a kiss on her curls, before slipping out of the bed.

"You'll have to excuse Sage, Miss Davidovich." Mr. Alcazar said as Alexis stood. The blood on her cheek had dried and the beginnings of a bruise appeared under her left eye.

"No Mr. Alcazar, I _do not_ have to excuse Sage." She hissed. Alexis turned to check on her then ushered the father through the doorway. "I _will_ excuse her, because she is young and doesn't know any better. But you, I will not excuse."

"What crime have I committed this time? I left her under your sterling example, and she had her worst tantrum yet." Lorenzo retorted. "What did _you _do to provoke her?"

"I said '_No_' Mr. Alcazar. A word with the same meaning in Spanish, English, _and_ French, yet Sage seems completely unfamiliar with it. Children need discipline just as much as they need affection."

"I may be guilty of over-indulging Sage, but there are worse things one can do to a child. Denying them the most basic of needs, love, is a far more heinous act. I fully intend to punish Sage for her behavior Miss Davidovich, but it seems to me maybe you should spend less time worrying about _my_ daughter and pay a little more attention to y…"

Horror crept onto Alexis' battered face. "Samantha!"


	14. Mama

**Chapter 13 Mama**

Sam was trying to read Oliver Twist, but the words kept blurring together, and she found herself uninterested in the orphan's plight. The same painful flash kept invading her thoughts.

"_No, mama, mama, no_!"

She forced the thought away, only for it to be replaced by one even more painful.

"_It's not true, it's not! You're lying Nikolas."_

"_I'm not. Cousin, tell Samantha it's true."_

"_It is true Samantha, they had to put Fierro down last night, the fall broke his leg."_

"_But I'd take care of him! I would."_

"_I'm sorry Samantha." She fell into the waiting arms sobbing. _

"_Tell me it's not true Mama please!"_

Alexis detoured into her bedroom and evaluated herself in the mirror. She quickly fixed her hair, pinned her sleeve, and hastily washed the blood from her face. She wasn't certain how much Sam had witnessed, how much she had heard. The memory came rushing at her without warning.

"_I'm sorry Samantha." She pulled the girl into her arms._

"_Tell me it's not true Mama please!" She froze. Before she knew it she had Samantha at arms length. _

"_You must never call me that, never Samantha!"_

"_What…"_

"_Never, do you understand?" _

"_Cousin, stop you're hurting her!"_

She shook her. Hard. For calling her Mama.

Samantha pulled open her bottom bureau drawer. Under her pinafores and summer pantaloons, she retrieved her latest letter from Nikolas.

_Dear Samantha,_

_This will be short. I must write Grandmother and Grandfather and Uncle. Will you share this letter with Cousin, as I only have so much postage?_

_School is fine. I share a room with 11 other fellows, we eat together, have lessons together, and even do chores together. So how is it that I still miss you? _

_I am getting quite good at Cricket. I wish you and Cousin could come down for a visit, but if not, I will see you for the Christmas Holiday. _

_Write back soon._

_Your friend,_

_Nikolas Cassadine _

"Oh Nikolas, I miss you so much." She whispered to the thin paper. "You're the only one who understands."


	15. Bruised

Chapter 14 Bruised

Sam bent over her small desk, she dipped into the inkwell and returned her pen to the stationary.

…_things are so odd without you here. We have guests, even though Aunt has been in Greece these past weeks. I cannot say I'm lonely, but I miss you so. I wish I could explain…_

"May I come in?"

Sam straighten in her chair, but stared at the wall in front of her. Finally, she responded with a quiet, "of course."

Alexis let herself in and sat on the end of Samantha's bed. "Are you writing Nikolas?"

"Yes."

"You miss him terribly don't you?"

Samantha nodded. "Where's Sage."

"I took her to her room. She fell asleep."

"When do they leave?"

"Samantha." Alexis scolded.

"She had no right…" As Samantha turned to finish her statement, a small gasp escaped her lips, and tears filled her eyes.

Alexis self-consciously covered her left cheek. "I'm fine Samantha."

"I hate her."

"You mustn't hate. Sage is sorry Samantha, she didn't know what she was doing." Alexis held out her arms, and reluctantly Samantha eased into them.

"Why?"

Alexis tilted her head back to meet the girl's dark eyes. "Why what?"

"Why do you let people hurt you?"

Not knowing how to answer that Alexis pulled Samantha closer still. "I love you." She whispered.

They sat like that until the grandfather clock announced the 4 O'clock hour. Alexis looked down at Samantha. "Shall we go and clean the classroom before tea?"

Sam pulled reluctantly away. "I…I don't think I'm allowed."

"I don't understand."

"Uncle Stefan told me I must remain in my room."

"Why would he tell you that?"

Sam rose and went to her window. "He's quite angry with me. Uncle Mikkos probably is as well."

Alexis joined Samantha and gently turned the girl so that they were eye to eye. "What did you do Samantha?"

"I was so scared…I'm sorry." Sam forced out, "She was hurting you and I just wanted her to stop. I don't even remember deciding, I just did it."

"Sam…"

"I ran into the study and I…I told Mr. Alcazar what she was doing…I … I was very rude, I'm afraid…I told him to make her stop."

"Oh Samantha." Alexis sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"You understand that if Aunt was here…"

"But she's not here, and I would have done it anyway. I don't care." Sam exclaimed. "I hate seeing you hurt."

"The only thing that truly hurts me is you being hurt." Alexis swore. "Promise me you will never do something so foolish again."

"I can't promise you that. Don't you see? The only thing that hurts me is you being hurt."


	16. Apologies

**Chapter 15 Apologies**

"Is Uncle still cross with me?" Sam broached at breakfast.

"I spoke to Stefan. It will be fine." Alexis pushed away from the table. "Now shall we begin?"

"Is she coming?"

"We shall see." Alexis sat at her desk, and leafed through her calendar. "Ah, yes, turn to page 98 in your history book please."

There was a rap on the door and both turned. "I beg your pardon ladies."

"Please come in Mr. Alcazar, Sage." Sage followed timidly behind her father. "I understand you and Samantha haven't been formally introduced. Samantha this is Lorenzo Alcazar, Mr. Alcazar this is Samantha."

"I am pleased to meet you Samantha. You should be very proud of your … pupil, Ms. Davidovich."

"Thank you, I'm very proud of her."

"I believe Sage had something she wanted to say." Lorenzo gently pushed the child forward. "Go on Sage." She looked back to her father then down to the floor. She mumbled something. "It does not count Sage, if no one hears you."

The child looked up to Alexis. "Miss Alexis, I'm very, very sorry about yesterday. There is no excuse for my out…out…" she looked to her father. He mouthed the word she was seeking "outlandish behavior.

"If you would be kind enough to allow me to return to your class, I promise to behave myself like a lady. I'll pay attention, I'll obey you the first time, and I won't mistreat anything."

"You are always welcome here, Sage, will you take your seat please."

Sage rushed toward her desk, but Lorenzo called out. "Not yet Meja."

"I..I forgot." Sage moved closer to Samantha. "I'm sorry about yesterday Sam. I was very rude, please let me come back."

"Cousin already told you, you can come back." Sam replied stiffly.

"I know, but Papa says, you have to agree too or I can't come back."

"Then leave, now." Sam almost shouted.

Sage backed away slowly, her father reached out for her hand and the two started to exit.

Samantha stood. "Where are you going?"

"To find Sebastian." Mr. Alcazar answered. "He agreed to keep an eye on Sage if needed."

"But Cousin said she could stay." Sam looked to Alexis and back to Lorenzo.

"Sage didn't just hurt your cousin yesterday Samantha, she hurt you as well. This is your classroom, if you don't want her here…"

Confusion washed over Sam. She had never been given even the slightest power over another human being. She wanted to hate the child standing so near the door, she wanted Sage and her father to go back from wherever they came from, but she looked so small and hurt. She knelt down so that she was eye level with the imp. "Sage, did you mean what you said? Your promises to Cousin?"

"Yes."

"You'll try…really try to keep them." Sage nodded vigorously. Samantha stood looking from one adult to the other. "It's okay then, she may stay Mr. Alcazar." Sage jumped up and hugged Samantha tightly.

"Oh, thank you!"

"That's quite kind of you Samantha. Miss Davidovich, if there is nothing else, I'll take my leave of you now. Please let me know if there are any problems."

"Goodbye Mr. Alcazar. We'll be fine."


	17. Giving

**Chapter 16 Giving**

Sage stood at the blackboard working out some simple math problems Alexis had posted. Meanwhile, Alexis and Samantha were going over her last essay on Marie Antoinette.

"You have your facts correct Samantha, but I expect you to move beyond the facts, I want to know what you think she might have been thinking when she said…"

"Let them eat cake?" Lorenzo supplied.

"Papa!" Sage turned with a grin.

"Mr. Alcazar, twice in one day, what do we owe this honor?" Alexis quipped.

"It can wait. Finish with your sums Sage." Lorenzo eased himself onto the settee and pretended to study the map on the wall. Sage finished her last few problems and asked to be excused from the board.

"Did it come, did it come?" She asked her father, after Alexis granted her leave.

"Just now." Lorenzo handed Sage a thin package wrapped in plain paper. "You were right, Marco found it at Harrods."

At the word 'Harrods' Alexis shot her head up, she turned. "Sage, will you be so kind as to clean the board."

"But you haven't checked my answers yet…" Off Alexis' look she set her package down and returned promptly to the board.

"May I speak to you for a moment, Mr. Alcazar?"

Once again Lorenzo found himself in a hallway with an exasperated Alexis Davidovich. "Would you mind explaining this to me?"

"Explaining what?"

"I thought we had finally come to an understanding."

"An understanding?"

"About Sage…needing discipline."

"Sage needs a great many things Ms. Davidovich. I believe she apologized to both you and Samantha this morning."

"Yes, she did and I was impressed at her sincerity. Was it an act Mr. Alcazar? Was she acting remorseful in exchange for a reward?"

"You think I bribed her? What motive could I possibly have for that Miss Davidovich. I sent Marco to London earlier this week with instructions to seek what Sage wanted as well as make some inquires for me. I believe you were against the idea of me removing her from class."

"Fine, but I object to the timing Mr. Alcazar. How will Sage understand that she was wrong if she is given a present only hours after being punished?"

"_Here Samantha, open it!"_

"_Why should I open your package Sage?"_

"_It's your package. Open it please."_ Sage pleaded.

Lorenzo smirked at Alexis. "Are Cassadine's always so quick to judge Ms. Davidovich?"

"_Oh, Sage…oh…"_

"_They are French Lullabys. Do you like them Sam…will you play one?"_

"_I'll try…I haven't taught myself a new song in a long time."_

"_Miss Alexis can teach us the words…like she did with Frere Jacques…and it will help me with my French."_

"She's been talking non-stop about how wonderful you and Samantha are since our first morning here. Last week she asked if we could go to London and buy sheet music for her friend Sam." Lorenzo bowed his head briefly. "Sometimes indulging a child can lead to a child with a generous heart. Good day to you Ms. Davidovich."


	18. Olive Branch

_A/N: I wrote a lot yesterday, but couldn't upload anything, so there will be 4 chapters now and probably one tonight._

**Chapter 17 Olive Branch**

Lorenzo looked over the dossier in his hand. It all fit with his suspicions. A small noise from the hall caught his attention.

Alexis took a long slow breath then exhaled. She walked to the door then turned away. She went back then stopped herself. "You're being a child Alexis." She muttered to herself. She raised to her arm to knock, but the door opened suddenly.

"Miss Davidovich?" Lorenzo arched his eyebrow. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, well, that is to say I don't need help. I mean, you said that you would like to borrow it if you were still here. And you are still here, and I've finished, well, not actually finished it, I really want to re-read it, but since I thought since you were interested…"

"I'm afraid I'm not following you."

"Oh, sorry, my book." She pushed the leather bound work to him.

"Ah, yes…thank you, I'll take good care of it and return it promptly." He lifted it as if to wave goodbye, but she made no move. "Was there something else?"

"I was wrong." She whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Today, I was wrong. About Sage, about you."

"How so?"

Alexis had hoped to make the apology quickly and return to her own room, but she knew she had lingered a little too long for that plan to work. "You really do have a wonderful relationship with Sage, Samantha loved the songs. She's already mastered half of them. She, she doesn't get many gifts, and it was such a thoughtful one at that. I apologize for my outburst."

"Sage is spoiled, you spoke the truth Miss Davidovich and I find that refreshing. I am not completely blame free in this situation. I could have explained about Sage's whim, but I must admit, I rather enjoyed…"

"Watching me make a fool of myself?" Alexis retorted.

"Not at all. Your passion. You surmised correctly Sage is generally cared for by people who are in need of employment. Unfortunately, she is all too aware of her power of them. No one but Rosa ever challenges my methods of dealing with her. Though I must say, Rosa is much calmer about the whole thing."

"Well bully for Rosa."

Lorenzo laughed. "You'd like her Miss Davidovich. The truth of the matter is, there is one thing Sage wants and needs that I am unable to provide her."

"Surely there are an unlimited number of women who would agree to be Mrs. Alcazar?"

"I assure you, I would have no trouble procuring a wife, if it was as simple as that."

"Procuring? You think of women as chattel, Mr. Alcazar?"

"Not at all Miss Davidovich but unfortunately there are some out there that present themselves, or are presented to me as such. I fear they are much more interested in my name and my family's estate, than they are in me and even fewer are interested in the welfare of my child.

"My wife would be as appalled as you at the way Sage is turning out." He sighed. "Sophie was beautiful, intelligent and passionate. The latter is what got her killed."

"I don't understand."

"No need. I loved my wife very much and miss her every day."

"I am sorry Mr. Alcazar, but I think you are wrong. I'm sure Mrs. Alcazar would be proud of Sage, it sounds like they are very much alike."

Lorenzo studied her briefly, "It occurs to me Miss Davidovich, that every conversation we have seems to be in a hallway and/or standing up, would you care to join me for a nightcap?"


	19. A Proposal

**Chapter 18 A Proposal**

"Samantha! He's over there, see behind the rock."

Samantha bends down and squints. "Sage that's just another rock. It's covered in moss, silly."

"Oh, well where is he? Do you think he's a real frog now?"

"It seems too soon, but he could be I suppose, here let's try over there."

Alexis watched the girls wander down the brook and cross the footbridge. She glanced to the house and shuddered. God only knew what might be happening in there. She tried not to think about last night.

"_Brandy?"_

"_Sherry if you have it." Alexis compulsively smoothed her skirt. What was she thinking agreeing to a nightcap with a man she hardly knew? _

"_Sherry it is." Lorenzo had handed her the small glass and smiled. He carefully sat away from her in a separate chair. _

"_Thank you." The silence that followed was not entirely unpleasant, though both felt a little foolish._

"_I want to thank you…"_

"_Sage is coming along nicely."_

_They spoke at the same time. They laughed. "I'm sorry Mr. Alcazar, what were you saying."_

"_I wanted to thank you for being so good to Sage, she can be a handful."_

"_She's doing quite well, actually."_

_The silence returned. _

A small splash pulled her back to the present. "Sage for heavens sake, stay away from the pond."

"Sorry Miss Lexis we're trying to find Herman." Sage said by way of an explanation.

Though she had no idea who Herman was, Alexis nodded absently. "Fine just be careful."

"_What did you just say?"_

"_I said I would like to marry you."_

"_You have a very odd sense of humor Mr. Alcazar."_

"_Be that as it may, Sage needs a mother and she's quite fond of you. I enjoy your company."_

_Alexis rose and set her empty glass on the table. "Good Evening Mr. Alcazar."_

"_You haven't given me an answer."_

"_The answer is no, though you never actually asked anything, I will not play at being your wife so your daughter can have a mother."_

"_Oh, you wouldn't be playing Miss Davidovich, I need a son."_

"_How…how…how dare you! Do I look like some common tramp, Mr. Alcazar, because I can assure you I am not."_

"_There is nothing common about you Alexis." Alexis' right hand flew in the air, but Lorenzo caught it before she could make contact with his face. "Now, now that's no way to start an engagement."_

"_There is no engagement. My life is here Mr. Alcazar, I am not now, nor will I ever be interested in marrying you."_

"_I think you are and I think you will agree and I think we will be quite happy together. As for your life, I just assumed we'd bring your daughter with us."_

A cool breeze chilled Alexis. "Sage, be careful, Sage!" Alexis watched as Samantha reached for the child, but Sage slipped bottom first into the icy pond water. The older girl leaned in to help her out and fell face first. Alexis ran, screaming for help and pulled the girls out of frigid water.


	20. Screams

**Chapter 19 Screams**

Lorenzo inhaled deeply. He was attempting to clear his head. Last night had been a serious miscalculation. It hadn't gone the way he expected at all.

"_As for your life, I just assumed we'd take your daughter with us."_

"_My...my…daughter?" The color drained from her cheeks, causing the purple bruise to jump out in the firelight. _

"_Samantha."_

"_Samantha…how…"_

"_Besides the physical resemblance? She has your spirit and your sharp tongue."_

_Alexis sank back into the sofa. And cried. He hadn't expected that. He knew what to do when Sage cried, but this woman…he expected denial, anger, a quick retort. It weighed heavier on her than he'd realized. He found himself wishing he could take it back. _

"_What's going on in here?" Stefan barged in suddenly. He was immediately at her side and she leaned into him like a child. "What have you done Sir?"_

"_It's nothing Stefan, I've simply had a long day. I'm sorry Mr. Alcazar."_

The scream pierced his thoughts, and Lorenzo found himself running toward the garden with Marco and Sebastian only steps behind. As he turned into the garden he saw a shivering Sage watching as Alexis pulled Samantha dripping from the pond. "Marco, go to the house immediately, alert the staff." Marco nodded and turned back.

"Papa." Sage cried. Sebastian grabbed the picnic blanket as they passed and Lorenzo removed his coat and wrapped Sage in it as soon as he reached her. "It's so cold Papa."

"It's alright Meja, Sebastian take her back to the house." He exchanged his daughter for the picnic blanket and moved to Alexis. "Here Samantha."

"It was an accident…I'm sorry." She pleaded. "I tried to stop her."

"No one is angry with you Samantha." Lorenzo assured the shaken child. He lifted her easily and nodded his head at Alexis. "We'll meet you back at the house."

"I'll be right there Samantha." Alexis called as Samantha was rushed back to the house. She meant to follow immediately, but she started to gather the strewn picnic items, chastising herself for her lack of supervision.

"You alright Miss? I'll take care of this." Henry interrupted her thoughts. "I think you're wanted up at the house."

"Yes, thank you Henry."

* * *

"Oh, there you are Miss. You're alright, you didn't fall in too?"

"I'm fine Higgins, where are the girls?"

"Alice ran baths for them and we stoked the fires in their rooms. They'll be right as rain, you mark my words."

She climbed the stairs quickly and was relieved to hear a familiar giggle from Sage's room. "I want more bubbles Alice. Please…"

"Oh, I see how you are, you scare the whole household just for a bubble bath."

"Well, I didn't mean to, I slipped, so why can't I have more bubbles?" Alexis looked in.

"I never said you couldn't." The woman smiled and poured more soap.

"Everything alright in here?"

"Miss Lexis, you missed everything! Bastian ran all the way to the house with me and Cook gave me a hot…hot toady. And I'm having a bubble bath in the middle of the day."

"Never a dull moment with you Sage. Alice where are Mr. Alcazar and Samantha?"

"Bonita's looking after her and I believe Mr. Alcazar wanted to change. Looks like you could use some clean clothes too."

Alexis thanked her and made her way down to Samantha's room in time to see Bonita leaving. "Is something wrong Bonita?"

"Alice wanted me to help her in the tub since she got such a chill, but she'll have none of it Miss." Samantha had become very private after her last birthday and no longer allowed even Alexis to help her dress or bathe. Alexis smiled.

"I'll take care of her, thank you Bonita."

Bonita was almost to the backstairs. Before Alexis let out the second blood curdling scream of the day.


	21. Shaken

**Chapter 20 Shaken**

"Out you go little one." Alice pulled a reluctant Sage from her bath encircling her in a large towel. "Let's get you dressed shall we?"

Lorenzo smiled as Alice worked away at Sage's wet curls. "Did you take a bubble bath too Papa?

"No Meja…"

"Dear God!" Alexis screamed. Lorenzo and Alice froze then ran to the source of the cry.

Alexis stood in the middle of Samantha's room shaking the half naked girl. "Tell me Samantha, tell me!"

Sam's head was hung and sobs racked her small frame.

"When did this happen?" Alexis demanded.

Lorenzo forced Alexis away from the girl. Alice swooped in covering her with a blanket. "It's okay lamb." She said.

"No, it's not." Sobbed Alexis, "look, look at her!" Alexis spun Samantha and tore the blanket away. Sam's back was covered in thin reddish scars. They made a criss-cross pattern that obviously once cut deeply into her flesh.

"Alexis STOP." Lorenzo separated them once again. "Alice, take Samantha to Sage's room, find something for her to wear." The woman nodded and quickly re-covered Sam and ushered her out.

"Alexis look at me…look at me."

"I thought…I thought I could protect her. Oh my God, I thought I could."

"Protect her from whom, Alexis, who did this to her?" Lorenzo asked as Stefan and Mikkos entered the room.

"You promised me! You promised me she would never hurt her. I'll never forgive you for this, Father, never." Alexis screamed at the older man and ran from the room.

* * *

"Don't cry Sam. I told Papa it was my fault." 

"Leave her be little one. Go now and find Bonita and tell her to bring some tea up."

"By myself?"

"I think you'll manage." Alice assured her.

Sage smiled, and turned to go, hesitating briefly. "You'll take care of Sam for me?"

"Yes, go on with you." The maid smiled sadly. She turned back to the bed and the sobbing child. "Go on now, let it out Lamb."

* * *

"The girl had been brutalized, Mr. Cassadine, under your watch apparently." Lorenzo spat. Stefan shook his head slowly and left the room without a word. 

The elder Cassadine sat wearily on the girl's bed. "I didn't know."

* * *

"Samantha?" 

She looked so small and frightened. "I'm sorry Uncle."

"Just tell me what happened." Stefan persisted.

"It was the night of the ball. Nikolas was to attend and he didn't want to. But I wanted to go so badly." Her teeth chattered making her low speech even harder to hear. "I snuck down and met him in the garden and we were playing. I wanted him to dance with me and he wouldn't and then she was there." Samantha closed her eyes at the memory.

"She took me to the stable…She said such horrible things and then…it was a riding crop, it hurt, but she wouldn't stop. She told me I could never tell. She went back to the house. Oh Uncle, I didn't want to tell. I'm sorry."

Lorenzo felt a hot tear crawl down his face. He willed Stefan to comfort the child. Was he simply incapable of simple kindness? He slipped back to the hall and his search for Alexis. He was more determined than ever to get them both away from this house.


	22. Broken

**Chapter 21 Broken **

"I'm sorry Mr. Alcazar, there is simply no sign of her." Sebastian reported.

"You've checked the grounds?"

"Both Marco and the gardener have covered the estate."

"They checked the stables, the greenhouse?" Lorenzo demanded.

Sebastian's shoulders sagged. "Sir, we have looked everywhere."

"I know Sebastian, I'm sorry, call them in, it's late and they'll be hungry."

Four hours had passed since Alexis had vanished. The entire household had sought her out, looking everywhere from the library to the wine cellars. Though she did not strike him as the type to hide, Lorenzo had to conclude that she simply did not want to be found.

Lorenzo returned to the study. Stefan was there.

"Vodka?" He offered.

"Thank you, no." Lorenzo stepped closer. "Is there no where she goes for solace? Can you not think where she might be?"

"Alexis?" Stefan asked. "I thought she would turn to me. But it seems my Co…Sister keeps me as at arms length as the rest of the world." He paused briefly, "You know Alcazar the contract is signed, there is no backing out of it now."

"You Sir are pathetic." Lorenzo walked away. He almost had to laugh at the irony, only the night before, Stefan Cassadine was defending his cousin's virtue with indignation.

"_How dare you lure her in here?"_

"_I invited her, she accepted." _

"_I'm not sure how things are done in Venezuela, Mr. Alcazar, but here a woman alone in a man's study is enough to destroy her reputation for life. Have you thought of the consequences if the servants begin gossiping? If my mother was to find out."_

"_We merely had a conversation Mr. Cassadine."_

"_She left in tears."_

"_For that I apologize, now if there is nothing else…" _

* * *

" Papa!" Sage called. "Have you seen Miss Lexis? Alice says it's time for bed, but I want to say goodnight and" Sage glanced backward quickly then added in a whisper. "I think Samantha needs her."

Lorenzo hugged his daughter tightly. "I'm afraid you'll have to settle for saying goodnight to me…Alice is right, it is time for you to go to sleep."

Worry flickered across the young face. Again she leaned in and whispered. "Can Samantha sleep with me tonight?"

"She can if she wants to, but I need to talk to her first, go with Alice, Meja."

"Buenos Noches, Papa."

Lorenzo bid Sage a goodnight, and shrugged slightly at Alice's silent inquiry. Sam sat listlessly at the piano fingering out a nursery song.

"May I speak with you Samantha?"

Lorenzo took her almost imperceptible nod as ascent and crouched down next to the bench. "You've done nothing wrong."

Her fingers stopped above the keys, but beyond that there was no reaction.

"We can't find your…" Lorenzo stopped short. In all that had transpired in the last 24 hours, he was not sure if Samantha even knew what he suspected. And even if she did, it was such a deep secret, a stranger knowing could upset her even further. "cousin."

She looked at him now. "Is there somewhere she goes to be alone? It's important Samantha, or I wouldn't ask." He watched the child think. Not about where Alexis was, she knew that, but she had to decide if she could or should trust him.

Slowly she answered, "Sometimes, when she's very sad or upset, she goes to the attic."

"The servants' quarters?" They too had been searched repeatedly.

Samantha shook her head. "No, the east attic, Nikolas and I tried to go up there once, she was so cross. I don't know why she goes, no one ever goes up there."

Samantha told Lorenzo where to find the staircase, and he thanked her. "It's getting late, would you like to sleep with Sage tonight, I think she would enjoy the company."

"Do you think it would be alright?"

"Tell Alice I insist."

She smiled "Mr. Alcazar?"

"Yes Samantha."

"You will help her, won't you?"


	23. Dams

**Chapter 22 Dams**

Alexis rocked back and forth absently. There was no other movement, no other sound in the room aside from the creaking mattress and Alexis' shallow labored breaths. She was unaware of the cold, unaware of the darkness. She was trapped by the memories she worked so hard to bury, by a past coming full circle.

She'd been sophomoric to trust anything Mikkos promised. He had never once stepped in to protect her from Helena, why had she believed he'd care about her child when he didn't care about her. Worse than believing Mikkos was her imbecilic pact with Helena, the devil incarnate.

"_You can do anything you want to me…punish me, disown me, but leave Samantha alone. I'll never claim her, she'll never know."_

Helena had agreed. And indeed enjoyed enforcing their deal. Any and all transgressions of Samantha's, real or imagined, mostly imagined, resulted in Alexis returning here. A day or two without food, if Alexis was lucky. Depending on Helena's mood the punishment was often worse. As of late though, there had been a change, how had she not seen it? As Nikolas and Samantha got older they started to question Alexis' sudden disappearances. Nikolas voiced concern to his Uncle one evening about how thin his cousin appeared.

Stefan questioned her. Alexis let out an involuntary laugh.

"_Are you unwell, Alexis, the children are concerned."_

Stefan. They all had to cope with the madness somehow his method was to turn into a blind fool. He loved her, she never doubted that, but at some point his fear of his mother surpassed his love for his 'cousin'.

But who was she to judge? How many times had she rejected Samantha? How many times had she watched her grow up with nothing, while Nikolas was lavished with praise and gifts? Was she any better than Stefan? Why hadn't she taken her baby and left? She was weak and she had failed.

Lorenzo followed Samantha's directions to the east attic, he lit a lantern and ascended the stairs quietly. The stairs led him to a narrow hall, the hall to an open door. The candlelight caught her face briefly, Lorenzo gasped. How could she be so broken and bruised and still so beautiful? It was obvious she'd been crying, but the tears were gone now. "Miss Davidovich?"

Her rocking stopped, she looked toward his voice and closed her eyes against the light. Lorenzo moved stealthily to her side, shedding himself of his suit jacket and covering her with it in one fluid motion. "You are freezing. Let's get you out of here."

"No."

"Miss Davidovich…"

"That's not my name you know. I'm not sure what my name is truthfully, but it's not Davidovich, it's probably not Alexandria either. I was a little younger than Sage when I first came to this godforsaken place. I really don't remember anything before that.

"I believed what they told me. I was the daughter of Agathe and Alexander Davidovich, who died during the influenza outbreak in 1883. I was standing in this room almost ten years ago when I found out it was all a lie.

"Helena stood right there," She pointed toward the stairs. "And Mikkos was just over there. And she announced _'Mikkos, my love, your little whore's little whore is having a bastard of her very own.'" _Alexis let out a painful laugh. "I didn't even know I was expecting. Something was off, I was worried, but I didn't think…but I walked in on Christmas holiday and she took one look at me and dragged me up here.

"He insisted I spend the holiday with the 'family'. But afterward I was banished. Word was sent to my school that I was spending the spring with my ailing Aunt, and the staff assumed I returned to school…Why am I telling you this? I've never told anyone, even Stefan doesn't know."

"How could he not know?"

"He knows Samantha's mine. It took him a while, but he finally asked. It was so improper, so scandalous, so unacceptable he was hoping his parents actually took in one of the servant girl's bastards out of the goodness of their hearts. He's never quite forgiven me."

"Does Samantha know?" Lorenzo asked quietly. Alexis could not speak to answer, she nodded violently and the tears she thought were spent came with renewed force. Lorenzo reached out and pulled the shaking woman to him.

"I never told her, but she knows, she's always known."


	24. To Sleep

**Chapter 23 To Sleep**

She cried in heartbreaking sobs. Lorenzo gently lifted her into his arms and carefully removed her from her former prison. He silently vowed she would never see the inside of this room again. He took her to the classroom and arranged her on the sofa. He rang the bell pull and hoped Alice would be the one to answer his call.

"Mr. Alcazar?" Samantha stood in her robe peering shyly into the room. "Did you find her?"

Lorenzo's eyes darted to Alexis, and Samantha took a timid step toward her. "Cousin?"

Alexis' eyes shot open and she righted herself. "Samantha." She pulled the child to her.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Samantha cried "You're so cold."

Lorenzo left the pair and found Alice answering the call. "Did you find her then, Sir?"

"Yes, Alice, she's had a bit of a shock." The woman nodded solemnly and he wondered just how much she knew. "Samantha is with her now, could you please help her to bed?"

"Yes Mr. Alcazar, I'll go run her a bath." The woman turned to begin her task then added. "I'm speaking out of turn, sir, but I need you to know she's a good woman, sir, she never done anything to deserve this."

"Thank you for your candor, Alice. Do you know where the Senior Mr. Cassadine might be?"

"He's been in his study most the night, sir, I expect he's still there."

* * *

"Mr. Alcazar said I could sleep in Sage's room, but I couldn't sleep." Sam murmured into Alexis' shoulder.

"Did you tell Mr. Alcazar where to find me?"

Samantha pulled back slowly, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She nodded.

"It would have been better to tell Uncle." Alexis said gently, but the girl's tears fell.

"Uncle's so angry with me…and…and…he didn't ask."

"Uncle isn't angry with you Samantha." Alexis insisted.

"He won't look at me. I told him I was sorry, but he …"

Alexis closed her eyes. Trying to suppress her rage just a little bit longer. "How would you like to take a trip?"

"A trip?" Samantha smiled. "With Mr. Alcazar and Sage?"

"No, Samantha. A trip just you and me."

"Where would we go?"

"I'm not sure, where do you want to go?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you."

* * *

"Mr. Cassadine" Lorenzo burst through the doors. "Our deal is null and void as of now."

The older man sighed. "You see her as damaged goods I suppose. Fine, I'll find another way to get her away from Helena, good evening sir."

"You misunderstand, Mr. Cassadine. Alexis will be my wife, but the terms are quite different now."


	25. London

**Chapter 24 London**

Samantha's head never stopped turning from the time the train left Leeds until it pulled into Paddington Station. She pointed out every oast house and every cow and every village church. And Alexis discovered, Samantha noticed each and every signpost.

"Farnham Royal? Cousin, might we visit Nikolas at Caldicott School?" She asked on the last leg of the trip. Alexis would have preferred the child not be quite so observant.

"Not this time, we'll just be in London for a few days remember?"

Samantha continued to gaze out the sooty window. "Yes, I remember."

"_1000 pounds? Have you lost your senses Alexis?"_

"_I've never asked anything of you before Stefan, and I will never ask again, but I need to protect Samantha. And I need money to do that. Think of it as a loan if you prefer."_

_Stefan laughed mirthlessly. "And how do you think you could pay back that sort of money Alexis."_

"_It may take me the rest of my life Stefan, I'm not a fool. We need to get as far away from Helena as possible. That will require passage out of the country." Alexis argued "I will find away to support us and pay you back."_

"_There is no need. I'll write you a cheque."_

"_I need cash and tonight if possible."_

"_Tonight, you think I can just come up with that kind of money out of thin air?"_

"_Not out of thin air Stefan, out of your safe. I help with the books you remember."_

"Oh, look over there! Is that a castle or a cathedral?"

"It's Parliament, Darling. Be careful Samantha, you need to watch where you're going."

"Oh, I am sorry Ma'am." Samantha apologized to the flower seller she narrowly missed running into.

"No 'arm done deary, no 'arm done." The old woman smiled and made her way.

"She speaks so strangely."

"Samantha don't be rude."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be, does everyone in London talk like that?"

Alexis sighed it had been such a very long day. The previous evening she met with Henry and arranged for him to drop them in Leeds in the morning. The gardener agreed. Alexis stayed up late in the night carefully packing a small bag with a change of clothes for herself and Samantha as well as a few sundry items and night clothes. Stefan knew she wanted to leave, but she did not want to alert the staff prematurely. She hoped to be out of London before Helena was informed of her departure.

And then she had given into Samantha's request to walk from the station to Euston. Sam was so awestruck by every little thing, Alexis couldn't refuse her, but her feet were tired and it was quite cold now. She only prayed things would work out. Finding a hotel at this late hour would not be an easy task.

"Number 16, Number 14, Number 12…it's here Cousin!"

Alexis watched as Samantha jumped up and down excitedly before the wrought iron gate. Her cheeks were pink and her braids mussed, but she looked so very happy.

"May I ring the bell?"

"Wait." Alexis brushed some soot off the girls face and straightened her coat and then her own. "Well, this is as good as it gets, I suppose. Let's go."

Samantha skipped up the stairs and rang the bell.

A long moment passed before the door opened slowly. "May I help you ladies?"

Alexis smiled "I hope so. Does Miss Morgan still live here?"


	26. Breech of Contract

**Chapter 25 Breech of Contract**

Lorenzo approached the great doors with a sense of relief. Everything was in place now. It had taken two days to have the proper documents 'created' and to arrange for the ceremony, but now all he had to do was persuade the bride. Considering her determination to get Samantha away from Helena, he was sure it would not be a difficult task. He entered the house only to find Mikkos talking with one of the staff.

"I was to pick them up at 3 o'clock sir, outside the Inn, but they weren't there, I waited a half hour then started asking about, but no one remembered seeing them. I thought I'd best come back and see if they found another way home." Henry was explaining to Mikkos.

"They can't be far." Mikkos responded.

"What the devil is going on here?" Lorenzo demanded.

"Oh Papa!!! Miss Lexis and Sam ran away." Sage popped up from the second floor landing and announced this most unwelcome news.

"Sage, go to your room."

Sage bounded halfway down the staircase as she asked. "But Papa, you'll find them won't you? I miss them, I had no one to play with all day and Sam and I were going to look for Herman again since it's not raining."

"Sage now!"

The child batted back tears, and dragged herself dramatically back to the second floor.

"How long have they been gone?" Lorenzo fumed.

"She had me take her to the village around 7 this morning sir." Henry replied meekly.

"It's almost 5 pm and you are just reporting this."

"Leave my staff alone, Mr. Alcazar." Mikkos sighed. "Obviously Alexis planned this out ahead of time. There's nothing to be concerned about. She has no funds to speak of. Just a few accounts at the village shops."

"Does she have any friends in town?"

"No, she rarely spent anytime there and she was always quite shy." Mikkos explained.

"Are you certain she has no money." Lorenzo closed his eyes briefly. "Have you spoken with Stefan?"

"Stefan wouldn't help her leave, it's tantamount to suicide. Alexis would be a sitting duck for Helena on her own." Mikkos insisted.

"Perhaps Stefan didn't help at all. Perhaps you are backing out of our deal?" Accused Lorenzo.

"What deal would Father be backing out of ?" Stefan questioned, emerging from the study. "And what's this I hear about Alexis and Samantha disappearing?"

"Stefan, have you spoken to your…Alexis today?" Mikkos and his son had yet to discuss his relationship to Alexis and Mikkos was not interested in starting now.

"Today no, I did meet with her yesterday."

"About what?" Lorenzo raged.

"How is that any of your concern Mr. Alcazar?"

"Stefan, please, what did you talk about with Alexis yesterday." Mikkos almost begged.

"She wanted money to book voyage out of England and to start up elsewhere."

"You wrote the cheque on the Bank of England account, I assume, good, we can catch up with her there in the morning if we leave now."

"I'm sorry, but she asked for cash Father. And I acquiesced." Stefan smirked. Lorenzo's rage was palpable and he found himself quite enjoying it. "Now are you going to ask me where I think she is or not?"


	27. Chloe

**Chapter 26 Chloe**

"Miss Morgan will be right down, she said for you to take a seat in the parlor."

"Thank you." Alexis smiled awkwardly. The butler showed them to the room then quietly exited. Samantha's head rested on Alexis' arm. Alexis leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on top of her head. "It's all going to be fine, I promise."

"It's true! Jenkins told me it was you, but I didn't think…I mean. It's been so long!"

Chloe Morgan burst through the doors like a spring wind. "Alexis, my dear Alexis!"

Tears inexplicably formed as Alexis stood embracing her old friend. She had hoped Chloe hadn't changed, but had feared that she had. When they pulled back she was surprised to find tears in Chloe's eyes as well. "Chloe, it's so good to see you again."

Chloe noticed the small figure sitting behind her friend. "Hello, I'm Miss Morgan." Chloe offered her hand for Samantha to shake.

Samantha stood timidly, half hidden by Alexis' skirts. "Nice to meet you Ma'am, I'm Samantha."

Chloe's eyes flicked from woman to child and back again. "Are you hungry Samantha?"

The child was reluctant to answer, so Chloe continued. "I do hope you are. Cook just can't seem to remember my Aunt and Uncle are gone until Christmas, and she makes enough tea for an army. And most days I have to try and eat it all myself, just so I don't hurt her feelings."

Sam smiled. "That's very kind of you Chloe, but we don't want to be a bother."

"You could never be a bother Alexis, you are my very best friend and I've missed you so. Do say you can spend the night?"

Alexis hesitated briefly and again Chloe took charge. "You'd like that wouldn't you Samantha? I tell you what, you go and decide which room you like best. Jenkins will show you the guest rooms. You can pick one out for Alexis as well."

"No, just one Sam. Go on, I need to talk to Miss Morgan for a few minutes."

Samantha nodded and followed the butler. "She's never been away from home before, I think its best if we share." Alexis explained.

Chloe smiled, and rested a hand on Alexis' cheek. "She's beautiful Alexis."

"Oh Chloe," Alexis sobbed. "I didn't know where else to go. I was afraid you'd be married with a family of your own and I didn't think your Aunt or Uncle would remember me and …"

"It's alright Alexis, it's all alright. You are welcome to stay for as long as you need."

"It will only be a day or two, Samantha won't be a bother. I just need to get a few things in order before …"

"Alexis, for as long as you need. Let me check on tea, and once Samantha is down for the night you can tell me as much as you need me to know, but for now just rest."


	28. Translations

**Chapter 27 Translations**

Sage sat in the window seat looking at the drive. She watched as her father barked out orders to Marcus and Sebastian and others that she didn't know. It was getting dark and no one had thought to put her to bed.

The day had been a lonely one. She had played in her room and 'read' in the classroom. Bonita and Alice had seen to her meals, but when she asked to go outside she was told she'd have to wait until Miss Alexis or Samantha could go with her. They didn't want her going for another November swim.

The old grandfather clock clanged two, three and then four, but Samantha and Miss Lexis didn't return. She had tea alone and they still didn't come. And then Henry told the old man how he couldn't find them. And then Papa had yelled at her, just because she told him what happened.

She moved from her perch to the piano bench and carefully picked at the keys trying to remember the song Samantha had taught her. It was a cheerful little song, one that made her laugh, but it only made her sad.

"_I can't do it Sam…it's not fair." Sage announced yesterday afternoon._

_Samantha giggled. "What isn't fair Sage?"_

"_You can do everything, you can read and jump rope and play the piano, and I can't do any of that." Sage pouted._

"_Well, they all take practice. We'll work on your skipping rope again tomorrow after we find Herman and Cousin's teaching you to read."_

"_Is that an English word?"_

"_What?"_

"_Cousin."_

"_I suppose so. It's similar in French."_

"_No it's Mere in French, Miss Lexis told me."_

"_Mere means mother not cousin, you're a goose Sage." Samantha teased, but Sage didn't understand. _

"Ah there you are Meja, it's long past time for you to go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Papa will you sing to me?"

"I can't sing Meja, you know that." Lorenzo smiled down at her. She was half asleep already, her eyes barely open.

"I know, I miss Mama…"


	29. A Slip of the Tongue

**Chapter 28 A Slip of the Tongue**

It was so noisy, Samantha couldn't sleep past dawn. There were carriages and motor cars and street vendors. She raised the shade and tried to memorize the scene before her. London was spectacular. She looked back to the figure sleeping a few feet away. Her mother tossed and turned most of the night and Samantha knew it was all her fault.

Back in May she had made Nikolas swear that no one would ever know about what Aunt had done. It was he who tended her wounds and made excuses for them to have class out of doors or shortened lessons, when he saw the pain etched into her face.

"_We must tell someone. If not Cousin, we can tell Uncle Stefan."_

"_I can't tell anyone Nikolas…you shouldn't even know. She'll send me away and Cousin too."_

"_Uncle wouldn't let that happen."_

"_Uncle cares about you Nikolas, he loves you." Samantha had hissed. "Anyway, it doesn't really hurt that much anymore."_

"_Don't lie Sam. I won't tell if you don't want me too, but don't lie. Don't be like the rest of them."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_What will happen when I'm away at school? What if she does this again? Promise me you'll tell someone…Uncle or Alice or someone."_

"_I promise." Samantha lied._

"Good morning Miss. Miss Morgan wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready, if you'd like to join her."

"Oh, well, my cousin is still asleep."

"Miss Morgan thinks she may need to have a bit of a lie in. Go on now child, Miss Morgan's waiting."

* * *

"So what would you like to do today Samantha? This is your first trip to London isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am. I think Cousin has some errands to run."

"She does, I was thinking perhaps we could let her take care of things, and we could go exploring."

"I…I wouldn't want to be a bother. I could just stay in my room if Cousin doesn't want me to join her."

"Oh Samantha, you wouldn't be a bother. I love London and I'd love to show you around." Chloe watched the girl's hesitant expression. She clearly didn't know what to do, and the last thing Chloe wanted was to alienate her. "Well, there's no rush, the city isn't going anywhere. We'll wait till Alexis is up to decide."

"Alright. May I be excused?"

"Alexis tells me you are quite the pianist. We've just had ours tuned, would you honor me with a song?"

Samantha had noticed the baby grand the moment they entered the parlor the night before. She sorely wished to play it, but hadn't dared hope she'd be allowed. "Are you sure, it's early yet, it might disturb someone."

"Well let's see it's me and you, Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins, Cook and Lilly I don't suppose any of them would find music bothersome. And if your mother can sleep through the noise on the street…"

Chloe stopped suddenly. All the color was gone from Samantha's face. She stood quickly and backed away. "I…I think I should go upstairs…I…"

"Samantha!" Chloe called to the fleeing child. "Brilliant Chloe, just brilliant."


	30. Past Imperfect

Chapter 29 Past Imperfect

"_Alexis! You're back. I missed you so." Chloe's smile faded as she took in her friend's demeanor. "Alexis what's wrong…what happened to you last term?"_

_Alexis smiled faintly. "I thought they sent word? My Great Aunt Sasha injured her leg, she needed someone to look after her."_

"_They did, but…" Chloe broke off, perhaps it was best if she didn't mention the letters that were never returned. "Alexis, you don't look well."_

"_The journey took a lot out of me. I'm fine Chloe." Again Alexis offered a small grin, one that did not reach her eyes. "I just hope I'm not too far behind."_

"_Don't be silly, you were ages ahead of the rest of us, you would need to take a full year off for anyone to catch up." Alexis' back was turned as she unpacked her bags. Her shoulders sagged and her dress was too loose. "You can tell me Alexis."_

_Without turning Alexis replied. "There's nothing to tell Chloe."_

Alexis woke suddenly. She'd had a fitful night. Images of her childhood mixed with images of Samantha. And Stefan. And Nikolas. And Helena. And Mikkos…images of school. And Chloe. And the attic. And other things. And inexplicable images of that man…why? The rest made sense, but she hardly knew him…

As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, she realized that Samantha was sitting by the window. Sitting wasn't the right word for it. She was curled into a ball…and…

Alexis was up like a shot, out of bed, across the room, she pulled the girl to her. "What's wrong Samantha, what's wrong?"

Samantha pushed at her chest. Her eyes were streaked with red. She wiped at her nose with her sleeve and returned to her position in the chair. "Go away."

Alexis knelt down beside her, "I'm not going anywhere Samantha."

"I hate you." Samantha said with quiet rage.

All the oxygen left Alexis' lungs. She hardly recognized the girl in front of her. She could not find it in her to chastise her. She wanted only to understand what had changed from the night before. She'd been so excited about London and meeting Chloe. "Samantha."

"You're my mother." Samantha cried.

"You know that."

"You never told me. Never. Nikolas and I used to play that you were our mother, but it wasn't a game for me, I knew you were, I didn't understand why it was a secret, but I knew it was, I knew we could NEVER tell. You let Sage call you Mama, but not ME, I couldn't, it wasn't allowed."

"Samantha."

"Why did you tell her? Why, Miss Morgan, why did you tell her when you've never even told me?"

"Sam, I didn't tell Chloe…she figured it out. As soon as she saw you, she knew."

"How?"

"Chloe's known me for a very long time Samantha, I'm not sure how."

"You need to tell her it's a secret, she can't go around saying that." Samantha insisted.

"No Samantha, it won't be a secret anymore. As soon as we leave England…"

"It won't be a secret?" Samantha shifted in the chair. "You aren't ashamed of me?"

Alexis couldn't breathe. Did she really think that? Of course, of course she would have thought that. "Oh God Samantha, I was never ashamed of you. I was trying to protect you."

"But…"

"I love you Samantha. I have loved you every minute of your life, even when I couldn't be with you."

"But we're together now, Cousin." Samantha smiled shyly.

Alexis embraced her again, this time she received no resistance. "Samantha, when we leave here, promise you'll never call me anything but Mama."

"I promise."


	31. Detours

**Chapter 30 Detours**

The rain came suddenly from the east and Alexis was caught unawares. She had spent most of the day at the library digging through American and Canadian Newspapers to get a feel for housing costs and employment opportunities. She had been disappointed, but hadn't been surprised that vacancies for women had been few and far between. Teaching seemed her most likely prospect, though not especially promising. She spent another several hours at the White Star Line office trying to book passage for her and Samantha. This was even more discouraging. A nasty winter storm had cancelled the prior week's voyages, so there were virtually no available spots until a week from Saturday. That was quite a bit longer than she had intended to impose on Chloe's kindness.

Number 10 Brighton Square looked particularly inviting in the pouring rain. Alexis smiled when she realized she could see Samantha's silhouette in the front window. Chloe had apologized profusely for her misstep Alexis recalled as she hurried up the steps and rang the bell. Alexis assured her that no real harm was done, in fact she admitted she should have better prepared Samantha. Chloe insisted on entertaining the child so Alexis could accomplish what she needed without dragging Samantha through the city. She was almost hurt when Sam agreed readily, but indeed it had worked out well.

Jenkins opened the door promptly and helped Alexis off with her overcoat and hat. She was startled when she realized Samantha was playing one of the French Lullabies she taught herself the week before. There hadn't been room to pack them. "There's a nice fire in there Miss, and Cook kept tea warm for you, the wife will have it into you momentarily."

Alexis thanked him and slipped quietly into the parlor. She was a bit startled by the site before her. Chloe sat in an arm chair drawing on a sketch pad, listening to the music. Samantha was facing away from her, with her black hair pulled away from her face with a green satin bow that matched the green satin trim of her plaid dress, and the spats on her shoes. As she finished her piece she turned suddenly and smiled. "Oh, you're back. I didn't hear you come in! Were you able to get your errands done? When do we leave?"

Alexis glanced over at Chloe, who was biting her lip and avoiding eye contact. Sam now had low bangs across her forehead. "Yes I got most of them done. I may need to go out for a bit tomorrow. What did you do with Miss Morgan?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Samantha rose and spun around. "Do you like my new dress?"

"It's lovely."

"Wait till you see the one we bought you for the play tomorrow night!" Sam continued. "Aunt Chloe bought us tickets to go and see Peter Pan! It's about a boy who can fly!"

"How thoughtful Chloe. You _really _shouldn't have." Alexis snapped.

"Don't be cross, it was my idea."

"It's alright Samantha. Why don't you run upstairs and get ready for bed? You may come down and say good night." Chloe smiled. Samantha nodded and walked quietly out of the room.

"Oh, Chloe…what were you thinking? I leave you with her for one day and you turn her into Alice Roosevelt!"

"It was only a few dresses and …"

"A few! There's more?"

"Alexis you can't expect to start a new life with the few things you brought with you." Chloe argued. "Please let her know it's alright, she was so happy."

"Chloe, you didn't need to buy her forgiveness! We'll just have to take them back in the morning. I can't afford to give her things like that, you are just confusing her."

"She picked out your dress Alexis. She spent almost an hour going through every rack. She wants you to love it." Chloe shot back. "Her dresses aren't going back and that's final. If you want to take yours back, that's your decision. And if you won't come to the play, I'll take her myself." She flounced back to her chair as the doorbell sounded again.

"Chloe, I'm sorry…I should be thanking you. I just…I'm afraid. Sam seems so happy and secure here and I don't know if I can do this on my own."

"Excuse Miss Morgan, there's a gentleman caller."

"I'm not expecting anyone at this hour Jenkins, please tell him to call again in the morning."

"I beg your pardon Madame, but he's asking for Miss …"

Jenkins was cut off by Sam exclaiming. "Mr. Alcazar! Did you bring Sage?"


	32. Interuptions

**Chapter 31 Interruptions**

Lorenzo made short work of the steps to Number 10. He rang the bell firmly while watching the two silhouettes in the window. Judging from their flailing arms an argument of some sort was in progress. The butler opened the door and ushered the man into the vestibule. He seemed hesitant to intrude on his mistress and her guest, Lorenzo suspected the man was 'accidentally' hearing the argument. But between the foul weather and his foul mood Lorenzo would not be turned away.

While the butler cautiously interrupted the women Lorenzo noticed movement at the top of the stairs. Apparently eavesdropping was the order of the day. He stepped out of the vestibule and into her line of sight. He was rewarded with a large genuine smile and as she rushed down the stairs she yelled. "Mr. Alcazar! Did you bring Sage?"

He caught her up in his arms and laughed. "No Princesa, it's much too cold and too late for her."

"Mr. Alcazar, the ladies will see you now."

Lorenzo stepped through the doors with Samantha still in his arms. He continued their conversation as if she were the one he came to see. "Is that a new dress? It's very becoming."

"It's very wet." Alexis said flatly. Lorenzo was still in his coat and his umbrella had done little to guard against the torrential rains. He set the child down with a small frown. Alexis continued. "Samantha, you were to be getting dressed for bed. Did you lose your way?"

"No Ma'am. I…I …"

"I bet you needed help with all those buttons didn't you? Let's find Lilly and see if she can help you get ready." Chloe jumped in. "Say goodnight to Mr. Alcazar."

"Goodnight Sir." Sam said with a grin.

"I'll be right back. Jenkins can you have Mrs. Jenkins bring service for 3. It seems we'll have a guest for tea."

Chloe hurried Samantha up the stairs, asking questions about the man in her parlor whom she'd never heard of. Sam whispered back snippets that made little sense to Chloe, and only piqued her curiosity. When they reached her room, Samantha stopped Chloe from coming in. "Mama's awful cross with all of us Aunt Chloe, you'd better get back to Mr. Alcazar, I can manage my buttons."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the serious child's dancing eyes. "Alright you, stay in your room this time." She bent down and gave the child a kiss on the cheek. "I'll protect your Mr. Alcazar."

"Thank you Aunt Chloe."

"It took less than twenty-four hours for me to track you down, Miss Davidovich. You are many things, but I would have never taken you for a fool. Helena Cassadine has eyes and ears everywhere, do you honestly think you can hide from her." Lorenzo lectured. "You told me yourself you thought you could protect her. You were wrong, can you take that chance again."

The two were completely unaware of the commotion surrounding them. Jenkins had cleared Mr. Alcazar's coat and was now making a show of sopping up the watery trail the guest had made. Mrs. Jenkins was laying the table muttering softly about visitors at all hours of the day and night and it just wasn't right. Lilly was running food in from the kitchen stealing glances at the tall dark stranger arguing with Miss Morgan's guest. Chloe walked into the chaos and watched in awe. She knew Alexis wasn't telling her everything, but she was beginning to wonder if she knew anything at all.

"I don't know how or why you tracked me down Mr. Alcazar, though I expect Stefan had a hand in it, but Helena knows nothing about Chloe, and by the time she returns to England Samantha and I will be well on our way to the Americas. I have the situation well in hand. So thank you for your concern, but I'm afraid it's misplaced."

"Oh, Alexis I'm not so sure about that." Chloe added reluctantly.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32 Neverland**

The Handsome Cab let them off a block away from the theatre. Samantha could barely contain her excitement. Chloe put an arm around her and whispered in her ear. The girl dashed off into the crowd and Alexis started in alarm.

"She just running ahead to get some flowers, I gave her a Tuppence. She's fine. Alexis please try and enjoy yourself."

Chloe had been reminding Alexis all day to stay calm. Alexis smiled weakly, she wanted dearly for tonight to be wonderful for Samantha, but she had trouble getting the night before out of her thoughts.

_Alexis had sat numbly, picking at her steak and kidney pie. Chloe and Lorenzo spoke in low tones about the situation. It seemed there was a very, very good chance that Helena knew about Alexis' best friend. Though Alexis had told Chloe never to write her at home, when Alexis disappeared after the Christmas holiday, sixteen year old Chloe was worried about her. She sent almost daily letters for 2 months, finally giving up in March. Though Alexis never received the letters, there was virtually no chance that Helena had missed them._

_Lorenzo had mocked her plan, pointing out that a thousand pounds and a thousand miles was no barrier to a woman like this. Alexis knew he was right. And hated him for it. But not as much as she hated herself. No matter what Alexis did now, Chloe was in Helena's line of fire. Her one true friend who would do anything for her…Alexis wanted to cry._

"Miss Lexis!!!" Alexis was pulled back to the present by a familiar voice. Seconds later Sage Alcazar was embracing her skirts. "Oh Papa, I found Miss Lexis too!!!"

Alexis glanced to see Samantha approaching hand in hand with Lorenzo Alcazar. She shot Chloe a quizzical glance.

"You must be Sage, I'm so glad you and your Papa could make it."

"Do they really fly in this play?" She asked Chloe.

"We'll have to see. Come along girls, our seats are waiting." Chloe took both girls by the hand and left Alexis standing gape mouthed. Lorenzo held out his arm and she had no choice but to take it.

_She hardly noticed when Lorenzo said goodbye and Chloe walked him to the front door. "Mr. Alcazar, thank you for the help. You're sure Mrs. Cassadine isn't already in England?" Chloe asked quietly._

"_Yes, I'm certain of that, she was still at the family compound in Greece as of this morning. Please convince Miss Davidovich to accept my help."_

"_That's easier said than done, sir. We are to attend a play tomorrow night. Is it still safe?"_

"_I think so." Lorenzo donned his coat and hat._

"_We'll be using my uncle's loge. There is room for six." Chloe smiled. "At the Duke of York Theatre. Do you know it?"_

"_Yes, Miss Morgan." Lorenzo smiled and made his way out into the night._

Samantha leaned against the loge railing only half in her seat. Alexis would pull her back, only for her to return to the position the second Alexis turned away. She was completely silent and still, as if trying to memorize the play. Sage, on the other hand, spent the first act jumping up and down next to Sam, clapping excitedly at every little action performed by the actors. "Papa, their nurse is a dog, Papa, that's so silly. Miss Lexis, you can't really sew a shadow on can you?" By the second act she was much more subdued crawling into her father's lap.

The adults paid little attention to the story unfolding below, all very much still focusing on the real drama surrounding them. Chloe had hoped Alexis would be distracted for at least a short while, but it was not to be.

_Chloe shut the door softly behind him and returned to Alexis, now pacing wildly in the parlor. She went to her friend and stopped her. "It will be alright Alexis, we'll figure it out."_

"_How can you say that? God Chloe I've invited the devil into your home!" Alexis cried. _

"_Alexis, listen to me. We will figure something out. Right now I want you to go upstairs and kiss Samantha goodnight, run yourself a bath, and go to bed. Things will look brighter in the morning."_

_Alexis nodded numbly. "Thank you, Chloe, I don't know what I'd do without you."_

Samantha and Sage literally danced their way out of the theatre. Running and jumping and singing out "I'm flying." Of course hardly anyone noticed, since every other girl leaving the show was doing the exact same thing. The boys were all having imaginary sword fights.

"Please let my driver see you ladies home."

"Oh, Papa…they aren't coming to the hotel with us." Sage asked suddenly somber.

"No Meja, they are guests of Miss Morgan's."

On impulse Alexis lifted the five year old. "You can ride with us to Miss Morgan's house, would you like that?"

Sage buried her head in her shoulder. Not answering.

"Aunt Chloe, couldn't Sage stay with us tonight?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33 Arrangements**

Lorenzo sat up front with Sebastian, while Alexis, Chloe and the girls climbed into the back. Samantha leaned against Alexis, and Sage nested into Alexis' lap. Chloe smiled "She's quite fond of you."

Alexis bobbed her head in reply. The fact was that she was very fond of Sage and she wasn't exactly sure when that had started. Perhaps it stemmed from having to be so distant with Samantha when she was this age. Sage's unbridled affection was a change for Alexis and it was so easy to return. She longed for the day she would have that with Samantha, but of course if something didn't change soon…

By the time they arrived at Chloe's Sage was dead to the world. Even Samantha had drifted off. As Lorenzo helped Chloe, then Sam out of the car, Jenkins rushed down to greet them. "Miss Morgan, you have another visitor. He's quite insistent. He says he needs to speak with Miss Davidovich and Mr. Alcazar immediately."

Alexis emerged with Sage in her arms, and the party quickly entered the house. "Where the devil have you been?" Stefan demanded before the front door had been closed.

"Stefan what are you doing here?" Alexis asked with as much force. "Chloe can you help me put the girls to bed. Say goodnight Samantha."

Samantha stifled a yawn and made a slight curtsey. "Goodnight Uncle, goodnight Mr. Alcazar."

Lorenzo and Stefan retreated into the parlor. "What's happened?"

"Helena left port this afternoon. If the good weather holds she'll be in Dover by tomorrow eve."

"What does she know?"

"I'm not certain, but something made her leave abruptly. Father wasn't expecting her to return for another fortnight."

"Well, I've my part in place, there's no reason it can't be pushed up a day or two. Have you made your arrangements?"

"You've convinced Alexis?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"Let me worry about that. Did you get the tickets?"

"Yes, 2 first class tickets on the Republic RHMS, departing tomorrow at 3 pm for New York. Passengers Alexis and Samantha Davis."

"Perfect."

"What's perfect about that? It will take Helena exactly 30 seconds to find that out." Alexis entered briskly with Chloe right behind. "And Helena is bound to come to Chloe, I can't leave her to fend her off by herself."

"Calm yourself Alexis, please let me explain." Stefan said, as Lorenzo moved stealthily across the room.

But to Jenkins' great disappointment the gramophone sounded before the conversation progressed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34 Departures**

"You Madame, are being ridiculous." Lorenzo Alcazar burst through the parlor doors into the front hall shortly after midnight. "Miss Morgan if you would please retrieve my daughter for me."

"Mr. Alcazar, she's sleeping, please there's no need to disturb her." Chloe pleaded.

"I won't have her in the company of this foolish woman for another second!"

"Watch your step Alcazar…Miss Morgan do as he says. Good riddance." Stefan barked.

"Alexis please?"

"Chloe get Sage, it's for the best." Alexis implored. She told herself her eyes stung from the late hour, but it was more than that.

Five tense moments past before Chloe appeared with the child bundled warmly. She handed her gently to Lorenzo and watched sadly as the two exited.

"I'll be here in the morning to see you off Alexis. You've made the right decision." Stefan kissed both of her cheeks then turned to his hostess. "I wish we'd met under different circumstances Miss Morgan. Thank you for all you've done."

"I wish I could say it's been a pleasure Mr. Cassadine." Chloe smiled wanly. "Good night to you."

Alexis wearily climbed the stairs after bidding Chloe goodnight. Without changing into a nightgown she crawled into bed next to Samantha. The girl instinctively rolled into her. "I hope I'm doing the right thing Samantha. Forgive me if I'm not." She whispered. "Mama loves you Little One."

"Did you sleep at all?" Chloe asked a dark eyed Alexis in the morning.

"A little." Alexis replied, "Would it be alright if we borrowed a suitcase? Samantha and I both seem to have much more than we arrived with."

"It's not too late to change your mind Alexis."

Alexis looked at her for a long moment. "I think it is."

"Where's Sage?" Samantha asked by way of a good morning. Kissing both Chloe and Alexis before sitting down to breakfast.

"Her father thought it best he take her home." Alexis said carefully, registering the disappointment on her daughter's face. "Samantha, we're leaving today."

Samantha bit down on her lower lip. She knew they had to go. She wanted to go. But she had never been as happy as she had been here. "Oh."

"Uncle Stefan will be here shortly to take us to the port." Samantha nodded. Tears forming against her will.

"Will we ever see you again?" Samantha asked Chloe.

Chloe immediately went to her side. But she had no easy answer to that and wouldn't risk lying to the child. "I hope so."

Chloe watched with a heavy heart as hansom cab pulled up to her doorstep. She hugged them both tightly, making them both promise to write her. She listened to Stefan as he told her she would have a guard until further notice. And made him promise that Alexis would be safe.

Alexis smiled bravely. "I can never thank you enough Chloe."

Sergi smiled and handed the cowering man a ten pound note. He returned promptly to his mistress.

"And?" She asked.

"They've boarded." He said simply.

"Excellent, take care of my bags." Helena Cassadine stepped out of the cab and walked to board the Republic.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35 Helena**

She found her cabin adequate. Nothing more, nothing less. It was tiresome to travel aboard an ocean liner. She much preferred the privacy of the Cassadine yacht. However the little mouse had left her little choice.

She was in no hurry. The voyage would take over a week and she relished the idea of letting Natasha form a false sense of security. The little whore had backed out of their agreement and she was going to pay. But the method of payment was still under debate. Helena thought of killing her. Slitting her throat and tossing her overboard. She had promised Mikkos she wouldn't, but that was years ago, and while he might suspect her, he could never prove Helena had anything to do with it.

Letting her live was becoming more attractive an option, however. The mouse was so protective of her bastard, so very in love with the child. It would actually be worse in some ways, and arguably more fun for Helena, to simply separate the two. Send Natasha incapacitated into the gutter and making sure she knew that her worst nightmare was raising her child. The child intrigued Helena on some level. The way she wouldn't cry, no matter how hurt she was. Yes, she held promise young Samantha. Her loyalty to her mother would be a joy to break.

Helena chose to dine in her cabin. Victorian society bored her. She had no use for their societal quirks and sexual repression. It was all so English, all so boring. According to Sergi there was a guard outside Alexis' cabin and there had been no sign of the Mouse or her bastard.

She was so very disappointed that Stefan chose to help his 'cousin'. Of course, Stefan was always a disappointment. From the moment that creature entered their home, Stefan had appointed himself her protector. He insisted she be educated along side him. And though she was almost 2 full years younger than him, they were soon doing the same course work. Helena was not supposed to know, but very little escaped her notice. She was almost saddened by his foolishness. His attempt to alter their identities was simply transparent. Frankly it surprised Helena that Alexis didn't object.

Helena hated that Alexis was so bright. Stefan was always filtering business decisions through the Alexis sieve. And though she was originally enraged, Alexis proved an asset. Let her help build the family fortune, she would never see a cent of it.

Out her porthole Helena say the sun setting and England fading from view. This was a good a time as any to visit her little mouse. Sergi fell in step behind her, and she made her way down the stairs and to Alexis Davis' cabin. Sergi made short work of the guard, stunning him with little more than a flick of his wrist, then opened the door for his mistress.

"Helena. I've been expecting you."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36 Journey**

Alexis watched as the sun set and England faded from view. It was cold, but she couldn't bear to be inside. She looked down and her tarnished ring. It was so small and insignificant, but would make a world of difference for her and Samantha.

"_Here." Lorenzo opened a dossier, and pulled various sheets of paper out for Alexis' perusal. _

_First was a wedding certificate dated July 1895. Alexandria Davidovich and Malcolm Scorpio. "You ran off and married him against your family's wishes."_

"_Mac." Alexis said softly. He was a stable boy for the Cassadines for roughly a year before he joined the British Royal Navy and been killed. He was a sweet boy. She hadn't known him well, but he was a good choice to be Samantha's father. He appeared out of nowhere and died with no known family._

"_And a certificate of birth for Samantha." Alexis was amazed at the authentic feel of the document. She ran a finger across the script: Samantha Alexandria Scorpio, born May 11, 1896. 6lbs2oz. _

"_That's Doctor Meadows signature. How…" She questioned._

"_It's not important. What's important is that you and Samantha now have a 'respectable past.' It will make it much easier for you to make your way." Lorenzo asserted. He'd given her the ring then. It was probably nothing but tin and was hardly breathtaking, but it did. It took her breath away. It was exactly what a young man in Mac's position could afford. _

"_Thank you Mr. Alcazar."_

"_Don't thank me yet."_

"Mama!" Samantha called. "Mama, aren't you cold out here?"

Alexis gave herself a small shake. It was cold, but she liked the freedom of being on deck. "Are you happy Samantha?"

"Oh yes." Her daughter answered with laughing eyes. Her cheeks were red from the cold and wind. "Cold but happy."

"You run along inside, I'll be there shortly." Samantha didn't need to be told twice. Alexis watched her disappear. "Please let me be doing the right thing." She whispered.

"_Helena has been fed information constantly while she's been gone. She's out for blood Alexis. We'll do everything we can to keep her at bay, but if you and Sam go off alone, she will find you eventually."_

"_I realize that Mr. Alcazar. But I've no other option."_

"_You do Alexis, my proposal still stands."_

_Alexis just stared. Chloe and Stefan stood by silently. "But, but that it was just a cruel joke Mr. Alcazar."_

"_I was not joking then, and I'm not joking now. Marry me Alexis."_

"_You know my past Mr. Alcazar. I'm not the marrying kind."_

"_I know very little about your past, your past does not concern me. It's the present I'm interested in, and the future. I'll protect you and Samantha with every resource available. I'll adopt Samantha and raise her as my own."_

"_But why, why would you do that?"_

_Lorenzo stood and turned away. He wasn't sure why anymore, but gave her the answer she was expecting. "Sage needs a mother, and she has her heart set on you."_

Alexis turned from the water and walked out of the cold and wind.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 37 Understandings**

Lorenzo watched the sunset and England fade from view. His mind was on her again. This wasn't supposed to have happened. It was a business arrangement. He and Mikkos met by chance in Rome six months before. Yet another of Sage's nurses had quit unexpectedly, and Lorenzo was left without a replacement. Lorenzo took her to the fountain to play. And felt he was being watched. The older man told him that Sage reminded him of a child he knew long ago. A child he had lost. Lorenzo had assumed by lost Mikkos meant death, but indeed that was not the case, though Lorenzo would not understand that for some time to come.

"_My Natasha had such spirit. The world lay out before her like an oyster. She laughed…then I let her down. It destroyed me as completely as it destroyed her."_

_Lorenzo nodded absently. "I'm very sorry." _

_Much later they dined together, by now they realized their families could be mutually beneficial to one another. Too much wine led Lorenzo to lament the loss of his Sophie and his worry for Sage. "Chose your bride carefully my friend…it may be the most important decision you ever make. Now my niece, she would be perfect. I think you'd like her."_

It seemed a lifetime ago. He had still not told Alexis and was now actually afraid too. As he watched her with Samantha, the wind blowing at her coat and hair, he knew he had fallen in love with her. This was not part of the deal, certainly not part of Lorenzo's plan. He could not pinpoint when it started. If he was honest with himself, he suspected it was the first time she rolled her eyes at Sage's theatrics.

She was terrified. All she wanted was to keep her daughter safe. He understood that. He understood she had sold her soul to one devil to free herself from another. She would never allow herself to love him, never allow herself to believe he loved her. Revealing his arrangement with Mikkos would destroy any chance he had with her. She was just obstinate enough to take the girl and try to make her way.

If he was to win her heart he would have to do so slowly, and they did not have time for that.

"Cherbourg harbour docking in 20 minutes." The porter sang out. He repeated the message in French.

Samantha ran through the doors. "Mr. Alcazar, we're almost there! Where's Sage?"

"She's with Alice, portside. Isn't your mother cold?"

"Yes, she'll be in in a minute." Samantha nodded. "Sage, Sage I can see France." She ran across the crowded lobby gleefully. Lorenzo thought back to his first encounter with the girl. Her bold demands that he stop his daughter from harming 'her'. Mikkos had mentioned a girl. Mentioned that Alexis would be unwilling to leave her, he failed to mention that the girl in question was Alexis'. But it was impossible to see them both and not know. Though Samantha was darker she had her mother's eyes, nose and smile, though he was only recently exposed to either of their smiles. Such beautiful smiles. Samantha smiled frequently these past three days. Alexis' were less frequent, but he vowed to change that…if she would let him.

"Mr. Alcazar." Alexis nodded as she stepped out of the cold wind.

"We'll be docking presently."

"Good."

"You haven't changed your mind."

"No Mr. Alcazar, I haven't and I won't." Alexis avoided his eyes. "It's getting dark, I wonder where Helena is."

"There's no telling. Hopefully she took the bait."

"Hopefully. We can't get far enough away if she didn't."

* * *

"Helena, I've been expecting you."

Mikkos sat comfortably in a captain's chair smoking his pipe. Helena shot an eyebrow up. "You're accompanying them? How quaint."

"No. I've no idea where Alexis is right now, I'm quite certain I will never see her again in my lifetime."

"Mores the pity. Don't worry Darling, I'll find her for you."

"No, Helena this ends now. You have hurt her and Samantha for the last time. Enjoy the cruise my dear, it may well be your last."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 38 Cherbourg**

They disembarked from the ferry in the early evening. Lorenzo handed a sleepy Sage to Alexis and went to discuss something with Sebastian. Samantha stayed with her mother, listening to the crowd around her. Some spoke French, others English, still others spoke languages she was unfamiliar with. Alice found a bench off to the side of the road and the quartet decided to wait for Lorenzo there.

"What's happens now Mama?" Samantha asked.

Alice smiled at the question. For so long this child had been forced to live a lie. Alice knew all along that Miss Alexis was the girl's mother. Staff who didn't know began guessing and gossiping once the child was old enough to toddle. The resemblance was simply uncanny.

"We'll have to ask Mr. Alcazar. I'm sure we'll get some rooms at an inn."

Sage stirred in her arms. "I'm cold Miss Lexis."

"Just a few more minutes Sage."

Lorenzo approached, and pulled Alice aside. He gave her some brief instructions, she nodded and went to the car. "Come Meja." He took the child back from Alexis and announced. "The church is just down this street."

Alexis stopped. "Church?"

"Yes, St. Etienne."

"Mr. Alcazar, why are we going to a church when the children are tired and hungry?"

"Because, Mon Cherie it would be unseemly to start the honeymoon before the wedding." Alexis turned bright pink. Samantha looked from her mother to Sage's father. She had no earthly idea what he meant, but it was clear Mama didn't like it. "You did say you weren't going to change your mind."

"I have no intention of backing out Mr. Alcazar, but we can't just walk into a church and get married. The priest may not even be in this evening."

"Oh, he's expecting us Alexis." Lorenzo smiled at her renewed flush. "And as you said the girls are tired and hungry, the faster we get this over with the better for all. Come Samantha."

"This, this isn't right Mr. Alcazar." He stopped again with a sigh. Samantha hung back with her mother.

"What's right is the Church desperately needs a new roof, and now they can get one."

* * *

The church was quite small. And it was true they were in dire need of a new roof. Lorenzo laid a sleepy Sage down in a back pew, and Pere Antoine directed Alexis to a small room in the back. There hung from a peg was a simple white gown and a matching veil. "Is everything alright?" Samantha asked timidly.

Alexis took a deep breath and pulled the girl to her. "Yes. I'm just a bit nervous, but there are a few things I need to explain to you. Can we have a little talk?"

"Yes."

"You know what a wedding is right?"

"Yes…that's when two people get married." She read plenty of books that ended in marriage and happily ever after, even if she had never witnessed anything of the kind.

"That's right. Well Mr. Alcazar and I are going to get married…tonight."

Samantha's eyes grew larger. "You are?"

Alexis nodded. "And that means Mr. Alcazar will be your father. Would you like that?"

"I…I think so. I've never had one before, but I like Mr. Alcazar."

"I'm glad. It also means that Sage will be your sister." Sam nodded slowly, processing the logical conclusion.

"And you'll be Sage's mother." Tears burned behind her eyes.

"I will." Alexis pulled her closer still. "Is that alright with you Samantha?"

"It doesn't matter." She replied listlessly.

"It matters, it matters very much." Alexis tilted the child's chin so they were face to face. "Is it alright if Sage calls me Mama, or would you prefer she not?"

"Sage will do what she wants." Samantha said honestly. "But I guess if she has to share her Papa with me…may I call him Papa?" Alexis nodded. "Then I guess I don't mind sharing you."


	40. Chateau D'Couer

**Chapter 39 Chateau D'Couer**

The car was waiting outside the church. Sage hadn't stirred since their arrival, was bundled into Alexis' arms as soon as she was situated. Sam climbed in and snuggled against them. Lorenzo thought briefly if Miss Morgan was there, it would be an exact replica of the previous evening.

"The chateau is not far. We'll be there soon. Alice should have dinner ready by the time we arrive. I told her to keep it simple."

Alexis nodded. "I think this one is gone for the night. She'll be ravenous by dawn."

"What about you Princesa? Will you still be awake when we arrive?"

Sam only nodded. She felt suddenly shy around this man. She had sat by Sage during the ceremony. It was short and very simple, but Sam did not understand anything the man in the funny clothes said. She recognized it as Latin, but he spoke with such a singsong lilt that only made her tired. Mama wore a white dress, it was so beautiful. She was so beautiful. Lorenzo gave Mama a ring. Samantha gazed at it now. Two simple bands of gold twisted around each other with a tear shaped milky stone in the center and a dozen or so small diamonds surrounding it. It was as beautiful as anything Aunt owned. Then he kissed Mama, on the lips. Mama's cheeks turned pink. And then it was over.

Alice greeted the family. She gathered Sage in her arms, and led Samantha inside the residence. Lorenzo offered Alexis a hand out of the vehicle and in a fluid movement quite literally swept her off her feet. "Mr. Alcazar!"

"Welcome home, Mrs. Alcazar." Alexis could feel the blush all the way to her toes. She could only imagine what Alice and Samantha might say or what Sebastian would think, but indeed she didn't see one of them as Lorenzo carried her inside. What she did see, well that knocked her off balance just the same.

They entered a large room with an enormous hearth, with a fire crackling softly inside. A small table was laid out with flickering candles, champagne flutes, flowers and place settings for two. Panic rose in her throat. She wasn't ready.

"This is beautiful Mr. Alcazar, but the girls need to eat as well."

"I don't intend to starve them Alexis. Alice will see they get something to eat and will put them to bed." He smiled at her renewed blush. "I thought perhaps I could dine with my wife alone. That's not too much to ask is it?"

"N..n..no, not at all. It's just this is a strange place and they…"

"Both girls are quite comfortable with Alice. She will stay with them until they are asleep."

"Thank you…for that…for Alice. Samantha was quite happy to see her again. And I…I it will be nice to have a familiar face around for me as well…not that you and Sage and Samantha are unfamiliar, it's well…but what will happen when Alice returns. Helena would never give her a good reference, let alone her job back, and it hardly seems fair…"

"Alexis, I've asked Alice to join my staff. Consider it a wedding gift. The first of many. She will act as your ladies maid and the girls' nurse until we arrive in Venezuela."

"Then what?"

"That depends on whether or not she likes it there. If it agrees with her she'll stay on in which ever capacity you see fit. If it doesn't, I've promised her passage where ever she'd like to go, an impeccable reference, and a years wages."

"That's, that's very generous of you."

"Alexis?"

"Yes.."

"I'm quite hungry, may we continue this stimulating conversation over dinner?" Lorenzo stood behind one of the chairs and pulled it out. Alexis smiled awkwardly, and accepted the seat.


	41. The Morning After

**Chapter 40 The Morning After**

Alexis opened a reluctant eye and quickly closed it against the burning light. It hurt. Her eyelid hurt. But then so did her eye and eyebrow and forehead. Come to think of it, she was fairly certain the only thing that didn't hurt was her hair. She brushed a hand through it and decided she was wrong. Somehow her hair hurt too.

Outside her window there was horrible shrieking and she wanted more than anything for it to stop. She shielded her eyes with her hand and tried opening them again. She was in a room she did not recognize, wearing a nightgown she did not own.

"Oh dear god!" She sat up with a jolt and regretted it immediately. Her head. Now panic added to the pain. Last night, what had happened last night?

"_Welcome home, Mrs. Alcazar."_

She looked down at her finger to the beautiful ring. They'd married in a little rundown church. She'd tried to talk him out of it. Tried to buy herself some time. But not hard enough. He'd kissed her, of course it was part of the ceremony and to be expected, but she hadn't. It scared her. It scared her because she didn't hate it.

Sebastian drove them to a cottage and promptly disappeared, as did Alice and the girls. Lorenzo scooped her into his arms and carried her in to the house. She hadn't expected or hated that either.

What had happened then? Alexis rested her head in her hands. Dinner. Bread and cheese and champagne. Vintage 1843. A good year, he'd assured her. That was true. Every time she'd had to look into his eyes, she took another sip. Every time he called her Alexis she drank more. She knew she was obligated, she knew her obligation. Every time she thought of it she drank again. How many bottles, it was early when they'd finished the first…he called to the kitchen and another one arrived. And a third perhaps? She forced herself to think back, did he consume any himself? Yes, he certainly had a glass,

"Ah you're awake." He smiled.

Instinctively she pulled the quilt to cover herself. He smiled and handed her a glass filled with a horrid smelling liquid. "This should help."

"Help what?" She whispered and pulled the glass as far from her nose as she could manage.

"Drink it Alexis." He gently commanded.

She forced herself to sip it and sputtered in distaste.

"All of it, I promise you'll feel better for it."

Alexis eyed him suspiciously, wanting to argue, but not really up to it. And in the back of her brain she vaguely remembered some vow of obedience. He watched her all the while, finally reaching for the glass when it was empty.

"I'll leave you to dress, but don't take too long. I'd like us to talk to the children together."

"Mr. Alcazar." Alexis called as he made to leave.

"Alexis, I'm your husband. It's perfectly acceptable for you to call me by my given name."

"Yes…but Mr. Alcazar, last night…"

"What about last night, Mrs. Alcazar?" Lorenzo arched an eyebrow and gave her a crooked smile.

"I…I…" Alexis bit down on her lower lip.

"You had too much champagne."

"I thought I might have."

"You seemed very nervous at first."

"At first?" Alexis squeaked.

"The champagne did wonders to loosen your tongue." Lorenzo winked at her. She gaped at him. "The girls are waiting Mrs. Alcazar."


	42. Surprises

**Chapter 41 Surprises**

Lorenzo closed the door with a low chuckle. He was not remotely surprised Alexis could not recall the previous evening's events. She consumed almost 2 bottles of champagne by herself. She'd begged for a third bottle, but Lorenzo wouldn't allow it. He smiled at their first lovers' quarrel.

"_You…you're jusht like the resht of them. Men…women are too 'ignorant' to vote. Too 'nervous' to drive. Too 'fragile' to work. Well, Mr. Alcazar let me explain shomething to you…" Alexis wove her way from the table to the settee and looked back at Lorenzo, pointed a finger and continued "…what were we talking about?"_

"_The fact that I think you've had enough to drink, and you disagree."_

"_Ah, yesh…" Alexis nodded "As I was saying…" and with that her head fell back and her eyes closed._

Lorenzo stepped out the front door. "Samantha, Sage come it's time to come in."

"But Papa it's snowing!!!" Sage argued. The girls had already made two snow creatures, several snow angels and were now running around trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues.

"Come in and dry off." Samantha obeyed without question, looking only slightly put out. Sage did not.

"No! I don't want to go inside. We have to be quiet inside."

"Meja…" Sage stood defiantly.

"They have a surprise for us Sage." Samantha added. "We can play again later."

"A surprise? What is it Papa…tell me Samantha!" Sage said running through the door.

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise." Sam reasoned peeling off her coat and boots and tiptoeing out of the puddles left by them.

Lorenzo watched the exchange. "When do we get the surprise?" Sage persisted as Lorenzo helped her out of her wet things. "Oh, Miss Lexis, you look so pretty!"

"Thank you Sage. Did you sleep well?" Alexis asked as she descended the stairs. Lorenzo paused to take in his wife. Her hair was swept up in a graceful twist, she wore the most stuffy of her new dresses, but it was still a thousand times more becoming than any of her old wardrobe. The green brought out the hazel specks in her brown eyes.

"Yes, I woke up before everyone and Papa said I had to be quiet and I had to wait and wait for breakfast and I was so hungry."

"What about you Samantha? Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, Mama. You do look pretty." Sam added.

Lorenzo noticed the flush of color that rose to Alexis' face. Even compliments from children embarrassed her. "Right this way, ladies." He said with a bow and ushered them into the great room where yesterday's dinner table was set for four.

"This isn't a surprise! It's breakfast. I already had breakfast."

"Its brunch Meja, you don't have to eat if you don't wish to."

"Oh, I'll eat. May I have some cocoa?" Sage climbed into the closest chair.

"Oh, may I have some too?" Sam asked as she took the place across from Sage.

_Lorenzo lifted Alexis with some difficulty from the settee, he called softly to Alice from the landing. She emerged hesitantly._

"_Are the girls settled in?" He asked_

"_Yes sir, Miss Sage woke up just long enough to eat. And Miss Samantha barely made it into her nightdress before she was asleep." She whispered._

"_Would you mind helping Mrs. Alcazar to bed? It seems she's having trouble staying awake herself."_

_Alice looked a bit confused. "Yes sir, I'll help her."_

_The woman followed as Lorenzo carried Alexis to the master suite and set her gently on the bed._

"_The third bedroom, is it made up yet?"_

"_Not yet sir, I'll get to it when I'm done here."_

"_No need, I'll manage. Goodnight Alice."_


	43. Marriage

**Chapter 42 Marriage**

Sage jumped from her seat and ran to her father. "Oh Papa, oh Papa!" She hugged him briefly and ran to Samantha. "Sam, did you hear Sam, did you!" before Sam could reply she was climbing into Alexis lap and saying. "Did you really marry Papa? Miss Lexis?"

"Yes, Sage, you were there don't you remember?" Alexis teased.

"I wasn't. When?" Sage's eyebrows knit with confusion.

"It was last night, Meja, you were there, but I'm afraid you slept through it." Lorenzo explained.

"Well that's not fair. Did Sam sleep through it too?" She pouted.

"No, I was awake." Samantha answered. "Mama wore such a pretty dress."

"You should have woken me up. Papa promise next time you get married you'll wake me up!" Causing Lorenzo to laugh heartily.

"Sage." Alexis maneuvered the girl so that they were face to face. "Do you know what it means to get married?"

The child thought for a moment. She knew it was something grown ups did, and she knew it didn't happen often, she also was sure from the way Papa had announced it, it was a good thing. But no she wasn't really sure. She shook her head slowly.

Samantha giggled. Alexis smiled and gave the little girl a squeeze. Lorenzo gaped. How had Alexis known? He was sure by Sage's reaction she knew what he'd meant. "It means, Sage, that we are now a family. Your Papa is my husband, Samantha is your sister." Sage's eyes grew bigger. "And I'm your Mama."

Tears spilled down her cheeks and Alexis pulled her closer. "Oh Miss Lexis…"

Alexis stood up with the girl and stroked her curls. Lorenzo stood quickly and approached. Alexis raised her hand, she whispered. "We'll be back in a minute."

As they disappeared up the stairs Lorenzo fell back into his seat completely perplexed. "She'll be alright, Mr…" Samantha bit her lip. "it's just a little…"

"Overwhelming?" He put his hand over Samantha's. "I thought, she'd be happy…I thought…"

"Oh she's happy. It's just when you've wanted something so badly, for so long and then all of a sudden you have it…" Samantha trailed off. She had wanted her mother more than anything, and though she'd had her in many ways…being able to call her that still amazed her. She knew it was the same for Sage…different but the same.

Lorenzo looked to the child. What was he doing letting her comfort him? Her world had just been turned upside down for the 10th time in little over a week. He knew Alexis had spoken to her before the ceremony, but still this was going to be a big adjustment for her as well. He felt foolish. He laughed at himself. Samantha turned away, misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry…may I be excused please?" Samantha asked quietly.

"Yes…but hurry and put your coat on, we need to go to town." He smiled.

"We…let me ask Mama…" Lorenzo lifted the child to him with one arm.

"No need, Papa says yes." A shy smile spread across her face.

"Mama said I could call you Papa, but I…I wasn't sure if you'd like it."

"Well, what else would you call me? You could call me Father." He said adjusting her so that she was on his back. "Or Daddy… Pops…no…"

Samantha laughed. "I like Papa…" She squeezed his neck from behind.

"Papa it is then." Lorenzo bent down so she could slide off his back, he helped her on with her still damp coat, and put his own on. Alice walked in. "Alice, tell Mrs. Alcazar my daughter and I have an errand to run, we'll be back shortly."

"Yes sir, Mr. Alcazar. I'll be happy to let her know." Lorenzo took Samantha by the hand and left with a tip of his hat.


	44. Family

**Chapter 43 Family**

Alexis carried Sage to her bedroom and sat down with her on the bed. The child clung to her, crying silently. "Sage, sweetheart, it's alright."

Sage mumbled an incoherent response. "Sweetheart, look at me…look at Mama."

The girl pulled back. Alexis wiped her tears away. And had her blow her nose. "That's better now. Sage can you tell me why you're crying?"

Sage shook her head solemnly and returned to Alexis' shoulder.

"Are you sad that your papa and I got married?" Alexis ventured.

"No…" she whispered.

"Are you upset because we didn't wake you up for the wedding?" She tried again.

"I'm not sad." Sage insisted. "I don't know why I'm crying, my eyes just keep leaking and I can't make them stop."

"Oh, I see." Alexis smiled. She was almost relieved at Sage's reaction. She had half expected the girl to consider this another present from her Papa and act as if her 'Mama' was a possession. It was obvious now that Sage was completely surprised and overwhelmed by the news.

"Are you really my Mama now?"

Alexis nodded. "Yours and Samantha's."

"Can I call you Mama or do I have to call you Cousin?"

"I'd like Mama better." Alexis answered carefully. Sage had not questioned her as Samantha's mother or Samantha suddenly calling her Mama, but it plainly confused her.

"Will you still teach me things?"

"Yes, we should get back to lessons soon, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, I missed them when you left with Sam." Sage looked up at her suddenly. "Will you and Sam leave if I'm naughty again?" Her eyes were wide with panic and tears threatened again.

"No, Sage, no, Samantha and my leaving had nothing to do with you."

"But after we fell into the pond and everyone got upset and we didn't have lessons the next day, and then you left. And Papa was so sad and I was so sad and no one sang me a lullaby…papa can't sing."

Alexis closed her eyes. She had given no thought to how her abrupt departure would affect Sage. "I will never leave you again Sage, I promise."

"And Papa, don't leave Papa either, it made him so cross."

It made him sad, it made him cross? She had learned to appreciate Sage's candor. The child was honest to a fault. But what did this mean?

"I won't leave Sage. We are a family now."


	45. Secrets

**Chapter 44 Secrets**

Alexis peered anxiously out the window for the fourth time in as many minutes. Sage was curled in her lap and she was reading to her, but the snow was coming down harder and she found it more and more difficult to concentrate.

"Alice, you're sure they didn't say where they were going?" She asked again.

"I'm sorry Miss Alexis, just that they had an errand."

"Mama, what happened next? Does the farmer get Peter?" Sage asked.

"Ah…let's see." Alexis returned to the _Tale of Peter Rabbit_, occasionally asking Sage to sound out a word. Peter had just been safely tucked into bed, when the front door flew open. Alexis was out of the chair in a flash.

"Where on earth have you been?" She demanded. She rushed to Samantha and began helping her off with her coat. "Your errand took over 3 hours. And the snow is almost a foot deep. Samantha, go warm up by the fire. I want an answer Mr. Alcazar…"

"But it's a secret Mama." Samantha answered readily.

Alexis glared at Lorenzo. "It's a secret Mama." He mimicked.

"Samantha go warm up."

"Don't be mad." Samantha begged.

"She was just worried about us, Princesa, she isn't angry at all." Samantha wasn't convinced. Sage was by her side.

"Can we go and play outside again Sam, you promised we could."

"No one is going outside." Alexis snapped.

"Basta ya!" Lorenzo yelled. "Enough. Girls go find Alice."

"It's a special secret Mama, a Christmas secret. Don't be angry. We didn't mean to be late, it just took so long and the motor car slid off the road. So we had to walk the rest of the way."

"The car slid off the road!" Alexis quickly examined Samantha for bruises.

"Alice!" Lorenzo bellowed. The woman appeared almost instantly. "Would you please see that Samantha gets a bath and keep Sage occupied until dinner?"

She nodded and hastily urged the girls upstairs.

"The car slid off the road, Mr. Alcazar!"

"Sebastian was traveling at roughly 12 kilometers an hour Alexis. We landed in a bush not a meter from the road. She was not hurt, she wasn't even frightened." Lorenzo seethed. "But just now, just now you frightened her and Sage."

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Did you see the way they were looking at you? You were shouting at them because you were angry with me. That will not happen again." Lorenzo took a single stride and ended only an inch from Alexis. He put both gloved hands on her arms. "Am I understood?"

Alexis swallowed nervously. She tried to look away, but he gently forced her face back to his. "Am I understood?" His voice softer now, but just as firm.

"I…I…I'm sorry. I'm not used to having Samantha out of my sight for that long, and I was worried, and I don't like her keeping secrets from me and could you please let go of me?"

"Am I understood?"

"Yes. I won't yell at you in front of the children again."

Lorenzo laughed at her careful choice of words. He loosened his hold on her and began to shed his coat.

She gasped softly, "You said no one was hurt."

Lorenzo looked at the blood on his sleeve. "I believe I said Samantha wasn't hurt. But this wasn't from the car. I tripped on the ice and cut my arm. It's nothing."

"Let me see." Alexis led him to the fireplace and rolled up his sleeve. There was an inch long gash on his forearm. "Sit here and warm up, I'll get something for that." She was back almost instantly with some alcohol, warm soapy water and a clean rag. She washed and wrapped the wound in silence.

"Thank you." He said simply.

"It was nothing. I…I truly am sorry for before. I'll apologize to the girls." She stood to go, but he held her wrist. She stared silently, fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I worried you. I know Samantha's safety is of utmost importance to you." Then he leaned in, cupped her face, and gave her a gentle kiss. "Lo seinto."


	46. Sides

**Chapter 45 Sides**

Alexis woke up alone again. She heard the girls playing underneath her window, only this time the sound simply made her sad. She sat up reluctantly. She didn't have the luxury of a hangover to help her forget what happened the previous evening.

_He cupped her face and gave her a gentle kiss. "Lo Siento." He kissed her again a little less gently. His tongue urged her lips apart and she gasped as it brushed her own. Her eyes grew wide and she backed away. He didn't pursue her. He didn't stop her as she mumbled something about the girls and hastily retreated. _

"Good morning Miss Alexis." Alice entered with a breakfast tray.

"This isn't necessary Alice. I'm more than capable of coming down stairs to breakfast."

"Mister Lorenzo insisted." Alexis was beginning to wonder whose side Alice was on. The morning before she was horrified to find her old clothes gone and a new wardrobe in it's place. Alice just smiled and said that was what she was given to unpack. And wasn't that a beautiful blue, and how she'd never seen a more becoming waistline. And why not do something a little different with her hair…

Alice went to the wardrobe and pulled a cranberry silk shirtwaist out. She held it up for Alexis' approval. Alexis gave a resigned nod. And picked at her croissant and sipped her coffee. Alice started a bath for her and then bid her a dreadfully cheerful adieu. Alexis rolled her eyes at the horrid French.

Even Alice seemed happier here, Alexis thought as she disrobed and immersed herself in the fragrant bathwater. Immediately her thoughts returned to last night. They'd dined alone again. Their conversation was strained focusing on the children, the weather, anything but the kiss. There was no champagne, only a carafe of red wine. Later she'd kissed the girls goodnight and padded her way to her bedroom. Though she gasped when she saw him there, she was not exactly surprised. He'd made it clear that this was her part of the bargain. She owed him this.

"_Are the girls asleep?" He asked calmly from the wingback chair._

"_Yes…I…I think Samantha was exhausted from your little adventure, and Sage refused a nap today." Alexis tried to think of something natural to do while this man stared her down. "Is…Is your arm any better?"_

"_My arm is fine. Thank you." He smiled. "Is everything to your liking? The chateau? Your clothes? Our room?"_

"_Everything is lovely. You really didn't have to go to so much trouble." He stood and closed the distance between them with every word she uttered. By trouble he was close enough to touch. "Goodnight…Mr…"_

"_I really have to insist that you call me Lorenzo in our boudoir Alexis."_

"_Goodnight Lorenzo…" she forced out._

"_You aren't even dressed for bed yet …do you like your new nightgown?" He grinned wickedly._

_She eyed the white silk he now held in his hand. "Y..y..yessss." she stammered. "It is quite warm."_

_He laughed. "I haven't really seen you in it. Will you put it on for me? Please."_

She'd had to fight the urge to slap him. Instead she pulled the gown from him and nodded. She'd returned to the bathroom and tried to remember to breathe as she slipped it on. The room was warm, but she was so cold. Part of her wanted to lock herself away in the bath until he gave up or fell asleep, but she made herself face him and get it over with.

"_You look beautiful, Mi Amor."_

_She pretended not to understand his words, his lies, it was easier. She allowed him to embrace her, to lift her and lay her down. She allowed him to kiss her and tried to respond accordingly. He was gentle and slow, and she tried to keep her terror at bay. She didn't realize she'd started to cry. She was unaware that she was trembling. But neither escaped his notice. Her eyes flew open as he stopped and pulled away from her. He turned in disgust and stood abruptly._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She found herself sobbing. "Go ahead, I won't fight you. I know this is what you want."_

"_This, this is what I want? No Alexis, this is not what I want." He spat. "How could you think I'd want my wife to loathe my touch? Goodnight Mrs. Alcazar."_

Alexis swallowed a sob. Sage's laughter reached her ears. Samantha's followed suit. She had to try harder. She vowed to try harder. To push away the memories that made her shake and cry. To get His face, His hands, His cruel laugh out of her mind and concentrate on the man she was married to, the man, who had sacrificed his own happiness to help her and give his daughter a mother. He deserved so much better than what she could give him.


	47. Hope

**46 Hope**

"Papa…play with us." Sage pleaded. Lorenzo was walking from the carriage house to the main house. He was in a foul temper, so counted to tres before responding to Sage's request.

"I'm quite busy today Sage."

"Samantha said you need to take me to town. It's part of the secret." Sage tried again. "When will we go?"

"When your mother is ready."

"But Mama can't know Papa!" Samantha exclaimed. The urgency in her voice made him smile.

"I know Princesa, but do you think she'll let us go to town without her after yesterday?" Lorenzo approached them now and drew them into a huddle. He looked to Samantha. "We'll send the two of you off to the bookstore, and Sage and I will sneak off."

Samantha smiled brightly. She was so beautiful, so innocent. His stomach turned. How could something so perfect come from such a heinous act? He pulled them both closer and kissed each on the forehead. "But remember, Ninas, it is a secret." He addressed them both, but focused on Sage. "That means no telling Mama. Go play."

"_This, this is what I want? No Alexis, this is not what I want." He spat. "How could you think I'd want my wife to loathe my touch? Goodnight Mrs. Alcazar."_

_He'd stormed out of the room, out of the house, into the frigid night air. When he was safely away from all the civilized world he imploded. He kicked, punched and cursed a poor old apple tree that never hurt a fly. _

_Then he cried. Cried the way he cried when they told him Sophie would never come home. He sank into the snow and cried. He'd known there was little chance Mikkos was telling the truth. He suspected when she looked so surprised at the wedding and birth certificates. Alexis was surprised at the name not horrified or saddened. No, Samantha was not the product of a youthful indiscretion._

_Part of him wanted to force Alexis to tell him who had done this. He wanted the man dead, dead by his hands. The rational part of him knew that he would do more harm than good. _

"I can keep a secret Papa." Sage assured him as they walked from the bookstore. "Tell me what it is!"

"Meja…patience is a virtue."

"What does that mean Papa? How come Samantha knows the secret and I don't? How come Samantha calls you Papa?"

"Oh you…do you ever run out of questions? Why Papa, What Papa, When Papa…" He lifted her in the air and to his shoulders. "How Papa, Who Papa!"

Sage giggled. "Do I ask too many questions?"

"No Meja, just enough, just enough." Lorenzo laughed.

"Then why do you tease me?" She asked earnestly.

"That's what Papas do." And for now that answer satisfied his little one.

_Lorenzo was half frozen when he returned to the house. He went straight to her room, listening at the door to see if she was still crying. He slipped in and returned to his seat. He watched her sleep curled in a ball with tear stained cheeks. "Never again, Mi Amor, never again." _

_As dawn crept over the horizon, he left her. He was calmer now, but still enraged. Somehow he would gain her trust. And maybe someday he would earn her love. He had to hope._


	48. Faith

**Chapter 47 Faith**

The following Sunday Alexis had the surreal adventure of going to church. To a Catholic Mass, more precisely. To a Catholic Mass, with her husband and daughters. One whose entire experience with church of any kind had been late at night, less than a week before, watching her mother wed a virtual stranger while fighting the urge to sleep. It seemed however, to be Sage's first experience with church as well, but this was not the case. Lorenzo took Sage to services almost every Sunday. He had done so faithfully while staying with the Cassadines, even though it meant an hour long drive to the nearest Catholic Church, since there were relatively few left in England.

Apparently Lorenzo was so devote in his worshiping he failed to notice Sage climbing up and down the pew, leafing through the psalms books and making faces at the faithful behind her. Samantha on the other hand seemed simply bored. Her Latin wasn't strong and she was too small to see the altar, but when the hymns started she was mesmerized. Alexis watched Samantha's small fingers trying to work out the notes on the pew in front of her.

Alexis was not particularly happy about going to church to begin with. By baptism she was Russian Orthodox, and in school she had attended the local Anglican Church with her classmates. She believed in God, but had little use for religion in general. In her opinion it seemed to be the root of more wars than anything else. Lorenzo had insisted they attend as a family, and since he was making very few demands at the moment, she acquiesced. But if Sage's behavior didn't improve, Lorenzo could take the children by himself again.

The following week Lorenzo started traveling to Paris to attend meetings. He returned every evening played with the girls, and dined alone with Alexis. They had not discussed the 'unfortunate incident', but it played on Alexis' mind. She could not bear to bring it up, but she knew it would eventually have to be addressed. Dinner conversation focused on the girls, their lessons, the increasingly cold weather and Sage's desire for more snow, and occasional inquiries about Helena.

"Samantha seems a little distant today. Is anything wrong?" Lorenzo asked one evening.

"She's fine, maybe a little claustrophobic. It's been much too cold for them to play outside."

"And Sage is driving her to distraction I'm sure." Lorenzo chuckled.

"They are getting along remarkably well actually. I think it's something else."

"Music." Lorenzo said simply.

Alexis looked at him. Yes, of course, she missed the piano. Samantha kept asking when they were going to church again, and begging Alexis to take them to town. She finally admitted there was a dance studio near the bookstore and she liked to listen to the music the girls practiced to. "I think you are right, I hadn't realized it."

"We'll remedy that." He pushed away from the table. "When we're in Paris next week."

"We're taking the girls to Paris?" Alexis asked.

"No, we, you and I are going to Paris."

"I don't understand and how will this remedy Samantha missing the piano?"

"The commute is becoming tiresome, so I plan to spend most of next week in Paris. I also have a Gala to attend, and it's expected my wife will be by my side."

"No one knows you have a wife." Alexis argued feeling slightly panicked.

"I've made no secret of our nuptials, and you will attend."

"If you insist, I'll go, but I don't see…"

"You'll need to have a dress made. Miss Morgan gave me a name of a young female designer who has recently opened her own design house. She's agreed to make your gown, but requires no less than two fittings. It will just be easier if you stay in the city with me. You'll have plenty to do, there's a rumor they have a rather nice museum there."

"I can't leave the girls…" She protested.

"You can and you will. Alice and Sebastian will remain with the children."

"We've only just started lessons again."

"This is not up for debate Alexis. It will only be for three days and two nights. You've nothing to worry about." Lorenzo rose and left the room before Alexis could think of another reason.

He was wrong. Alexis had no reason to worry about 3 days in Paris, but every reason to worry about 2 nights.


	49. Sanity

**Chapter 48 Sanity**

Clearly he had lost his mind. He looked over to Alexis, her hands primly on her lap, looking straight ahead at the passing scenery. She hadn't said a word since kissing the girls goodbye. He knew she was surprised, maybe even hurt, when the girls took the news of their departure so well. She had no idea how hard he had to work to get them to accept it.

"_Three days Papa? Three whole days?" Samantha asked with wide eyes. _

"_I want to go too Papa, I want to sail boats and see the big tower." Sage insisted._

"_Monsieur DuMount, needs to be able to sketch you."_

"_But he already sketched us." Samantha argued._

"_Yes, for the locket, this is for the portrait. You both need to sit for it."_

"_I don't like sitting Papa…I want to go with you and Mama."_

"_I promise we'll go to Paris together after Christmas, Meja. You can show Samantha all your favorite places then."_

It took another half hour of persuasion before they agreed. That evening he'd 'announced' it over dinner the girls barely batted an eye. He suspected Alexis was counting on one of them to beg them to stay.

Later that evening she told him sharply that if he wanted her to attend Mass in the morning, he'd need to keep Sage under control. And bribing her was not an acceptable option. That threw him. He'd just used every possible method to convince Sage to let him take 'her mama' away and now he had a new challenge.

"_Sage, it's time to go." Alexis turned to her._

_Sage made no move at all. She sat eyes forward, hands folded, ignoring Alexis._

"_Alright Sage, you win." Samantha piped up. Alexis eyed her curiously. Sage jumped from her seat and ran passed Alexis and Lorenzo to the cloak room jabbering a mile a minute._

"_What on earth?" Alexis asked._

"_What did she win Princesa?"_

"_The bet." Samantha answered casually. "You told her last night she had to behave and I bet her that she couldn't and she said she could. So I told her she had to pretend she was a statue until it was over. I didn't think she'd be able to do it."_

"_Samantha, I appreciate your efforts, but betting in church is looked down upon."_

"_We didn't bet in church, Papa, we bet at home."_

_Alexis couldn't stop herself. "What does she get for winning the bet?"_

"_Nothing. She just won. Papa, might I go see the organ?"_

Lorenzo tried again to start a conversation. "Your appointment at Maison Paquin is at 10. I'll have Bernard pick you up and you'll join me for luncheon, I'm free most of the afternoon, I thought we could get the girls Christmas presents. I think we should get Samantha a violin."

He finally had her attention. "A violin? Whatever for?"

"A piano seems a bit extravagant considering we'll be leaving for Venezuela in the spring. A violin is a beautiful instrument. One I played for a few years, so I can get her started. If she likes it I'll get her a proper instructor."

"You've certainly thought this out."

"If you don't like it…"

"Its fine, I just wouldn't have thought of it." She sat for a moment, looking across the vast countryside. "You've been wonderful to her Lorenzo. I thank you for that."

"She deserves nothing less, Alexis. She's a wonderful girl, you've done well." He paused to concentrate on a curve in the road. "Please try and enjoy yourself. I know…I know this is awkward, but, you deserve to be happy too."


	50. Paris

**Chapter 49 Paris**

Alexis stared at the gown. It was quite possibly the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. The fittings had been business like. She was squeezed into a chamise and corset designed to enhance the dress. She put one arm out, then the other, then both. She was fitted with half a dozen pairs of shoes, to find the best possible length for her. Numbers were called out, scissors were used, needles threaded.

Now she sat alone in the hotel suite, unable to take her eyes off this dress. He expected her to wear it. She had a 4 o'clock appointment in the hotel's salon to get her hair and nails done. And then she would have to put on this exquisite dress and go out where everyone could see her. She would just have to tell him she couldn't. There was no way. However saying no to Lorenzo Alcazar was never as easy as it sounded. The word itself came easily enough, but somehow he always turned it into a yes…or at the very least a maybe.

Every little thing Alexis looked at yesterday, Lorenzo purchased. Gifts for Samantha, gifts for Sage, gifts for Alice, jewelry for Alexis…she had protested the loudest at that, but somehow, the diamond and emerald necklace and matching earrings were sitting on the vanity, not two feet from her. They matched the dress perfectly. Alexis half wondered if he had planned it all along.

She teased him when he told her she had accounts at all the major department stores if there was anything she wanted and didn't want him privy to. _"Oh, you mean your presents?" _

"_Not, not at all. I just want you to feel free to shop without me_._"_

She almost felt guilty for it. Almost.

After her fitting this morning, Alexis had the afternoon to herself. She made her first visit to the Louvre. If Bernard had not been accompanying her at a respectable distance, she could have lost herself in the galleries until spring. So many amazing things in one place seemed more like heaven than a museum. She couldn't wait to bring her girls.

Her girls. She laughed at herself. Somehow in the last month she had gone from a spinster governess to a wife and mother of two. Try as she might to remind herself that it was all a simple business arrangement, she knew she had accidentally fallen in love with her new daughter. Sage was so honest and so loving and so spoiled and so impossible. What wasn't to love?

And the changes in Samantha were astonishing. She smiled now, laughed. She and Lorenzo had formed a bond that Alexis couldn't quite understand. Samantha let herself trust him, and quite possibly love him. She had taken to the role of an older sister so naturally. She was patient and kind to Sage, yet exasperated by her at the same time. Alexis knew that Sage's complete adoration of Samantha didn't hurt the situation.

It was too good to be true. All of it. It had fallen into place too easily. Alexis stared at her gown. This wasn't just about her protecting Samantha anymore. The wrong move could trigger a chain reaction, destroying two little girls and herself in the process. So, she told herself, if he wanted her to be his wife, to wear the gown, to give him a son. She would.

It had nothing to do with the way he held her hand along the Seine or held the door for her. Nothing to do with his piercing blue eyes or his beguiling smile. It had nothing to do with the surprise tickets to the Opera. It had nothing to do with any of that. This was for the girls, because she wasn't falling in love with Lorenzo Alcazar. No, she wasn't.


	51. Senora Alcazar

**Chapter 50 Senora Alcazar**

Bernard straightened Lorenzo's bow tie, and helped him into his tuxedo jacket. Lorenzo thanked him then began pacing. It was 6:15. Alexis had not emerged from her room. He looked at his pocket watch then lapped the room again. There was such a thing as fashionably late. There was also such a thing as being rudely late. Was she tardy on purpose? He had rather forced her into this. Was this her way of getting revenge? He went to rap on her door, when the maid emerged. She smiled, curtseyed, and took her leave. While he saw her to the door he realized Alexis' door had closed again.

"Damn and blast." He muttered under his breath.

"I'll go and bring the car around, sir?" Bernard suggested.

"Yes, please. I'm sure Mrs. Alcazar will be ready momentarily." Lorenzo asserted with conviction he did not feel. 6:21.What could she possibly be doing in there? He would give her another five minutes then he was going in and dragging her out. That's all there was to it.

Ninety-eight seconds later her door fell open. She emerged slowly, shyly. And Lorenzo had to sit down. She was beautiful, he'd thought so from the first, and with every rare smile she grew more stunning. Somehow he had married the single most beautiful woman in all of Europe. She gazed at him hesitantly, unsure of his reaction. He stood. All thoughts of lecturing her about promptness left him. As a matter of fact all thoughts of leaving the suite left him.

"I'm sorry I was so long." Alexis apologized. "Are we very late?"

"No, not at all." Lorenzo assured her. He pulled her velvet cloak from the wardrobe and draped it over her.

"Thank you. Is the car ready?" She asked as she slid on her satin gloves.

"Yes, I believe so." He opened the outer door and held it for her. "Shall we?"

* * *

Half an hour later the Alcazars were announced to the crowd. All eyes were on the couple, a new hum rang through the room. Lorenzo merely smiled and nodded. He led Alexis to their table and introduced her to his associates. She was surprisingly at ease, engaging Mme. Marquez in a conversation about the woman's bracelet mere minutes after being introduced. Soon all the women at the table were exchanging names of jewelers and dress designers and manicurists and Lorenzo mused, impressively Alexis didn't appear bored.

He realized though as the men began discussing business, that her attention was equally divided. She made a pretense of caring where the best boutiques in Salzburg were, but her eyes shone brightly during tales of mergers and acquisitions. The other wives complained of boring business drivel ruining this fete. Alexis offered an noncommittal smile.

Soon their companions began to dance. Mme Marquez asked Alexis to accompany her while she powdered her nose just before Lorenzo could ask for a dance. Alexis looked at him as if to ask permission. Lorenzo smiled "Only if I get the next waltz."

"Of course."

He rose politely and watched them disappear in the crowd. "So Alcazar…what do you think of this Roosevelt fellow? I don't like his international policies one bit."

"Ah, I don't agree with everything, but I think he's the most sensible President the States have had since Lincoln. Their government was far too corrupt before he stepped in and began to shake…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Archibald Bell and their daughter Miss Katherine Bell." Lorenzo lost his train of thought when the latest guests were announced. The Bells always were just on the wrong side of fashionably late. He would need to avoid Archie the rest of the evening. That wouldn't be too difficult. Avoiding Katherine was another story altogether.

Impossible actually. Before he could attempt to rejoin the conversation, Katherine was at his side.

"Lorie, there you are. Daddy said he thought you'd be here." She gushed. "You aren't going to make me ask you to dance are you?"

"Actually, Katherine…"

"Lorenzo, I'm ready for my waltz." Alexis said coolly.

"Well, honey, you'll just have to wait your turn. Lorie's quite popular at these functions." Katherine announced without even a glance in Alexis' direction.

"I'm sorry Katherine, I'm afraid my dance card belongs exclusively to my bride." Lorenzo smiled. "Miss Katherine Bell, I'd like to introduce Senora Alexis Alcazar."


	52. Dancing

_**Evil Fanwank #4 Katherine Bell is the daughter of a Nuevo Riche American Archibald Bell. She set her sites on Lorenzo a few years back. She's not his type. She's not really anyone's type. However, I don't foresee any parapets in the near future. **_

_(A/N I actually liked Katherine on GH if anyone cares, I just lost any interest/respect in her when she slept with Nik, who was practically a son to her at some point. Blech.)_

**Chapter 51 Dancing**

"A friend of yours?"

His hands were on her waist and shoulder. He managed to lock eyes with her and Alexis found herself completely forgetting the steps. Thank God he was leading.

"Katherine is more of an acquaintance." Lorenzo smiled.

"An acquaintance you dance with."

"I have danced before Alexis, I'm sorry if I hadn't mentioned that."

She felt the flush rising steadily to her face. He thought she was jealous. Jealous! How completely absurd! "She's one of those women you were talking about isn't she?"

"I don't follow."

"You remember, the one's who were more interested in your name and money, than you or your daughter."

"Ah….I'd forgotten. I guess she was."

"Did they all call you Lorie?"

He laughed out loud. A little louder and longer than perhaps he should have. "No thank heavens, only Miss Bell uses that particular diminutive."

"She's quite attractive."

He couldn't help himself, he glanced toward her table. She was glaring at them while engaging in an intense conversation with her mother. "Do you really think so? Yes, I guess she is."

Alexis stopped. Lorenzo didn't. He stumbled at her sudden resistance. She turned and left him standing on the dance floor alone. She made her way out of the ballroom and rushed up the steps. She was being ridiculous she knew it. Finally, she found a retreat, a small alcove overlooking the Parisian skyline. She leaned against the cold window panes. Of course, this was what it was all about. He wanted her here tonight, in this dress, with these jewels, to send a message to Miss Bell. It had nothing to do with her. Nothing.

She tried to breathe normally. The girls…think of the girls she told herself. But his image kept slipping in. How had she let herself think… She was such a fool…

"Alexis?" Lorenzo questioned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It was getting a bit stuffy in there." She smiled and rose.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale."

"That's all the rage now Lorenzo, weren't you listening earlier?" She quipped. "Mme. LaSalle went on about it ad nausea." She pushed passed him and made her way toward the staircase.

Lorenzo grabbed her wrist. "Tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing Lorenzo, I just, it took me a while to catch onto the joke."

"What joke?"

"That would be me."

"I don't understand."

"Can we go now? I'm quite tired."

"We'll go when you explain."

"It worked. Katherine knows you've married. She'll let you alone and you can safely do business without someone trying to add their daughter into the bargain."

"You think…"

"I've served my purpose Lorenzo. I want to go back to the hotel. I want to go home to the girls tomorrow. I'd rather not be paraded around like a show dog in the future, if that is alright with you." She spoke boldly, but tears were blurring her vision.

"A show dog? Alexis, you are my wife."

"I remember that Mr. Alcazar. I remember it well."

"I won't let anyone speak about my wife like that Alexis, including you."


	53. Beauty

**Chapter 52 Beauty**

Bernard pulled up to the front of the Grande Paris Hotel shortly after midnight. Lorenzo exited and offered a hand to Alexis. She took it and slowly left the vehicle.

"Thank you Bernard. We'll be returning to Cherbourg tomorrow. Please send the Marquez contracts by messenger. I'll return Monday."

"Very good Mr. Alcazar. Have a pleasant journey."

The snow was falling softly. Alexis' cloak was speckled with white snowflakes. She nodded goodbye to Bernard and let Lorenzo lead her into the lobby.

"_I won't let anyone speak about my wife like that Alexis, including you." _

"_You'll have to forgive me." She tried to pull away, but he had a firm grip._

"_No one." He took a step toward her then lifted her and returned to the alcove. Alexis was too stunned to protest. He sat against the window easing her to his lap._

_Alexis looked desperately from side to side. "Mr. Alcazar someone might see!"_

"_That's of no concern to me Alexis. Look at me." _

_She took a slow breath then turned to face him. Her face was flushed and her eyes cloudy. She was chewing nervously on her bottom lip. Lorenzo thought suddenly of Sage after she'd been caught doing something she ought not have been. He just looked at her trying to figure out what was going on in her head. She seemed a sensible woman, but this baffled him._

"_What did I do that upset you?"_

"_Nothing. Please let me go."_

"_Not until I understand."_

"_Please Lorenzo, let it be." She squirmed against him, causing an uncomfortable reaction on his part. He slid her from his lap, but kept her hands in his own._

"_Why did you say that? You've 'served your purpose.' What do you mean by that?" He pressed. _

"_I…I…"_

"_You think I brought you here to protect myself from the Bells?" Lorenzo asked. "I assure you, I need no protection from Katherine or her father. I didn't even know they were in Europe."_

"_But you said…"_

"_I said she was attractive? I was simply agreeing with you. It means nothing to me. I was already dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room."_

_Alexis stood abruptly. "Don't."_

"_Don't? Don't tell my wife that she is beautiful?" Lorenzo stood and pulled Alexis closer. "Don't tell the truth? Don't say what every man in the room was thinking?"_

_Tears formed and she pushed at his chest. "Stop it, Lorenzo. It's too cruel."_

"_I'm simply speaking the truth Alexis. The dress is lovely, your hair is elegant, the jewels are stunning, but you, you are beautiful." Lorenzo's eyes bore into her own. "All those are merely gilding the lily. Helena tried to hide it, she made certain your clothes were plain and ill fitting, but it did no good. You cannot mask true beauty."_

_Alexis was shaking. He cupped her face and kissed away her tears._

"_May I have this dance?" He asked a few long minutes later._

"_I'm a mess." Alexis protested with a small laugh._

"_You are perfect Mi Amor."_

"_Lorenzo?" She questioned. _

They stepped into the elevator and Lorenzo told the attendant their floor number. Alexis slipped her gloved hand into his. They made their way to their suite. Lorenzo removed her cloak, then his own. They had danced for hours, but like Cinderella he whisked her away at midnight, no longer willing to share her.

"Lorenzo…"

"Alexis…"

They spoke at the same time. She laughed. He pulled her close. She looked up and he met her with a kiss.


	54. Sunrise

**Chapter 53 Sunrise**

Alexis woke before dawn. She was cold. She was naked. He was naked too. God he was beautiful. She'd never had a chance to look at him as he slept. He had one arm protectively draped over her. She eased out from under it and pulled the covers up around them.

Lorenzo shifted slightly against the silken sheets. She wanted him to open his beautiful eyes so she could gaze at them as well. But that would mean he could see her too and she couldn't have her fill of him. Just the thought of him looking at her made her begin to blush. And scare her. She realized just how easily he could have woken first. He could have been assessing her while she slept. The thought terrified her. Last night she had been so careful. It was only a matter of time. She knew she'd have to explain.

Alexis cursed herself. Why couldn't she forget for just one day? If she bathed and dressed now, her secret would be safe for a little bit longer.

She climbed out of the bed with the sheet arranged haphazardly around her. It caught on something and fell from her. She gasped and turned to face Lorenzo. She watched as his face fell from a playful grin, to murderous rage. He jumped from the bed and covered her again with the sheet he had pulled away. She was shaking uncontrollably. Completely ashamed.

"You must be disgusted. I'm sorry." She sobbed. Alexis never attempted to look at her back. She could feel each and every scar and remembered each blow. She knew that as horrifying as Samantha's back was, that it would heal and fade over time. No one would ever hurt her again. Alexis would die first.

"Never apologize for what that woman did to you. Never." He ordered. She pulled in a sob. "Every one of those scars is a reminder that you survived, that you were the strong one and she was the weak one. She tried to destroy you, but she couldn't." He ran his fingers gently over her scars both thin and thick, old and newer ones.

Lorenzo lifted her gently and carried her into the bathroom. He set her down and turned on the bath water. While the tub filled, he held her close. She leaned into him. She'd never felt as safe. He tested the water and eased her into the tub. He lathered the soap between his palms. "She'll never hurt you again, I promise you that." Alexis nodded timidly wanting to let herself believe him.

She rose from the tub and he wrapped her in a towel. "Lorenzo?" She ventured. "I miss our girls."

He smiled. "We'll leave after breakfast."

He left her to dress. When she emerged breakfast was waiting. They ate overlooking the city as the sun rose in the east. Yvonne returned and packed their bags as they ate. An hour later he helped her into her coat. She looked pensively over her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Lorenzo asked.

She nodded. "Everything is different now, isn't it?"

"Yes, mi amor." He cupped her face. "Everything is perfect now."


	55. Home

**Chapter 54 Home**

"Hold still child." Alice implored.

"It hurts…" Sage whined. Her small hands red and puffy, she jumped from one foot to the other.

"It's your own fault. Alice told you it was too hot." Samantha pointed out.

"It's not my fault!" Sage argued. "Alice it's not my fault."

Alice rolled her eyes. Sage had been a demon for the last two days. No matter how often she was told not to do something, she did it anyway. She'd scraped her knees playing in the Carriage house, she had a scratch on her cheek from bothering the tom cat who kept mice under control, and now she had managed to burn her fingers making popcorn balls for the Christmas tree. Samantha's patience for her had evaporated last night and now to add to the fun the two were bickering non-stop.

"It was an accident Samantha." Alice said pointedly. Samantha met her eyes with an irritated gaze. "Sage I think it's best if you have a bit of a lie down."

"I don't have to take a nap…I don't. I want to make more decorations."

"You mean you want to eat more of the popcorn!" Samantha snapped.

Sage's eyes filled with tears for the tenth time that day. "I only had a little."

"Oh yes…a little that's why you wouldn't eat your lunch." Samantha looked at Alice, who was giving her a disapproving nod. Sage broke out into full blown sobs and Sam bit her lower lip.

"I want Mama."

Sam jumped from the table. "You aren't the only one." She shot at the girl before running up to their room.

Alice gathered Sage in her arms and sat in the rocker next to the hearth. "There, there Mama will be here soon."

"Samantha doesn't like me anymore. Does she?" She sniffed.

"Oh no, Samantha loves you, she's just missing her mama."

"But…she's big."

Alice smiled. Sage idolized Samantha. "You're never too big to miss your mother. And she's never been away from her for this long. Maybe you could give her a little time to herself."

"Won't she be lonely?"

"She'll come down when she's ready. Let's see if those gingerbread men are ready to be dressed."

"How do you dress cookies Alice?" Sage asked, tears gone for now.

"You'll see." She led the girl to the kitchen.

Less than half an hour later Samantha had rejoined them. She worked quietly on popcorn balls, Sage carefully put butter cream jackets on the gingerbread men, and Alice made red velvet bows while humming _Silent Night_.

"Papa will take us to get a tree right away, won't he?" Sage asked.

"He might be tired Sage." Samantha answered.

"But…"

"Sage, you'll have to ask Papa…I don't know. You're getting frosting everywhere but on the cookie." She walked over and stood behind taking her hand and guiding her. "Like this."

"Excuse me, has anyone seen my girls?" Alexis called from the vestibule.

"Mama!!!" The girls ran to her and held on for dear life.

"We missed you Mama. Did you miss us?" Sage asked, breaking free of the hug.

Alexis stroked her cheek. "So much."

"Did you bring us anything?"

Alexis raised an eyebrow, Samantha had yet to let go. "Sage." Samantha mumbled. "That's not polite."

"Why not? Papa always brings me something when he goes away." Sage looked around. "Mama, did you forget Papa?"

Samantha raised her head. "Where is Papa?"

Alexis laughed. "Papa's talking to Sebastian, he'll be right in."

"Girls, let your mother come warm up." Alice beckoned. Samantha led Alexis into the living room.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"We're making ornaments for the tree! Do you like them Mama?"

"Oh, they are beautiful. May I have some popcorn?"

"Only if you don't ruin your appetite…Alice will be cross." Sage said earnestly.

Alexis grinned, and took a small handful. "Were you good for Alice?" She asked.

"Samantha was." Sage answered promptly.

Alexis bit back a laugh. "And what about you?"

"I tried…but I think I was naughty."

"Papa's home!" Lorenzo announced.

Sage ran to him immediately. "Papa what did you bring us, you can have some popcorn if you don't ruin your dinner, will you take us to get the tree, and I was only a little naughty, do you think Father Christmas will be upset with me?"

"Oh Meja…how I missed you! Where's my Princesa?"

Samantha smiled shyly. She was glad to see him, but was unwilling to let go of her mother. "Here Papa."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Is everything taken care of?"

"Yes Papa." She nodded happily.

"You didn't miss your Mama too much?" He asked.

She didn't answer but buried her head against her mother.

"It's alright, Princesa, I won't take her from you again."


	56. Evergreen

**Chapter 55 Evergreen**

Alexis looked at the tree. It was just shy of 7 feet. Garlands of cranberry and popcorn wound all around it. Red velvet bows, popcorn balls, and gingerbread men donned the green branches. There was no angel atop it yet, because the honor of placing her there fell to the youngest child in the family. A child who had fallen asleep before the first strand of berries was strung.

It suddenly occurred to Alexis that she was looking forward to Christmas. As a small child she had enjoyed it. The aunts and uncles brought her presents, and there was often one or two items from Father Christmas. She learned early on to avoid Aunt during the festivities. If she successfully managed that, Christmas was generally pleasant. Once in boarding school she began to dread the season altogether. It meant leaving her teachers, friends, and home and returning to her 'family'. She could barely enter a room without irritating her Aunt. Things only got worse after Samantha and Nikolas were born.

"Samantha go down alright?" Lorenzo encircled her waist and whispered in her ear.

She eased back into him. "Yes, she seems a little insecure tonight. She asked if she could sleep with me tonight."

Lorenzo loosened his embrace slightly. "And what did you say?"

Alexis spun round to face him. "I told her I'd stay with her until she fell asleep. And I did."

Lorenzo smiled. "Bueno."

"How did Sage do on the Christmas tree hunt?"

"Ah, yes…I'm sorry about that. About as well as you'd expect."

"You can't always give in to her Lorenzo. She was too tired to go."

"I know, but I hate to see her unhappy."

Alexis sighed. Remembering the exhange.

"_I'm sorry Sage, if you had taken a nap, you could go, but it's a long walk, and I won't be able to carry you if you get tired."_

"_I won't get tired Papa. I want to go."_

"_Sage, the answer is no. You and I will stay here and get ready for the tree."_

"_No!"_

"_Enough Meja…"_

_And then the tears started. "Please Papa, please. I've missed you so much you were gone for so long, Papa."_

_Alexis watched his resolve disintegrate before her eyes. He backed down with a stern lecture about her behaving or they would get no tree at all. _

_When they returned two hours later Sebastian and Samantha held the front and middle of the tree, while Lorenzo held the trunk with one hand, balancing an exhausted Sage on his hip with the other. _

"I'll try to do better, Alexis." He pulled her back to his chest. "Were you and Alice able to take care of that other project?"

Alexis blushed slightly. "Yes, your things have been moved back to our room. It's a good thing one of us can say no to the children or you'd be back in the other room tonight, Mr. Alcazar."

"I thank God for your iron will Mrs. Alcazar." He scooped her easily into his arms and carried her to their room.


	57. Nightmares

**Chapter 56 Nightmares**

They were just outside their bedroom, when Alexis shushed him. "I beg your pardon." He teased.

"Shhh, put me down Lorenzo…please." Alexis whispered urgently.

He watched in wonder as she listened. It took another moment before he understood, and as she rushed down the hall, he followed. The cries grew louder once she opened the girls' bedroom door.

Samantha tossed restlessly in her bed. Alexis sat down next to her. "No…no…no…" she whimpered as Alexis tried to wake her.

"Papa?" Sage called sleepily "What's wrong? Is she having the bad dream again?"

"What dream Meja?" Lorenzo asked.

"The bad one, she won't tell me about it Papa, but she keeps waking me up."

Finally Sam's eyes shot open, and she looked at Alexis with confusion. "Mama?"

"Go back to sleep Meja." Lorenzo soothed Sage. He went to Samantha's side and lifted her from her bed. "Come Alexis." He beckoned softly. Alexis bent down and kissed a half asleep Sage, and followed. She watched Lorenzo disappear in their room. When she turned into the room she saw him tucking Samantha into bed.

"It's alright Samantha. You'll sleep with Mama tonight." He kissed her on the forehead, before smiling at Alexis. On his way out he wrapped his arm around Alexis, "Just for tonight." He whispered.

Alexis offered a grateful smile. "Thank you, Lorenzo…"

She climbed into bed next to Samantha. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Samantha sniffed. "No…"

"Are you sure? It might make you feel better."

Tears rolled down Sam's cheeks, and Alexis pulled her closer. "You don't have to tell me. But you seem wide awake now. What should we talk about?"

"What did you do when you were gone?"

"Oh Samantha, I can't wait to show you Paris. It's so beautiful."

"Better than the pictures?"

"So much better. You'll love the Louvre."

"Papa said we would all go after Christmas, do you think he meant it?"

"Of course Sam, why would he say it if…"

Samantha shrugged. "Sometimes grown-ups say things…"

"Lorenzo wouldn't lie to you Samantha."

Alexis was saddened by the doubt in Samantha's eyes. But there had been very few people Samantha could count on…of course it would take time for her to trust him, even if she desperately wanted to. Alexis showed her the gown she wore the previous evening and they talked about a Christmas present for Lorenzo, they talked about Sage, and finally they worked their way back to Sam's dream.

"I was looking for you. I saw you walking with Papa and Sage, but I couldn't catch up." Samantha explained. "I called for you, but you didn't hear me, I guess. And then I was with Alice and she was going to help me but then…" Samantha wiped furiously at her eyes. "She wasn't Alice anymore. She was Aunt and she was so angry at me. I told her I didn't mean to tell…I told her it was an accident…"

"Samantha, Aunt will never hurt you again." Alexis insisted. "And I'll always come back for you, always."

"I know…I know that in the daytime Mama…but I guess I forget at night."

"How long have you been having these dreams? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"They started when you went to Paris with Papa. I wanted to tell you, but…Sage, Sage is always there. She thinks I'm so brave, but I'm not brave at all."

"You are brave Samantha, being brave doesn't mean you don't get scared. It means you don't let fear stop you." Alexis said. She tilted the child's chin so they were eye to eye. "I don't want you keeping things from me Samantha. Christmas secrets are one thing, but this is something you need to talk about."

"I'm sorry." Samantha sobbed.

"Shh, Sweetheart, I'm not cross…I just want you to come to me."

"I don't want to bother you Mama, you have Papa and Sage now."

"You could never be a bother, Samantha..." Tears formed in Alexis' eyes. "I don't ever want you to think that."

"It's just hard sometimes, everything's so different now."

"I know, but in a good way. Right?"

"I love Papa and Sage and I love having you, but I miss Nikolas and the gardens and the piano. I'm sorry Mama, I know I shouldn't."

"Samantha, you should feel whatever you feel. I miss those things too. Nikolas most of all."

"Do you think he's alright? He wanted us to visit and we didn't and he's never spent Christmas without us."

Alexis bit down on her lip. She worried about Nikolas too. Her only true regret was that she couldn't take him with her. He wasn't her son, but she was the only mother he'd ever had. And she loved him fiercely. "Stefan will look after Nikolas, Samantha, and someday we'll see him again." She said carefully. "Maybe we can send him a present, we'll have to ask Papa if he can find a way to get it to him, would you like that Samantha?"

She gazed down expecting Samantha to nod, but the child was fast asleep.


	58. Phoenix

_Very short Christmas shopping fluff_

**Chapter 57 Phoenix**

"No…I don't like when Papa smokes his cigars. They smell funny." Samantha stated emphatically. Alexis smiled, she was no fan of cigars either. She and Samantha had been looking for a gift for Lorenzo all afternoon, but Samantha had found a problem with everything Alexis suggested. Gloves…"But he has 3 pair already." A chess set…"He'll want us to play with him…I don't like chess Mama." A new billfold...Samantha simply rolled her eyes and said "Oh Mama!"

Alexis reminded Samantha that they were running out of time and options. Christmas was just a week and a half away. "It has to be special Mama, like the lo..." She stopped suddenly. "Nevermind."

Both girls had been trying so hard to keep her surprise a secret. She couldn't help but be amused when they almost slipped.

"Mama, may we say hello to Monsieur Cartier?"

"Who is that?"

"The jeweler, his shop is still open. See?" Samantha pointed across the road.

Alexis could only hazard to guess how her 9 year old knew the local jeweler, but it was cold and his store was one of a very few they hadn't looked in. They hurried to the shop. "Bonjour Mademoiselle Alcazar, comment allez vous?"

"Bien Monsieur. C'est ma maman Madame Alcazar."

"Hello Madame Alcazar, you have a very charming daughter." The man greeted her with perfect English. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you looking for anything in particular this evening?"

"We haven't found anything for Papa yet. Do you have anything good for Papas?"

"Hmmm, well cufflinks are always nice." Samantha shook her head. "A money clip, with his initials perhaps?" Samantha wrinkled her nose. She whispered over the counter and the jeweler smiled. "I've just the thing…" He unlocked a case and pulled out of velvet shelf with a dozen or so timepieces arranged on it. "We can engrave something if you'd like."

Samantha smiled. She picked a gold pocket watch with an inlay of a Phoenix almost instantly. "Papa says our family is just like the Phoenix, we were born from the ashes, and are stronger than ever before."

Alexis was stunned. She hadn't heard Lorenzo say any such thing, but Samantha had never read about the bird to her knowledge. "What should we have engraved?" Samantha asked eagerly.

"Samantha, we don't even know how much it costs."

"Papa says, 'price is no object.'" Samantha had apparently been spending too much time with her Papa. "Please Mama! I know he'd want this one!"

"I would be happy to put it on your account Madame Alcazar."

"No need Monsieur." Alexis replied. "I have money of my own."

Samantha threw her arms around Alexis' waist. "Oh thank you Mama! He'll love it, just you wait!"


	59. Explanations

**Chapter 58 Explanations**

"Lorenzo, you can't just lay this in my lap!"

"This should come from their mother."

"How am I supposed to explain it?" Alexis snapped. She hardly understood it herself. When they had explained weddings and marriage, they hadn't mentioned this part, in part because…well it simply wasn't an issue a few weeks ago.

"You'll think of something Alexis…"

* * *

_Alexis brushed away the hand that was patting her cheek repeatedly unaware of what or who it belonged too. "Mama, Mama!" Sage whispered loudly. Alexis rolled to her side, uninterested in waking. "Mama, why is Papa here?" Her eyes flew open and she sat straight up in her bed. Remembering thankfully that she had a nightgown on and remembering at the very same time that Lorenzo didn't…have anything on._

"_Sage, what are you doing here?" She gasped._

"_I woke up, and I'm hungry and Samantha is still in bed and so is Alice and I went to find Papa, but he's not in his room and so I came to tell you I couldn't find him, but he's right here. Why are you doing that to Papa?"_

_Alexis was slapping Lorenzo's arm desperately trying to wake him. So far it had only annoyed him enough that he groaned and began to roll over. "Lorenzo…wake up!" She hissed._

"_Not now mi amor, you've worn me…"_

"_Now Lorenzo, right now!"_

"_Papa?"_

_Now Lorenzo was completely awake. He tried to sit up, but Alexis pushed him back with a glare. "It would be best if you stayed under the covers Lorenzo, we wouldn't want you catching a chill."_

"_Meja, what are you doing here?"_

"_Why are you here? This is Mama's room." Sage countered. "I'm hungry Papa, can you make me some huevos?"_

"_Alice will make breakfast Sage." Lorenzo looked over his shoulder. "In an hour or so…it's barely 5 am Meja."_

"_My tummy can't tell time Papa."_

"_Sage, I told you not to bother…" Samantha rounded the corner and stopped short when she saw the bed. "Why is Papa in your bed Mama?"_

_Alexis said a quick prayer that the floor would open up and swallow her whole. _

* * *

So now Sage and Samantha sat together staring at Alexis as she paced back and forth. Alexis had risen quickly and whisked the girls off to the kitchen, giving each a half an apple then insisted they return to bed. When she returned to the scene of the crime she and Lorenzo had battled about what to tell the girls and who should do it. And though Alexis wasn't sure how it happened Lorenzo won and she was left holding the bag. 

"About this morning…" The girls looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Sage woke you, I told her to stay in bed…"

"You told me to leave you alone, not to stay in bed…"

"I told you to leave me alone AND stay in bed!"

"Enough, that's not what we need to discuss." Alexis interrupted, immediately regretting it. If they fought long enough they might just forget what had happened.

"Then what Mama?" Samantha asked.

Alexis sighed. She sat between the girls and pulled them too her. "Papa was in my bed this morning."

"Oh yes…why was Papa in there? Did he have a nightmare? Can I sleep with you if I have a nightmare? Samantha got to."

"Papa didn't have a nightmare. Papa and I…are married and married people share a bed."

"But Aunt and Uncle were married and Aunt had her own room." Samantha pointed out.

Alexis sighed. Her daughter's one example of married life was possibly the worst marriage in existence. "Yes, that's true…"

"Maybe your Uncle snored, Samantha. My Tata Miguel snores so much he scares the mice away."

"Does Papa snore?" Samantha asked.

"No…" Alexis was trying to come up with a better explanation, but then realized that the girls were on a completely new subject.

"Father Christmas probably snores, he's fatter than Tata Miguel."

"He doesn't snore, he's magic! Magic people don't snore Sage."

"You don't know that. Mama magic people can snore can't they? I bet Tinkerbell snored…"

Alexis sat back and let the girls argue. It seemed for now they had as much information as they needed about this morning. And that was fine with her.


	60. Mistletoe

_A/N More pre-Christmas fluff...Christmas Eve coming soon._

**Chapter 59 Mistletoe **

Lorenzo was due home anytime now. The girls were reading _T'was the_ _Night Before Christmas _in front of the fireplace. Samantha read the story while Sage gave a running commentary on the pictures. Alexis watched as Sam yawned. She insisted her nightmares were over, but Alexis worried that she wasn't getting enough sleep. Sage on the other hand was a ball of energy. She had a 2 and ½ hour nap in the late afternoon.

"Is he here yet?" Sage called.

Alexis realized she was once again gazing out the window. "Not yet."

"He won't go away again will he?" Sage asked approaching Alexis. "I don't like it when he's gone."

"It's only been two days, Sage."

"I know, but it was three days last week, and three the week before and…I miss him." Sage wasn't pouting or putting on an act. She was looking wistfully toward the window, with a slight frown. Alexis pulled her to her lap. "You miss him too, don't you?"

"Yes, we all miss him."

"Tell him not to go anymore, tell him we need him here."

"This is his last trip until after Christmas Sage."

"And Christmas is 5 days away, right?" She held her right hand up with each finger wiggling in the air.

"Yes. Why don't you go and listen to the rest of the story."

"Will you read it Mama? Samantha keeps yawning."

Samantha smiled guiltily. "Would you read Mama, you're so much…"

"Better at the voices!" Lorenzo finished from the front door.

The girls flew to him and hugged him tightly. Alexis forced herself to remain seated. She watched as he hugged and kissed the girls and asked them if they'd been good, reminding them that Father Christmas was watching. He gave them both peppermint sticks.

"You should read it Papa!" Samantha added when he suggested they go back to the book. "It's the Papa telling the story. See? 'Mamma in her kerchief and I in my cap…'"

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll tell Alice to start dinner." Alexis stood with a smile and walked toward the kitchen.

"Don't Move!" Lorenzo ordered. Alexis turned slowly, not sure what was wrong.

"What's wrong Papa?" Sage asked anxiously.

"Don't you see? Don't you see where your Mama is standing?"

Alexis' eyes followed Lorenzo's gaze. They traveled upward toward the archway, to a small round green and white plant hanging from a red ribbon. Alexis could swear it hadn't been there before.

The girls watched with confusion as Lorenzo strode to Alexis "You, my love, are under the mistletoe. And that means you need to be kissed."

"Lorenzo!" Alexis protested with a laugh. "The girls…"

"Are you going to kiss?" Sage asked with big eyes.

"I'm afraid I must…" Lorenzo said dramatically. "Shield your eyes children."

Laughing, both girls covered their eyes, leaving their fingers spaced widely so they could watch. They giggled as Lorenzo graced Alexis' lips with a chaste kiss. "Merry Christmas."

Alexis shook her head and slapped gently at his chest. "I'll be back, behave yourself please."

"Don't move Papa!" Sage called as he watched Alexis depart. "You're under the mistletoe, I have to kiss you!"


	61. Christmas Eve: Visitors

**Chapter 60 Christmas Eve: Visitors**

Lorenzo had the girls on either side as he told them the Christmas Story. Wonderful smells issued forth from the kitchen, where Alexis and Alice were making the last of the pies. They'd both asked Alice repeatedly if there was someplace she'd rather spend the holidays, but each time she shook her head no. Finally she confessed to Lorenzo.

"_If it's all the same to you Sir, I'd rather stay. I lost my mother eight years back, and my father and brothers have done just fine without me since. I feel more at home here with the lot of you, than I have in years and there is truly no place I'd rather spend the holiday than with you, Miss Alexis and those beautiful girls."_

"_As you wish Alice, we'll be happy to have you."_

"_Now if you could leave me alone so I can get on with my work I'd appreciate it. Sir." She added with a smile._

Alexis emerged from the kitchen carefully avoiding the mistletoe, wiping her hands on her apron. "It's getting quite late."

"No, Mama, please! The angel just came to the shepherds!" Sage begged. It was the second time tonight Alexis had hinted the girls should go to bed, but Lorenzo wasn't ready just yet. There was a rap at the door and Sage jumped from the chair. "More carolers!!!" She yelled as she ran.

Alexis rushed after her. "Sage, it's cold out…"

But the little girl was already working the lock and pulling the great door open. "Oh…why are you here? Who are you?" Sage asked with unbridled disappointment.

Alexis stopped short. She could barely believe the sight before her eyes. "Oh my god!" escaped her before she could think.

"Not exactly the greeting we were hoping for. I don't mean to be rude, but might we come in?" Stefan asked.

"I'm sorry, of course, of course. Stefan! Oh Stefan, whatever are you doing here? Oh, Nikolas, come in…" She held out both arms and the child ran to her. "Oh Nikolas, I've missed you!"

"Uncle? Nikolas!! Papa, its Uncle and Nikolas." Samantha cried running to her cousin.

"Let them have some air ladies." Lorenzo joked as he joined the crowd. "I was getting worried Stefan. I thought the last Ferry docked an hour ago."

Alexis released Nikolas and looked from Lorenzo to Stefan. "You knew? You planned this? And you didn't tell me?" Alexis shouted.

"It's Christmas Alexis…" Lorenzo smiled.

Alexis made an irritated face then reached to hug Stefan. "Oh, I've missed you."

They helped their guests off with their coats and ushered them into the parlor. Alice came in with hot cider and a tray of food. "Merry Christmas Mr. Cassadine, Master Nikolas."

"Alice you knew too?" Alexis exclaimed.

"Sorry Ma'am, I was sworn to secrecy. The guest room is ready. Marco will take your things up for you." She addressed Stefan. "Its good to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying your new post." Stefan said as stiffly as ever.

"Nikolas, you're taller than me…that's not fair, I'm older!" Samantha complained.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it little one, boys tend to be taller." Alexis laughed.

"And I turned nine last month, Samantha, you aren't older anymore." Nikolas launched into a favorite argument.

"Papa!" Sage called over the commotion. "Finish the story!"

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at her. Her mouth set in a distinct frown, hands on her hips.

"Sage, Father Christmas is watching." Samantha gave the familiar threat.

"Meja we've company. Mama and Samantha haven't seen them in a very long time."

"We just saw him a few weeks ago." She pointed rudely at Stefan. "And who is he anyway?"

Alexis bent down and beckoned Sage to her. Sage's scowl deepened but she went to her. "Sage you remember…" Alexis was stuck, who exactly was Stefan to her, to her new daughter.

"Your Uncle Stefan." Stefan filled in "And this is your cousin Nikolas."

Nikolas stepped forward cautiously. "It's good to meet you Sage, Merry Christmas."

Sage simply buried her head on Alexis' shoulder. Lorenzo started toward them, angry, but Alexis stopped him. "Sage say goodnight."

"No Mama!!!"

"Say goodnight." Alexis said again, more firmly. She set the girl down, and Sage kissed her father and bade the rest a grudging good night. Alexis reached out her hand. "I'll be back down soon. Samantha, you'll need to go to bed soon as well, Nikolas too."

Alexis helped Sage into her nightgown and brushed her curls, singing quietly instead of engaging the child in conversation. She listened to her prayers, reprimanding her again, that praying for toys was not acceptable, even on Christmas. She pulled down her quilts, and Sage crawled beneath them.

"Please don't go away with them Mama!" Sage cried after Alexis kissed her goodnight. "I promise I'll be good!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Sage, not without you."

"But you love them."

"I do…but I belong here with you and Samantha and your Papa." Alexis soothed. "Goodnight, remember dream of sugar plums."


	62. Christmas Eve: Nikolas

**Chapter 61 Christmas Eve: Nikolas**

"_I'll be back down soon. Samantha, you'll need to go to bed soon as well, Nikolas too." _Alexis called from the stairs.

Samantha turned to Nikolas with a smile. "Don't mind Sage, she's not so bad once you get to know her."

"She calls her Mama?" Nikolas said slowly.

"Yes." Samantha nodded. "I do too."

"I thought you might. Uncle tried to explain…" Nikolas said staring blankly at the tree. "Did…Did Grandmother hurt you again?"

Sam grabbed his hand. "No Nikolas, no. Mama saw my back…she was upset and we left a few days later."

"She married Mr. Alcazar?"

"Yes…you'll like Papa Nikolas." Samantha looked over her shoulder to where Stefan and Lorenzo were talking. "Tell me about school? Is it terribly hard?"

Nikolas shrugged. "It's not bad. I like cricket an awful lot and I've made some friends. I just, I…your letters stopped coming and I was worried."

"I'm sorry Nikolas. It was all so sudden and Mama said it wasn't safe. But we got you a Christmas present…" Samantha stopped and turned suddenly. "Papa, did you mail Nikolas' present? Because he's here now and he won't have anything to open and will Father Christmas know he's here?"

Lorenzo smiled as she rushed to him. "Calm yourself, Princesa, Father Christmas knows all, and I may have forgotten to mail his present."

Samantha smiled. "You didn't forget, Papa, you knew he would be here."

Nikolas watched as Samantha hugged the stranger before him. He wasn't sure what to make of all the changes. Uncle's explanation had been minimal. 'Alexis is Samantha's mother, they've left and won't be living at home any longer.' Then two days ago he'd announced they would be 'spending Christmas in France, with Alexis and Samantha and the Alcazars.'

Alexis had always been their mother. Even when Nikolas heard the story of Laura and Stavros and the accident that took them both, he was convinced that it was just another lie grown-ups told. At some point he realized that Alexis wasn't his mother, but she was Samantha's. It was probably that day two years ago when Samantha slipped and called her Mama and Alexis reacted so badly…then he knew. He was glad that Samantha was safe and with her mother. He was happy that she had a real family.

"Samantha, Nikolas." Alexis descended the stairs. "Oh, it's so good to have you together again."

"Papa never mailed Nikolas' present, Mama! So he can open his present tomorrow. I hope you like it Nikolas." Samantha enthused. "We don't have to go to bed just yet do we?"

"Not just yet." Alexis smiled and hugged Nikolas yet again. "Look how much you've grown!"

Nikolas blushed slightly. "You look so happy."

"I am happy." Alexis agreed, realizing just how true it was. She looked from Nikolas, to her daughter, to her brother and her husband. "Very happy." She locked eyes with Lorenzo and mouthed 'Thank you.'

She sat on the settee with the children on either side. She listened as Nikolas told about his cricket matches and his history professor and how he was so far ahead in Latin. Samantha chimed in with her lessons and seeing Peter Pan and Papa cutting down the Christmas tree. Eventually, Alexis noticed Nikolas' responses slowed and Samantha was yawning.

"Look at the time, it would be terrible if Father Christmas couldn't stop because two children were still awake." Samantha and Nikolas didn't protest, Samantha kissed both Stefan and Lorenzo as Nikolas shook their hands quite formally, and they let Alexis herd them up the stairs to sleep.


	63. Christmas Eve: Stefan

**Chapter 62 Christmas Eve: Stefan**

Alexis came down the stairs to an empty parlor. She had kissed Samantha goodnight, then went to tuck in Nikolas. He was reluctant at first. He was too old he protested, but gave in when Alexis pretended to be hurt. When she finally got him to open up he went on for quite a while.

Uncle had a flat in London now, and that's where he would be spending his holidays. He'd had no word from Grandfather or Grandmother and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He missed her…and Samantha, but was glad they were away from Grandmother. He apologized solemnly for not telling Alexis about Samantha's injuries, but he promised Samantha, and he wasn't sure what the right thing would be.

Alexis assured him he'd done the right thing. Samantha was lucky to have such a good friend. In truth she wished he'd come to her straight away, but that was water under the bridge. She couldn't blame an eight year old for not knowing how to deal with Helena.

She'd watched him fall asleep. The weight of the world still on his small shoulders. She wished she could alleviate some of his worry, it was too much for one little boy. Placing a kiss on his ebony hair, she'd left him to his dreams.

In the parlor Alexis cleared the last of the cups and plates. Once she returned she found Stefan coming in from the night air, laden down with parcels. "Mr. Alcazar will be a few more minutes, apparently something was still in need of attention."

Alexis relieved him of his burden and arranged the gifts under the tree. "From Chloe?"

"Miss Morgan sent word that she had gifts for you, she hoped I might post them, but since I was coming…I thought…"

"Thank you Stefan. Thank you for coming." Alexis took his hands in her own. "Thank you for bringing Nikolas. I've missed you both. Has everything, has everything been alright? Nikolas said you're living in London?"

"Ah, yes, I was hoping to explain that to you myself."

"What of Helena?"

"Father has her well in hand, she's no threat to you or the girl."

"Be that as it may, I'll be relieved when there is an ocean between us."

"Truly Alexis, you still intend to go through with this charade?" Stefan asked.

"Charade?" That's what it had been in the beginning, Stefan had no way to know how things had changed. "This is my family now Stefan."

"And what of Nikolas, you can walk away from him so easily?"

Alexis was wounded by his words. "I'm not walking away from Nikolas, he was never mine Stefan. I'd like nothing more than to take him with us, but that would require declaring war on the entire family, not just Helena."

"You could come back to England, Alexis. I can get us a house and we can continue raising the children as we were."

"As we were, Stefan? With Nikolas the Prince and Samantha the Pauper? Denying she's mine?" Alexis shot back. "Letting her think I'm ashamed of her and she's unworthy of even the smallest kindness? Back to pretending I'm a distant cousin, who is grateful not to be turned out into the street. Why would I do that Stefan, why?"

"You claim to miss us, Alexis, I thought perhaps…"

"I miss _you_ Stefan and I miss Nikolas, but there is nothing for Samantha or me in England. Do you not see how happy she is? How much she loves Lorenzo? The way she smiles?"

"So you'll live in a loveless marriage and raise an intolerable brat as your own? What kind of life is that?"

"Sage is my daughter now, Stefan, she's far from perfect, but I prefer her tantrums to the way Samantha was so downtrodden and fearful at her age. She's strong-willed and spoiled, but she is sweet and loving. And as for my marriage…" She stopped herself suddenly. Lorenzo stood in the entryway with a bemused expression. "My marriage, Stefan, is of no concern to you."

Stefan's back was to Lorenzo. He had no idea they weren't alone. "Oh great Scott! You haven't fallen in love with him!"

Alexis couldn't possibly continue this argument in front of Lorenzo. "Oh you're back, is everything ready? Let me get the stockings filled."

"You must be tired from your journey Mr. Cassadine, perhaps you should retire for the evening." Lorenzo suggested icily.

"Yes, perhaps, the second door on the left?" Stefan asked.

Lorenzo nodded curtly. "Goodnight Mr. Cassadine."

"Goodnight Stefan." Alexis said sadly. She was hurt and confused, she loved him so, how could he not see how happy she was, how right this was?

Lorenzo pulled Alexis to his side and she hid her face in his chest. "He misses you, Mi Amor. He's beginning to see how much he lost and he hates himself for it. Give him time, he'll come around."


	64. Christmas Morn

**Chapter 63 Christmas Morn**

Sage crept out of bed and over to the window. Finally she could see a glimpse of sunlight. She'd been awake for ages, but Mama said she couldn't wake anyone or go downstairs until the sun was up. Mama was so strict, but Sage didn't want to vex her on Christmas. She let the drapes fall back and rushed to Samantha's bed. She climbed on her sister and started shaking with all her might. "It's Christmas! It's Christmas, let's see if Saint Nicholas came last night!"

Samantha sat up. "Get off Sage! Put your slippers on and your robe. Quickly!" Samantha ordered as she wiggled her feet into her own slips and hastily pulled her robe. She didn't stop to put it on but carried it with her out the door. Sage hurried to catch up with her, and found Sam knocking oddly at Papa's old room.

"What are you doing?"

"Waking Nikolas, I promised, but I don't want to disturb Uncle." Samantha whispered.

"I want to go!"

"Then go Sage." Sam hissed.

Sage bit her lip, she was tempted to rush down the stairs, but she didn't want to be alone. She didn't know why Papa had to ruin everything by bringing the mean man and the boy here. So she waited impatiently hanging over the railing to try and make out what was under the tree. "Our stockings are bursting Samantha!"

Just then the boy emerged with rumpled hair and his robe askew. He smiled at them and whispered "Happy Christmas!"

Sage ran to the stairs followed closely by the others. Her pink stocking was the smallest, but she could see a pretty rag doll smiling from it, and peppermint stick too. Next to hers there was a black stocking that must belong to the boy, it was bigger and there was nothing but a peppermint stick poking out, but she could make out the orange filling the toe. Samantha's was last, a blue stocking. Nikolas carefully got Sage's then Sam's, before pulling his own down.

Sage wasted no time emptying her treasures from her sock. A doll, the peppermint stick, walnuts, an orange, pink hair ribbons, chocolate coins, and a kazoo. She stuck the peppermint in her mouth and hugged her doll. She turned to see Nikolas examining his prizes. He had lots of the same things, but he also got a bag of funny glass balls and a larger red leather ball. He seemed very pleased, but Sage had no idea why. She glanced beyond him to Samantha, whose stocking was still quite full. She had laid the peppermint stick down to the side and was looking at her own doll as if learning her by heart.

"Feliz Navidad!" Papa called from the stairs. Sage grinned broadly. "Papa, Father Christmas came!" She held out her doll and her ribbons with sticky fingers.

"Sage isn't it a little early for candy?" Mama asked.

"It's from Father Christmas."

"Just the same, give me the coins please, I'll keep them safe for you until later." Sage gathered her coins and gave them to Mama. Papa scooped her up and gave her a kiss then Mama snuck one too.

"Can we do the tree now? Please Papa?"

"Later Meja, we've breakfast and church before we have the tree."

"We went to church yesterday!"

"Yes, because it was Sunday, today we go to celebrate the birth of our Savior."

"I thought we celebrated that every Sunday?" Papa tickled her, and set her back down. She watched his gaze as it fell on Samantha. "She's very slow Papa, she hasn't even found her coins yet."

Samantha had set the doll down, and was now fingering her hair ribbons. Mama came up behind her and draped her arms around her. "Merry Christmas." She whispered.

Samantha looked up, startled, as if she didn't realize Mama was even awake. "Happy Christmas, Mama. Look, isn't she beautiful?" She held her doll out to Mama. "Can I name her?"

"She's yours Samantha, who else could name her?"

"What did you get lad?" Papa asked Nikolas.

"I got marbles and a cricket ball." The boy replied happily. "Is it alright if I eat the orange, Aunt Alexis? I'm famished."

Mama smiled brightly at him. "Oranges and nuts are acceptable, I'd prefer you hold off on the sweets. All of you." Mama looked right at Sage when she said that.

"Mama, did you see my ribbons?" Samantha asked. "May I wear them to Mass?"

Sage leaned close to her Papa. She beckoned him to kneel down. "Was Samantha naughty before Papa?"

"Samantha? No, I don't think so…"

"Oh…it's just, it's odd." Sage knit her brow trying to find the right words. "It's like Father Christmas never visited her before."

Papa pulled Sage to his lap. The thought saddened and angered him, Sage was right it did seem as if every little thing in Samantha's stocking was a precious gem. He shook it off. "Shall we finish the Christmas Story while we're waiting for breakfast?"

"Oh Papa!" Samantha looked up to him for the first time. "Merry Christmas." She abandoned her stocking, gave him a quick hug. She snuggled next to him and beckoned the boy to join her. Sage leaned in on the other side of Papa while he continued the story of the first Christmas.


	65. After Christmas Mass

**Chapter 64 After Christmas Mass**

"Merci beaucoup Pere Antoine. Joyeux Noel." Lorenzo and Alexis paid their respects to the priest and left the church. As soon as they were beyond Father Antoine's hearing Alexis pounced.

"Where are the children, where's Alice, we need to get home." She insisted.

Lorenzo looked through the crowd of parishioners. "Alice is just over there speaking with the grocer, I think she's taken a fancy to him. And Nikolas and Samantha are somewhere around, ah there by the fence…ah too late." Lorenzo laughed, the cousins were involved in some sort of game with the village children. Samantha and Sage began joining in the games their second Sunday at St. Etienne, now they were considered part of the group. Normally this pleased Alexis, but not today.

"I'll get Alice, please round them up." Alexis insisted.

"It's fine Alexis, you are worrying for no reason." Lorenzo argued. She threw him a frosty glare, and he laughed again and threw his hands up in retreat. "I'll get the children, we'll meet you at the car."

"_Where did the Kazoo come from?" Alexis asked after Sage figured out how it worked and started running around the house 'practicing'. _

"_I thought you bought it." Answered Lorenzo, looking puzzled._

"_Lorenzo, I love Sage, I do, but I wouldn't have bought her a kazoo if my own life depended on it…stop teasing." _

"_Then Father Christmas is truly responsible, because it did not come from me. You have my word." Alexis didn't believe him, but she let it drop._

"Samantha, Nikolas, come. Mama's anxious to get home." The children ran to him, smiling identical smiles, sporting matching red cheeks.

"Can we do the tree right away Papa?" Samantha asked once she reached him. "I can't wait for Mama to open hers."

"That will depend, Princesa, but it won't be too long."

_Breakfast was cleared by 8 and Sage had already lost her kazoo until 'later'. She played happily with her doll and begged Nikolas to teach her to play marbles. Alexis ushered the children to their rooms to get ready for Mass. Stefan had declined the invitation, but had no qualms about Nikolas attending._

_After the girls were ready in their Christmas dresses, they joined Alexis in her room. Sage was wild with excitement and began bouncing on the bed. Samantha beseeched her to sit quietly and join Sam for a game of Go Fish. Once Alexis finished her own hair, she called Samantha over so she could work on hers. Alexis brushed her hair, pulled it away from her face and worked Samantha's new ribbons into perfect bows. _

"_Alright Sage, you've been very good, let me…"_

"_Mama." Sam interrupted. "I think we have a problem."_

_Alexis spun around and found Sage propped against her pillows, three cards in her little hand, sleeping soundly._

"We're home." Alexis nervously called as soon as she opened the front door. She shed her coat and gloves and poked her head into the parlor. It was empty. She bit her lip trying to decide where to look next.

"_We'll just wake her, Alexis, it's not a problem."_

"_I've tried Lorenzo, she's completely worn out. If we wake her she'll be a bear the rest of the day." Alexis explained. "Its fine, I'll just stay home."_

"_Oh Miss Alexis, I'd hate to have you miss church, I'll just stay. I should keep an eye on the goose anyway." Alice offered._

"_Alice, this should be a day of rest for you as well, it's bad enough you're cooking dinner."_

"_I fail to see the issue." Stefan announced. "Let the child sleep, I'll be here. I can even check on the bird to make sure it comes to no harm."_

"_But…Stefan…"_

"_Mr. Cassadine, the church is back in Cherburg and Christmas Mass runs quite late. We'll be gone for close to three hours."_

"_Sage is bound to wake up Stefan, and…"_

"_And?"_

_Lorenzo knew Alexis wanted to say 'you can't stand the child' but she didn't. So, left with no acceptable arguments, Lorenzo, Alexis, Alice, Samantha and Nikolas went to Mass._

"Stefan? We're back Stefan." Alexis called.

"And then what happened?" Alexis enter the kitchen to find Stefan stirring something at the stove and Sage wrapped in an apron washing sweet potatoes.

"Then the nutcracker engaged in a mighty battle with the King and all the rats."

"Really?" Asked, eyes wide.

Stefan continue dramatically. "It looked as if they had the upper hand until Klara…"

"Mama, you're home, you forgot to take me to church. Tio Stefan is telling me about a ballet he saw in England about a girl, whose Tio was a magician and he gave her a nutcracker instead of a doll, and her mean brother broke it, but her Tio fixed it and then he came to life…the nutcracker, her Tio was alive already, and then they went to magical lands and…"

"Don't let me interrupt." Alexis said, suppressing a grin. Alice walked in behind her and stopped short. They exchanged bemused glances. "Let Tio Stefan finish the story. We'll have the tree when the two of you are ready."

Stefan nodded curtly. "Where was I, before your Mama intruded?"

"Oh…the Rat King was fighting…"

Alexis backed quietly out of the kitchen before allowing herself to dissolve in fits of laughter.


	66. Christmas Presents

**Chapter 65 Christmas Presents**

Mama came out of the kitchen with tears streaming down her face. She raised both hands and covered her mouth while her shoulders shook.

"Alexis, what is it, what's wrong?" Papa called. Mama shook her head as if she couldn't form the words, leaned back against the wall and let out a clear, joyful laugh.

There was a stunned silence from the rest of the room, but within seconds Samantha gave into giggles, Nikolas chuckled, and Lorenzo began shaking with laughter as well. Mama laughing was a sight to behold. Her whole face laughed, her whole body maybe.

It took quite a while before someone was able to ask. "Belleza, what is so funny?"

"Nothing…really, I'm sorry…Sage is fine…She and…" Mama burst out laughing again. "She and her _Tio Stefan_ are busy in the kitchen."

"What's a tio?" Nikolas asked Samantha since the adults were lost to hysterics again.

"I think it's Spanish for uncle…but I'm not certain."

"Oh…Why is that funny?"

Samantha only shrugged, not caring that she'd missed the joke, simply happy to see Mama so happy. Sage and Uncle Stefan emerged from the kitchen.

"Can we have the tree now?" Sage pleaded.

"Yes, Meja, yes now is the perfect time for the tree."

* * *

Nikolas was appointed to distribute the gifts. Samantha watched in awe as her pile grew larger and larger. There were packages from Mama, some from Papa and still more from Mama and Papa. There was a gift from Nikolas, one from Uncle and another from Aunt Chloe. There was even a small present from Sage.

"Princesa? If you don't start soon, you'll have to go to bed before you're done." Papa teased.

Samantha saw that Sage was already tearing into her second present. "She's so pretty! I'll call her Klara!" She exclaimed with delight.

"My own chess set! Thank you Uncle Lorenzo."

"Go on Samantha." Mama urged. She smiled and started peeling the paper away. Half an hour later she was flanked on one side by a small stack of books, _Alice in Wonderland_, _Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm _and_ A Little Princess_ (To my Princesa, Love Papa). On her other side two dresses. One from Papa that matched the one Sage had and another Mama had, and a white dotted Swiss from Aunt Chloe. There was a beautiful China doll resting comfortably atop the dresses and a small charm bracelet donned her wrist. But now she stared blankly at her latest gift. A book of basic music exercises. It was filled with simple scales and songs, ones Sam already knew, and worse it wasn't for the piano but the violin. Papa must have not realized since the book was written in French.

"Open the big one Samantha!" Sage insisted while Sam contemplated the book in front of her. Sage had been finished with her gifts and was now trying to work a wooden puzzle while holding Klara in one arm. "I need help Tio Stefan, it's very tricky."

Samantha set the book on top of her others and carefully removed the bow and ribbon from the large narrow box. Mama and Papa watched intently, she smiled at them before continuing. The case itself was black with brass buckles. She timidly unlatched it and pulled back the lid revealing a green velvet lining with a violin and bow tucked safely inside.

Her stomach cramped and her vision blurred. She looked helplessly up to her parents, fighting the tears. "May…may I be excused?" she choked out before standing and racing up the stairs without receiving an answer.


	67. Christmas Unwrapped

**Chapter 66 Christmas Unwrapped**

Alexis held her breath and squeezed Lorenzo's hand while they watched Samantha unwrap the violin. She bit her lip as Samantha began to lift the lid and shaking.

"_May…may I be excused?"_ Samantha asked in a quivering voice and bolted from the room before anyone could react.

Sage looked up from her puzzle. "What's wrong with Samantha?"

Lorenzo tensed and pulled his hand away. Alexis stopped him from rising. "I'm not sure Sage, I'll go Lorenzo…"

Samantha was curled up in the window seat sobbing. Alexis pulled her onto her lap and rocked her while she cried. "Shhh Samantha, shhh."

"Oh Mama, Mama, he'll be so angry."

"No one is angry Sam, but why are you so upset."

"The violin…it's so beautiful." Samantha cried.

"But you don't like it?"

Samantha looked up in horror. "No Mama, it's wonderful, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, it's…Mama I don't know how to play…you know I don't. Papa will be so cross."

"Oh Little One, Papa knows that. He knows you can't play."

"He does?" Samantha asked in wonder.

"Yes, he knows how much you miss your music. He wants to teach you how to play." Alexis cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Would you like that?" Samantha only nodded, overcome with relief. "It's been a long day, would you like to take a rest before dinner?"

"No, I have to explain to Papa, does he think I don't like too?"

Alexis stroked Samantha's tresses. "Don't worry about Papa, I'll explain everything."

"Can't I please? I don't need a rest Mama. And you haven't opened all your gifts yet." Samantha whispered.

"Are you sure? I've opened so many."

"Not the special one…"

Alexis smiled. She knew Lorenzo had been hiding something. "Alright, you go and wash your face and we'll go back down stairs."

Samantha washed quickly and ran directly to Lorenzo. "Thank you Papa…I'm sorry…I didn't understand…I thought you'd be angry…but Mama said…" Lorenzo pulled her into a warm hug.

"Shh, it's alright Princesa."

"Can we give Mama her present now?"

Lorenzo whispered into her ear and handed her a small box. "This is for you Mama, from me and Papa and Sage."

Alexis was not remotely surprised that the box was from Cartier's. She lifted the lid and gasped. "A Phoenix?"

Samantha giggled. Her private joke now half revealed. Mama's locket and Papa's watch bore identical insignias.

"Open it Mama, look inside…" Sage piped up.

"It's a locket." Lorenzo explained. She pressed the catch and the locket popped open. Inside there were two silhouettes facing one another. One with long straight hair and the other with short curls and a round face. Etched on the back was "To Mama, Love Samantha and Sage."

"Do you like it?" Sage asked eagerly. "Now we'll be with you, always."

"I love it, thank you." Alexis said as she tried to work the clasp. Lorenzo's hands reached for hers.

"Allow me, Mi Amor." He said, gently pulling the golden chain around her neck, lifting her hair and refastening the clasp. "Happy Christmas, Alexis." He whispered in her ear.


	68. Christmas Night

**Chapter 67 Christmas Night**

Alexis padded out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She found him sitting on the settee staring into the fire. "Lorenzo?"

"Ah, Alexis, you're still awake?"

"Aren't you…" Alexis hesitated, not sure if she could bring herself to admit she missed him in her bed. He opened his arms to her and she slid into them comfortably. "Is something wrong?"

"No…Mi Amor, I'm just…" He laughed at himself. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

Alexis propped herself up and looked at him curiously. "Lorenzo, how can you ask that?"

"Curiosity."

"It was perfect…I'd like to freeze today and keep it like this forever. Even the Kazoo…you're sure you didn't give it to her?" Alexis accused playfully.

"I'm innocent, I swear it on my life." Alexis smiled and sank back into his arms.

"You know that means it came from Stefan."

They stayed in a comfortable silence for quite a while, watching the flames and listening to the silence of the house, Lorenzo stroking her hair and Alexis fingering her locket. She was content, all was right with the world, yet Lorenzo seemed somewhere else.

"Are you, are you thinking about Sophie?" She broached nervously.

"What…Sophie? Oh, I suppose…I am. She never had a Christmas with Sage, but she truly loved the holiday."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. She died when Sage was only a few months."

"Three months, 12 days old." Lorenzo said huskily. "It was a lifetime ago Alexis."

"You still miss her."

"I do."

"I'm glad…That sounds awful, but I'm glad you loved her so much. She must have been wonderful. I think you should talk about her more, Sage deserves to know about her."

"I…"

"Thank you Lorenzo, for everything you've done for Samantha and for me. I want you to know how grateful we are."

Lorenzo pulled away. He'd been dreading this. "but…"

Alexis sat up, confused by his sudden coldness. "What?"

"I see how you look at the boy. I've seen you with Stefan." He responded flatly.

"I don't understand…"

"Its fine Alexis, I always knew…I've always known that this was a business arrangement." Lorenzo walked to the hearth and leaned against it. "I would ask that you would keep Sage for now…"

"Lorenzo! What are you talking about?" Alexis rushed to him and turned him to her. "Are you leaving us?"

"Quite the contrary…it seems you are the one who will go. Back to England with your family. Stefan reports Helena is under control, you no longer need protection…"

"Protection?"

"He's even softened toward Sage. It will be best if she stay…"

"Lorenzo, why do you want me to leave?" She cried. "I…I thought…"

"I want nothing of the sort, but you speak of gratitude…"

"We are grateful, Lorenzo, is there something wrong with that?" Alexis sobbed.

"You made Samantha apologize…"

"No, Lorenzo, she misunderstood. She thought you wanted her to be able to play. She apologized because she wanted to. She loves you Lorenzo, can't you see that?"

Lorenzo stood dumbfounded. Tears of rage and confusion ran unheeded down Alexis' face. He reached out to her, but she slapped his hand away.

"Doesn't it mean anything to you? You think we could walk away? You think we could stop loving…" Alexis stopped. She bit her lip. Hard.

"I'm sorry…I thought…your brother and nephew…"

"I love them, but …" She turned away. "I was going to tell you tonight, you won't believe me now…"

"I will always believe you."

"I was going to say…we are grateful to you. I'm grateful for everything you've done for us, for Samantha, and for me. But…it's more than that. You call me 'mi amor' and I know what that means, but you say it so easily…it's not as easy for me, so I wonder if you mean it. But tonight, I wanted to tell you, even if you didn't feel the same way, I was going to tell you."

"I love you Alexis." He interrupted. "I have since practically our first meeting, and I fall in love with you a little more each day. I hoped that you loved me back, but …"

"I do Lorenzo." She took a bold step toward him, and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, too."


	69. Custody

**Chapter 68 Custody**

Lorenzo was alternately relieved and saddened. The week had been a blur. He enjoyed young Nikolas. The child was remarkably good at chess and on the warmer days the two had engaged in casual games of Cricket. Samantha had been persuaded to join in, when they were able to pry her from her violin. The boy patiently read aloud from _Treasure Island _to the girls and even read from _A Child's Garden of Verses_ to Sage when she'd exhausted everyone else.

He seemed to complete their small family. Lorenzo saw it in Alexis' eyes when she put Nikolas to bed or tended his scraped knees. He heard it in Samantha's voice when she finished her cousin's thoughts and laughed at unspoken jokes. Even Sage was becoming increasingly accepting of the older children's friendship and making a small place for herself in it.

Lorenzo dreaded the pending goodbyes.

"_That's it, Princesa, slowly, don't be afraid of it." _

_She smiled. "I'm not afraid of it Papa! I don't want to break it."_

"_If you break it, which I doubt, we will just get a new one."_

"_No Papa, I want this one." She pressed the bow a little harder against the strings and lost herself to her exercises. Lorenzo marveled at the lack of screeching. It had taken him months to learn what Samantha had picked up in days. _

"_That's enough for now, go out and play before dinner."_

_Samantha carefully set the violin back into its case. "Papa, may I ask you something?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Do you think…Could you talk to Uncle?"_

_He knew instantly that she was going to ask for and cursed himself for the answer he would have to give her. She had yet to ask him for anything, and he was going to have to deny her first request._

"_About Nikolas?" Lorenzo asked._

_Samantha studied his face for a long painful moment._

"_Princesa."_

_She averted her eyes. "Never mind, Papa. I'm going to play now."_

Lorenzo and Alexis had been over and over this. Nikolas belonged with them, he was happy with them. Nikolas was the heir. Not just Mikkos' heir, but the Cassadine heir. Even if Mikkos could be persuaded to let him go, there were his brothers to deal with. Plus there was the fact that Nikolas was in no danger. Helena had never made a move against him. He was happy in school and comfortable with Stefan. Was uprooting him worth the possible ramifications? Alexis cried about it every night. Every night Lorenzo held her while she did.

Finally he could no longer stand it.

"_Am I understanding you correctly? You want me to hand over my nephew? You have my sister and niece Alcazar, shouldn't that be enough?"_

"_Stefan, I'm only asking you to let us raise him. He would remain the heir. We would send him back to England when he's ready for Eton."_

"_Even if I were to agree, and make no mistake, I will not, I'm in no position to grant permission. Nikolas is my brother's son, I am honor bound to see to his upbringing, training and education. I know Alexis is attached to him, but it is long past time to cut the apron strings."_

Somehow Lorenzo was able to contain his anger and not strike the smug bastard. So while he dreaded Nikolas' departure and the sorrow it would bring, he could not pretend he wasn't thrilled that his brother–in-law would be leaving tonight.

The man infuriated him at every turn. Somehow, Sage had taken a liking to her new uncle, and Lorenzo was amazed that it appeared mutual. He watched as Stefan read to her and helped her with her games. Sage would pull on his arm or climb on his back and Stefan seemed amused. Stefan also was affectionate with Nikolas, it was clear he was capable of love. Yet the chasm between Stefan and Samantha could not be narrowed. He was stiff with her and she shy and timid with him. Alexis and Nikolas seemed unaware of it. Or perhaps they were just used to it.

Lorenzo would never be used to it, he would never accept it, and would never forgive it. Alexis and Stefan's relationship ran hot and cold, but he knew Alexis could hold her own with him. She was more than capable of hurting him as deeply as he ever hurt her. He would let his wife fight her battles, but would not have Samantha subjected to him a second longer than necessary.


	70. Goodbyes

_A/N: This is not a happy Christmas chapter...I accidently made myself cry writing this, which, let's face it, is freaking weird. _

**Chapter 69 Goodbyes**

She tried so hard to stop shaking. She couldn't let Lorenzo see her like this. She had to tell him. She had to tell him her last secret the one she hoped know one would ever guess, the one she didn't know if she could speak aloud.

"_I know!" Sage announce brightly, as if she'd just had an epiphany. "Why doesn't Nikolas stay with us? Mama could teach him with me and Samantha and then we'd have a brother too!"_

_Sage did not, could not, understand the complete silence that met her idea. Samantha dropped her fork and looked down. Alexis excused herself suddenly. _

"_That would be nice Sage, but I have to get back to school." Nikolas answered._

"_Why? Samantha and I don't go to school. Mama's a good teacher. She's a good Mama too, wouldn't it be nice if she was your Mama?"_

"_That would be nice Sage." Nikolas agreed. "But she's not."_

_Sage was about to explain that Mama wasn't always her Mama either, but she was now, and why couldn't she be Nikolas' too, when Papa stopped her._

"_Meja. Enough."_

"_May I be excused Papa?" Samantha whispered._

Alexis braced herself. She wasn't sure what would happen. This revelation could change everything, but she had to be strong. She'd forgotten how tiring it could be to be strong.

"_Please Stefan, please."_

"_You told me not to long ago that you'd never ask me for anything, yet now you want Nikolas."_

"_Stefan, don't make me beg…he and Samantha belong together." Alexis pleaded._

"_They are just like you and I aren't they?" __Something about the way he said it, the darkness that filled his eyes, the accusation there, it scared her. _"_Your Lorenzo doesn't know does he?"_

"_Know what?"_

"_Leave it alone, Alexis. Nikolas is all I have left."_

"_I'm not trying to take him from you Stefan. You are the only father…"_

"_Oh, but I'm not his father. That would be Stavros. You remember Stavros don't you Alexis? Your other brother."_

"_Stefan, why? How?"_

"_Would her papa still love her if he knew Alexis? Is that a chance you want to take?"_

"Alexis? The girls are asking for you."

"You love Samantha as your own don't you Lorenzo? Please tell me you do."

"Of course…" He reached out for her, but she backed farther away.

"I need to know if anything could change that, I need to know now before we go any further." She was trembling from head to toe.

"There's no going back from loving you or your daughter Alexis, I thought you understood that."

"If…you couldn't love me, I…I could understand…but promise to never stop loving Samantha." Alexis choked out the words, trying to reveal what she felt compelled to tell him, but she knew, this would be the end. She'd been happy for almost a month. For a month she had someone else to be her strength, to lean on, to love. It was more than she'd ever had and the memory could sustain her…but what of Samantha? Even if he was to pretend it didn't matter. Would he look at her differently?

"This is about her father?" Lorenzo ventured pulling Alexis to him and refusing her release, when she tried to wrest away. She nodded, sobbing into his chest. "It's about Stavros?"


	71. Auld Lang Syne

**Chapter 70 Auld Lang Syne**

"Under no circumstances are we to be disturbed." Lorenzo spoke quietly to Alice as the girls played a few feet away. "Sage might be a challenge by bedtime, but…"

"Yes sir, I understand." Alice responded. "Begging your pardon, Sir, is everything alright?"

Lorenzo stopped, he looked at his girls. His Meja and his Princesa. "It will be Alice."

"_This is about her father?" Lorenzo ventured pulling Alexis to him and refusing her release when she tried to wrest away. She nodded, sobbing into his chest. "It's about Stavros?"_

_Alexis stilled then pushed violently against him. He was forced to let go. "He told you? Oh my God…"_

"_Alexis…"_

"_Don't touch me…don't…" She slid down the wall, crumpling to the floor. She was lost to him, sobbing and shaking. "don't, don't, don't…"_

"_Mama!!! Papa did you find her?" Sage called from the hall. "Mama…"_

_Alexis' head snapped up. She looked like a wounded animal caught in a trap._

"_Go downstairs, Meja…" He approached the door before the child could manage to open it. "Sage…go downstairs."_

"_But Papa when are we going to the pond?" He'd forgotten. They had promised to take them to use their new skates. _

"_Go downstairs Sage…I'll be there in a minute." He said with more force than he intended. She looked at him sadly, but knew enough to not argue. He closed the door behind her. He gathered Alexis in his arms against her muted protests. He laid her on their bed. "I'll be back…"_

She sat listlessly where he'd left her. He was reminded painfully of finding her last month in her former prison. He'd thought he'd rescued her from her past, but perhaps it would follow her always. "When did…when did he tell you?"

"He didn't Alexis. I doubt he ever would." Lorenzo replied.

She turned to him and locked him with cold, dead eyes. "Then how…how did you know?"

"Your father…" her glare darkened if possible. "Mikkos…seemed to think it was the Scorpio boy. Perhaps it was easier for him to believe that. I suspected Stavros from the start." She flinched at the sound of his name and turned away. "After we…after I…that night…" He tried to explain the night he was so ashamed of, when he was forcing his affections on her…he wouldn't have…but she'd been so afraid. He pushed the memory away. "I knew then that someone had hurt you." He approached her cautiously and sat down beside her.

"Maybe not…maybe I'm just a whore." She moved away from his touch. "Who but a whore would bed her own brother?"

"Mi…"

"Stop…it's over…it's over. You can't love me…you can't love me now!" She slid off the bed and tried to stand but her legs betrayed her. "You can't…"

"I'm sorry Alexis…I'm sorry you've been hurt, but I can still love you, I do still love you." He had her in his arms again. "I love you Alexis. I love you and Samantha. Nothing will change that."

She looked at him. "Samantha…" she whispered it.

"Our Samantha."

"She can never know, Lorenzo, never."

"She will never know."

"It's not her fault. None of this."

"It's not your fault either. Do you understand that Alexis?"

"I shouldn't have…"

"What?"

"I should have stopped him…" Alexis cried. "I tried, but he was so strong. I thought it was over…Stefan wrote that he'd found a bride, I thought it was behind me, but then I didn't know…"

"You were expecting."

"I love her Lorenzo, more than I can say."

"I know."

"When I realized…when Helena told me Mikkos was my father…and what that meant…I was afraid there would be something wrong with her…she would be some sort of monster. But she was perfect…absolutely perfect. It wouldn't have mattered. I'd fallen in love with her already, but I couldn't understand how something so beautiful could come from something so ugly."

"Did Helena know?"

"I…I don't think so. I'm not sure if that would have made it better or worse. She called me such horrible names, but there was no one…no one else it could be…I mean I suppose Mac…I barely ever spoke two words to him, I was afraid of my own shadow…or more to the point Helena's shadow. When I was home from school I rarely left my room. Stefan was gone that summer, touring the continent with Mikkos. He was my only friend at home. He was my protector."

"And Stavros?"

"I never saw him after that Christmas. He was gone once Helena let me leave the attic. Samantha had been fostered out to the midwife. He and Laura made their home in London briefly. I wasn't allowed home the next Christmas. By summer he and his wife were dead. I doubt he ever knew I was with child. And as far as I know he thought me only a distant cousin."

That seemed an important distinction to Alexis, but did little to quiet Lorenzo's internal rage. He wanted to keep her talking, let her rid herself of the demons she had lived alone with all these years. "How long before you saw Samantha again?"

"Mikkos gave her back to me right before her first birthday. She was the Cassadine Ward, a companion to the heir. I was to be the nurse to both of them and later their governess. At first I could barely stand the sight of Nikolas, but Samantha loved him from the start and Stefan doted on him so. He captured my heart soon enough."

"You have the greatest capacity for love I've ever known, Belleza, that is why despite their beginnings, Samantha and Nikolas are wonderful children. You are what made the difference. Look at the difference you made in Sage in such a short time."

A faint smile passed Alexis' lips.

"I know what you are thinking. She's still a handful, but she's much improved." Lorenzo vowed. "Don't ever underestimate the influence of a mother's love. You've been a mother to them all, they'd be different people today without you."

"Lorenzo…" the sadness returned to her eyes.

"Tonight we welcome a New Year Alexis. A new start for all of us. Tomorrow we take our girls to Paris. Tuesday the adoptions will be finalized."

"Adoptions?"

"I told you I was going to adopt Samantha, in two days time I will be her father in every sense of the word. Is that still acceptable?"

"Yes…of course…I didn't realize you'd started on it. Are you sure?"

"Yes." And there was room for doubt.

"Are you adopting me as well?"

Lorenzo looked puzzled then smiled. "I had hoped, you do not have to, if you'd rather not, but I had hoped you would adopt Sage as well. If something was to happen to either of us, I want them to stay together."

"Oh I want to! I love Sage and she deserves as much security as Samantha, I'd assumed…Lorenzo…" She couldn't put it into words. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks. How did she ever find him…how did she ever live without him?

He kissed the tears away, as he had once before. "Only happy tears, Mi Amor."


	72. Encounter

**Chapter 71 Encounter**

Chloe Morgan exited the hansom cab and waved goodbye to her companions. It was a clear night, cold, but not unpleasantly so. She started up the front steps when something caught her attention. Across the narrow lane a gentleman was sitting on a park bench staring at number 10. No…not number 10, he was staring at her. She was certain of it. She'd told her aunt and uncle not to wait up. It was just passed 2 am on this first day of 1906.

She let herself in the townhouse until the cab was out of sight, then slipped back out into the night. The figure was starting to walk away, slowly. All at once she knew him and she wouldn't let him get away, she had far too many questions for that.

"Mr. Cassadine? Mr. Cassadine?" She called.

He stopped and turned toward her. "Miss Morgan…" He had no excuse, no reason or explanation for his presence. He hadn't thought she'd notice him at this late hour. Nor did he know what to say. She lifted her gown and cloak and rushed across the road to greet him. She smiled as if this was a normal encounter.

"Mr. Cassadine? How are they? Is everything well? Did you have a pleasant journey?"

Stefan couldn't help but return her smile. "They are quite well Miss Morgan. The journey was passable. They send their thanks for the gifts and sent you one as well." He realized too late that he had misspoken. Indeed they had sent her a gift with Stefan, but it was back at his flat waiting to go out in the next post.

Chloe arched her brow. It was quite obvious he was empty handed. "I'm glad to hear it. Did she actually marry him?"

"Yes…and it seems they are a good match. She's happy…they all seem very happy."

She studied him briefly and blurted "Then why are you so melancholy? If they are happy and safe…they are safe Mr. Cassadine?"

"Yes, my mother is not currently a threat." Stefan hoped Miss Morgan would let it drop, but she did not. She looked at him expectantly, quietly insisting he answer her first question.

"I'm afraid the only current threat to my sister's happiness is me."

"I don't understand. Did you quarrel?"

"You could say that. Mostly I just hurt her."

"Why?"

This was not the question he was expecting. Not that he would have been willing to explain 'how' either. Why? He had no answer.

"She loves you. You were the only member of her family she ever spoke of. Why would you hurt her?"

"It's what Cassadines do, Miss Morgan, we hurt one another."

"That's no answer, Mr. Cassadine. Alexis always said you weren't like the rest, you were better than the rest."

"It seems she was wrong."

Chloe's gaze was unflinching. "I doubt that Mr. Cassadine." She pulled her cloak tighter against the night air. "I must go before my Uncle begins to worry. Happy New Year, sir."

Stefan watched until she closed the door behind her. He watched as she dimmed the lights and the house grew dark. He made no move to leave, but continued to stare with wonder. When he finally began his journey home, he knew only one thing for certain, Miss Morgan's present would not be sent in the post.


	73. Resolution

_A/N: If this doesn't make sense in the beginning...well it's not really supposed to! Hopefully you'll understand by the end of the chapter...if not...sorry!_

_**Chapter 72 Resolution**_

She lifted her head in a moment of clarity. The food, she mustn't eat the food. There was something, something must be in it. Or maybe there was something in the water…No, no not the water she'd taste it…but the wine…maybe… She forced herself out of bed and over to the window. It was boarded up she remembered. She tried to recall what lay beneath. Grass there was definitely grass. The stables…no it didn't look out on the stables. The gardens…there had been gardens hadn't there been?

The more she thought of it the more convinced she was there was something in the food. He was drugging her. Yes…there was no other explanation. Well she was on to him now.

She went to her desk and intending to write a note to Sergi. Her most loyal of servants. He would know what to do. The white paper seemed to taunt her. She willed her wrist to obey, to write the message but it lay limply at her side. Her eyelids sagged. Why was she sitting here, she was tired? Her bed, why was it so very far away? Why wasn't she in it?

She called out for Sergi. "Sergi, I'm ready for bed!" There was no response. She would just have to fire him. Mikkos would hear about this in the morning. Mikkos … Mikkos … there was something about Mikkos that was different now. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she didn't like it at all. "Sergi!" She bellowed.

"Madame?" Her door opened, and electric light flooded her room.

"Where have you been you imbecile? I…."

"Yes Madame?"

Helena closed her eyes and tried to think…why had she called him? "Leave me alone you fool."

"Perhaps Madame wanted help getting back to the bed?"

"Help…I don't need help!" Helena shot back. She moved to stand, but fell back against the chair. She lay her head down on the desk and closed her eyes.

Sergi waited a few moments before moving to her side and lifting her. He carried her back to her bed and settled her in as he had every night for the last month. She was asleep again. In a few hours she would be demanding breakfast…she would stop before eating…insisting something wasn't right with the food. Vowing she wouldn't eat it, but minutes later she would forget her resolution and devour everything on her tray.

It almost made him sad to see her in this state. Forgetful and lethargic, a shadow of the woman she was. It almost made him sad that she was so easily manipulated. It almost made him sad that her life had been reduced to this.

Almost. But there was no one in the world that hated Helena Cassadine as much as he. He had sold his soul to her to guarantee his wife and infant son passage from Russia to Switzerland when his Alana was threatened with prison for espionage. Helena arranged for the journey and he received letters detailing their new and happy life. It was four years later that he learned they'd never left the country. His wife had died in prison and his son in an orphan asylum. It was another five years before he discovered Helena had been guilty of the crime his wife was convicted of and arranging evidence to entrap her.

Now 20 years later, when Mikkos called on him to help derail Helena he was more than happy to assist. He had to admit he was disappointed that Mikkos didn't want her killed…but Mikkos was good to him. He would abide by his plan for now.

If Helena did ever successfully break from Mikkos' combination of opiates and hypnosis, Sergi would act on his own, Madame would never see another New Year. And the world would be rid of this devil.


	74. Brand New Year

**_Chapter 73 Brand New Year_**

"Alice, Alice." Alexis whispered as she gently shook the woman's shoulder. Alice's eyes fluttered open. "Happy New Year…"

Alice straightened up and nodded. "To you too Miss Alexis."

"Thank you for looking after the girls tonight. I hope they weren't too much trouble." Alexis queried. "You'll probably be more comfortable in your own bed."

"They were fine. Miss Sage was determined to stay up till midnight…she was asleep by 8:30. I hope you don't mind them both in Miss Samantha's bed…she was reading to her when she fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to move her."

"It's fine…they look so sweet." Sage's head was on a small pillow she had carried from her own bed, her curls splayed out and her body turned into Samantha's. Sam had one arm resting on top of her sister and the other still holding _A Little Princess. _Alexis gently pried the book from her fingers and lay on their bedside table.

Alice was standing now. "Samantha lasted a whole 15 minutes after Sage…They wore themselves out at the pond." She cleared her throat nervously. "Is everything alright now Miss Alexis?"

Alexis didn't take her eyes off the children. "Yes, Alice, everything is fine."

Alexis sat down on Sage's bed and listened to the girls breathing for some time after Alice left, just enjoying the peaceful expressions on their faces.

"_Do you hear that Belleza?"_

"_The church bells…Happy New Year, Lorenzo."_

"_Happy New Year, Alexis." She rested against him on their bed. They had watched the sun set and the moon rise in silence. Alexis thinking of showing Samantha Paris and wondering how to explain the adoptions so that Sage would understand. Lorenzo contemplated his wife, her last secret finally revealed, but she knew none of his. _

"_Lorenzo?"_

"_Yes Mi Amor?"_

"_Your stomach is growling."_

"_I think it's yours." He countered with a smile. "Let me see what I can find in the kitchen."_

"_Thank you." She kissed him. "I'm going to check on the girls."_

"Belleza…our first meal of the new year." Lorenzo called from the hall holding a loaf of bread and a bottle of champagne.

Alexis closed the girls' door behind her and wrapped her arms around him. "Champagne? You aren't trying to get me drunk again are you?"

"Alas it's only one bottle…"

They picnicked on their bed, feeding each other and toasting a new year. Stopping on occasion to share tender kisses and slow caresses.


	75. The Marguerite

_A/N: A bit of a jump in the timeline here...It's now late March 1906, the Alcazars are on their way to Venenzuela._

**Chapter 74 The Marguerite**

"Steady as she goes!" The captain called out to a smiling Samantha. She held the wheel firmly in her hands intently watching the compass. "Alas, too bad women canna be sailors. You'd make a fine one."

"Why can't I be a sailor?" Samantha asked curiously.

"Because your mother wouldn't like it." Lorenzo answered taking the over the wheel. "Luncheon's ready in the galley."

"Is Mama up yet? She's missing everything Papa. We're practically there and she's been in your cabin almost the whole time."

"We are still 4 days away from land Samantha, maybe she'll gain her sea legs yet." Lorenzo laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. Less than an hour from shore she had coaxed the captain to let her take the wheel, she was learning knots from Marco and Sebastian and was begging Lorenzo to teach her how navigation worked. Now, day six of their trip, she spent every spare minute on deck, going below only for meals, sleep and if she was forced to because of bad weather.

Sage held no such fascination with sailing. _The Marguerite_ was a second home to her, perhaps more of a home than it should be. She and Alice spent only an hour or so on deck every day, mostly for the fresh air. Almost daily the little one asked "Are we there yet, Papa?"

Sage 'helped' Alice prepare meals and played with her dolls. Every time Samantha called eagerly for her to see something exciting, she would rush up to the deck only to be sorely disappointed. "It's only a whale…"

"Wait, wait watch what it does!"

"It spouts the water out." Sage said flatly, just as the whale blew. "Come down and play with me Samantha."

Sam would look at her like she had an extra head. "Maybe later."

Alexis fretted at Lorenzo. "She isn't making a nuisance of her herself is she?"

"It's Samantha, not Sage." Lorenzo teased.

"I know, but she isn't getting in anyone's way…maybe it would be best if she stay with Alice."

"First of all Alexis, the Captain has taken a liking to her, she knows to listen to him and to go below if there is something going on. Secondly, I'd have to tie her down to keep her off deck, she'd sleep there if it was allowed."

"Stefan and I were like that too…"

"What?"

"Stefan and I always preferred to be on deck…the smells and the wind and the sea."

"You weren't seasick?"

"Lorenzo I've never been seasick in my life. I guess it's because we're so far out. How is Sage doing?"

"She has her moments…I threatened to spank her yesterday when she refused to pick up her toys. She looked me dead in the eye and said I couldn't because Mama wouldn't allow it."

"You didn't laugh!"

Lorenzo nodded. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like me to laugh when she's fresh, but I could not stop myself."

"Did she pick up her toys?" Alexis asked skeptically.

"Oh yes, it seems she didn't want me to come in here and explain why she was indeed getting a spanking."

"Lorenzo…" Alexis started. He knew she was remembering the argument they had in Paris back in January.

_Sage had been playing tour guide to Samantha, getting overly excited and paying no heed to parental reprimands like "Watch where you're going Meja." or "Not so far, Sage." Whenever she wandered away from them. It felt like time froze when Sage stepped carelessly into the street and the carriage started screeching to avoid her…but it couldn't, it was too close…luckily a bystander was able to get to her in time._

_Lorenzo for the first time in her life completely lost his temper. He snatched Sage and bent her over his knee and raised his arm, when Alexis pulled her away. He'd hardly realized what he was about to do. Samantha watched him with wide eyes and Alexis turned her back to him. He saw that Sage was sobbing. _

"_It's alright baby, it's alright Mama's here." Alexis held her close. "It's been a long morning, let's go back to the hotel. Come Samantha."_

_Lorenzo had watched his family leave. Alexis carrying Sage and Samantha holding her mother's hand. When he finally reached the hotel a few hours later, the girls were off with Alice. Alexis lit into him like never before._

"_Do you remember why I fled my home Lorenzo? Do you think I'll sit idly by and watch you beat the girls?"_

"_How, how can you even compare…" He fumed._

"_Oh, I know its different Lorenzo. I know that you were frightened and angry, not cruel and petty, but would Sage? She was terrified Lorenzo, she was sobbing before you reached her and instead of offering her comfort you…you…" Alexis broke off. "How would striking a hysterical child help anything?"_

"_She needs to learn…"_

"_You don't learn to obey like that Lorenzo, you learn only pain and fear." Alexis brushed angry tears from her eyes. "Promise me Lorenzo, promise me it will never happen again."_

And he had. And he meant it. "I'll never spank her, but she doesn't need to know that."

Alexis smiled. "Well, I'm sorry Lorenzo, she knows…so you'll need a new tactic to get her to obey."

"Well there's always sending her to Mama…"

"Oh no, you aren't making me the vill…" Alexis stopped, threw back her covers and rushed from the room. She returned a few moments later wiping her ghostly face with a wet cloth. She sank into Lorenzo's arms. "Are we there yet?"


	76. Moonlight

**Chapter 75 Moonlight**

"That one is Ursa Major and there is Ursa Minor…and Orion's belt…" Sage pointed out some of the constellations she recognized. "Tell us about Orion again Papa."

Lorenzo held the wheel steady, Sage and Samantha sat on a bench a few feet away bathed in moonlight. There was precious little other light, but the night was clear, and the girls content to listen to stories. "Orion was the son of Poseidon…"

"The god of the Sea…" Samantha added…

"Very good. He was a great hunter, but he boasted…" The sight of her emerging from below stopped him dead. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders and her white gown shimmered in the pale light. She never failed to take his breath away.

"Papa what did he boast…Mama!!!" Sage called running into Alexis' arms. "Are you better now?"

"I'm feeling quite well thank you…though I'm very hungry…I don't suppose we have any cabbage?"

"You don't like cabbage Mama." Samantha reminded her.

"No one likes cabbage…it's icky." Sage volunteered. "We had chowder for dinner and Salmon. Should Alice bring you some?"

Alexis' hand covered her mouth and grimace. "No thank you…You're sure there's no cabbage?" She asked Lorenzo.

"I'm sorry my love…but I wish you would eat something…perhaps some crackers and tea?" Alexis wrinkled her nose in response. Crackers and weak tea were all she had been able to keep down the entire trip. She would be desperately hungry once or twice a day and eat almost anything she could find then be horribly sick an hour or so later. She felt tears prickling behind her eyes.

"It doesn't seem that it's too much to ask to have some cabbage on board." She sniffed.

The girls just looked at one another and then to Papa. None of them liked cabbage, there was never any question about it being in the foodstuffs. "Don't cry Mama." Sage was the first to speak. "We'll get you cabbage as soon as we get home…all you want."

Alexis let out a weak laugh. "Thank you…I'm being quite silly aren't I?"

Sage didn't answer, afraid to agree.

"No Mama, you aren't being silly, you're just sick…" Samantha supplied. "I'll go see if Alice can make you something. Come Sage." The girls vanished below deck before Alexis could respond.

Lorenzo held an arm out. Alexis went to him and wrapped herself into him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I don't understand what wrong with me."

"You don't?" He asked quietly. If there had been any question of her condition, the short scene in front of him had quashed it. She was sick to her stomach, moody, and craving odd foods.

She looked up at him, completely bewildered. Maybe even a bit frightened.

* * *

"Alice, do you think you could make Mama some tea?" 

"Is she up and about then? I'll put the kettle on right away." Alice made her way to the galley and busied herself at the small stove. "You think she'd like something to eat?"

"She wants cabbage!" Sage answered.

"Does she now? You suppose she'd settle for a potato…that's as close as we have."

"I don't know Alice she's so queer, she started to cry because we don't have cabbage." Sage replied solemnly.

Alice bit down a laugh. She knew little about sea sickness, but she did know a thing or two about a woman with child, and she had suspected for a few days that was what was truly wrong with Miss Alexis.

"She seemed cross with Papa…" Samantha added.

Alice turned and looked at the girls. "Samantha, can you find Sebastian for me? I need to speak to him for a moment."

* * *

Lorenzo smiled at Alexis' reaction. "You'll know soon enough…" he whispered patting her abdomen. 

She placed a hand gently over his. "You think…"

"Yes…you don't…"

"I…I…" Tears fell in earnest now. It was too much. The packing and planning and the voyage and the stress…she worried about meeting the Alcazars…she didn't know how they would react to her or Samantha…she had no idea what life was like in this new country, would they fit in...

"Shhhh mi amor. When was your last…"

"I don't know…before…I…last month I guess." She was trembling.

"Alice thought maybe I should relieve you sir." Sebastian said as he emerged.

God bless Alice, Lorenzo thought as he led Alexis to the stern. When he was sure they were concealed from view he pulled her back into his arms. "Are you…are you happy?"

She nodded quickly, her eyes still damp.

"You are frightened…but there's no need. All is well Alexis. We'll get you a doctor as soon as we arrive in Caracas, only the best for you and our child."

"What…what if I'm not…" She wasn't as sure as he and didn't want him to be disappointed if it was simply the flu or seasickness.

"Ah…well think of all the fun we'll have trying again."

_A/N: I've had the pregnancy reveal in my head for two months, but um since EVERYONE and their brother picked up on it, I had to speed things along. Subtlety has never been my strong suit...sigh Kate_


	77. Casa D'Alcazar

**Chapter 76 Casa D'Alcazar**

"Sage sit down, I won't tell you again!" Lorenzo barked. Sage threw him a pout and leaned against Alexis. Samantha sat quietly watching the countryside go by. They had left the city quite a while ago and now even the small houses were gone. The carriage was steadily traveling up a steep hill.

Alexis was pale and subdued. She absently ran her fingers through Sage's curls. "Are we almost there yet Mama?" Sage asked.

Alexis shook herself out of her daze. "You'd know better than I, Sage, I've never been here before."

"I keep forgetting…" Sage shifted herself as if to stand and Alexis tightened her grip.

"Sage…" She reprimanded. "Why don't you ask Papa if we're getting close?"

The girl screwed up her face and leaned in to whisper. "Because he's cranky."

Alexis nodded. "Lorenzo…will it be much longer?"

"We are almost to the gates, no more than five minutes after that." He said, not taking his eyes off the road which was considerably narrower now than it was in Caracas. They had stayed in a hotel the previous evening...The journey had been hard on Alexis…

He was angry with himself for that…Samantha was reverting into the shy, solemn child she was back in England...he was angry about that as well. Sage didn't understand the changes in everyone, much less why she was being constantly snapped at. Perhaps it was a mistake to leave Cherbourg.

"We're here!!! We're here!!!" Sage jumped up and Alexis pulled her back down quickly. "Look Papa, there's Jasmine and Phillipe and Astrid and is that Pepe?" Sage asked pointing to the smallest of the Stallions. "Can we go for a ride this afternoon? All of us…It's not Pepe, I think it's a girl horse…can I name her Papa?"

Before Lorenzo could answer, Sage was onto a new set of observations. "There's Sebastian's casita…is he home already Papa? They left earlier…Will Alice have a casita Papa or will she be in the casa with us…Is Tata home, what about Tia Rosa…and Tio Luis?"

Samantha watched Sage curiously…and stared blankly when Sage asked her why. Lorenzo laughed. Sage had slipped into Spanish without realizing it and Samantha was amazed. They had been working on Samantha and Alexis' Spanish, but that prepared neither for Sage's rapid fire version.

Lorenzo answered in English. "The new stallion is far from a colt, Meja, she probably already has a name. Sebastian, Marco and Alice should have arrived last night. Alice will be in a room off the nursery."

"But I name the horses Papa!" Sage argued.

"Meja we've been gone almost a year, you wouldn't want the creature to sit around waiting for you to name her would you?"

"Why not? Oh we're here!" This time when Sage popped up, Alexis let her go, she swung the carriage door open and jumped to the ground running. "Tata! Tia Rosa! We're home…."

Alexis looked to the huge house in front of them. Two stories high, with wrap around porches on both floors, a red tiled roof, a dozen or so windows and green vines growing along the white washed walls. She wasn't sure what she had pictured, but nothing as beautiful as this. She looked down when a small hand slipped into hers. "It will be alright won't it, Mama?" Samantha whispered.

"Yes little one…" She stroked her cheek and smiled. She was at least as nervous as Samantha, but she didn't want it to show.

Lorenzo lifted Samantha out of the carriage and then Alexis. "Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded. In truth she felt woozy and very tired. Lorenzo kissed the top of her head as she leaned into him.

"Shall we?"


	78. Home 2

**Chapter 77 Home**

Samantha looked around the great room nervously. Sage was no where in sight and Mama and Papa were gone and she wasn't sure what to do. Her eyes settled on the grand piano in one corner. She was completely alone. There was no one's permission to ask, so she stayed put.

_Shall we?_

_Alexis took a short step and fell against Lorenzo. In an instant he swept her into his arms. "What is it mi amor?"_

"_Mama?" Samantha asked._

"_I'm fine Samantha…"_

"_Lorenzo…bring her into the house this instant…what's wrong with you?" Alexis turned to see an older woman with black and silver hair yelling at Lorenzo like he was a naughty little boy._

"_Yes, Tia…" He replied with a smile._

"Ah, there you are. I thought you'd be playing the piano. Lorenzo goes on and on about how you love to play."

"I…it's a beautiful piano, I didn't know…"

"Wait until you see yours. It's not as big of course, but…"

"Mine?"

"In the nursery, it arrived just last week."

"_You look terrible. Lorenzo take her to your room. She needs rest Mejo. Have you lost your common sense?"_

"_I wanted to introduce you, Tia…and Father if he's home."_

"_Oh, how European of you Mejo…I'm Tia Rosa, Alexis and you need to rest. Sage is off in search of her Abuelo. It's not as if he's going anywhere you can meet him when you're feeling better. And that brother of yours is off in Panama City trying to see how he can make money off that silly canal."_

"_Tia..."_

"_Do I have to carry her to bed myself Mejo? I'll show you the way in case you've forgotten."_

_The woman practically pushed Papa up the left staircase, jabbering on. Samantha watched them leave silently._

"It's mine? Really?" Samantha fingered the white baby grand, barely noticing the rest of the playroom surrounding her. The opposite corner had a wooden dance floor, a barre and mirrored walls. There was a large doll house and shelves of blocks, dolls, and toys in a third corner. The final area held a small table and shelves of books.

"Lorenzo insisted. Nothing is too good for his Princesa." Samantha smiled at the endearment. "Would you like to see your bedroom, you look almost as tired as your Mama or should we find cook and get you something to eat?"

"Tia Rosa, Tata wants to speak to you! Oh it's changed!" Sage appeared suddenly from another door. "It's pretty Tia…Samantha, our room is over here…"

"No Meja, that's your room, Samantha's is on the other side."

Sage wrinkled her nose in distaste…"but that's a boy's room, and Samantha shares with me."

"It's not a boy's room any longer, and Samantha is a young lady, she needs her own room."

"It's alright, I can share with Sage. I'm used to it." Samantha offered, not wanting to set Sage off, or anger the woman.

"Well, it's up to you of course, but Lorenzo will be disappointed. He ordered everything specially for you. I'll go and speak with Miguel, and send up something for you to eat. Any requests?"

"Sopapillas!" Sage answered readily. Samantha simply shook her head.

Tia Rosa smiled and left the girls alone. Sage rushed to Samantha's door and pushed it open. "Oh Sam…oh Sam it's so pretty!"

Samantha took a slow step toward her room and looked in. A small gasp escaped her. The room was large and bright, one wall almost all windows and even a door leading out to the atrium. Another wall was lined with bookshelves, except where her large canopy bed jutted out. She timidly made her way into her room, noting a large wardrobe and a small desk, but what drew her in was the wall facing her bed. It looked as if some of the paint had chipped away revealing a landscape. It reminded her of the countryside they had passed on their way here, but in the distance there was a castle. The closer she got the more she saw. Fairies peopled the trees, nymphs hid in bushes, there was a silver carriage working it's way to the castle on a golden road and so much more.

"Do you like it Princesa?"

Samantha turned to Lorenzo. "Oh Papa…" He pulled her close and let her cry. "I love you Papa, I love you so much."


	79. Miguel

**Chapter 78 Miguel**

_A/N: Evil fanwank # 5? I don't know why I number them, since I can never remember how many there are, but I digress. _

_Tia Rosa is a complete product of my imagination. She is the late Marguerite Alcazar's cousin and has been a life long presence in Lorenzo's life. She's no nonsense and the only one who can keep Miguel and Luis in line._

_Oh, and my Spanish is like really bad…so can we just assume that Rosa and Miguel's exchange is in Spanish? Please? Thanks!_

* * *

"What do you want you old goat?" Rosa Mendez asked Miguel. The old man did not turn around, but continued to work at his desk. 

"I was simply wondering if Sage walked from Europe, or if my son has deemed to return."

"He's here Miguel, they are all here."

"And?"

"And you are so rude, you can't be troubled to meet your new daughter in law and grand-daughter?"

"It's customary to meet ones daughter-in-law before the wedding Rosa." Miguel said simply. "What is she like?"

"I don't know."

Finally Miguel looked up. "Flighty and vain, I suppose. And the girl?"

"Oh Miguel, why must you always assume the worst? The child is well behaved, polite, on the quiet side, but quite beautiful. Sage adores her. She's upset that they aren't sharing a room. Samantha offered to share just to keep her happy."

"An act."

Rosa rolled her eyes in response. "I do not think so, but let me tell you something …Lorenzo is head over heels in love with that woman. That was obvious from the minute they emerged from the carriage, I can't remember seeing him as happy as he was today. And if I don't miss my guess she's just as in love as he is. So you do your damnedest to welcome them, or you'll lose your son and grand-daughter in a heartbeat."

Miguel rose and slammed his fist on the desk. "So be it…he announces he's staying in Europe for an extra six months, then writes that he's married and adopting a child without so much as requesting my blessing. Then he sends orders to have our home turned upside down to accommodate his new precious family. And what of Sage…what's to become of her?"

Rosa laughed out loud. "You are a fool Miguel. Sage is no shrinking violet. She makes herself heard, and from what I've seen that has not changed. Reserve your judgment until you've at least met them…"

"Am I interrupting?" Lorenzo asked.

"No Mejo…we were just talking about you. Did you have a good journey, is Alexis feeling better?" Rosa asked.

"She's asleep, the girls are resting as well. Thank you for seeing to everything." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Anything for you Mejo…now your father, that's another story." Rosa threw up her hands and left the study.

"Hello Father."

"Oh, I'm glad you remember me." Miguel said shortly and returned his eyes to his desk.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long, it was…necessary."


	80. Breakfasting

**Chapter 79 Breakfasting**

Lorenzo's arm was draped protectively over her waist, his hand resting on her stomach. She gently eased away, not wanting to wake him. She studied the clock on the mantle. It was after 3 and judging from the darkness and Lorenzo's steady breathing it was definitely am rather than afternoon.

If her brain was too muddled to work out that she had been sleeping for at least 12 hours, her stomach was happy to clear it up. It was growling with hunger. Her bladder confirmed her stomach's argument.

She was grateful now that Tia Rosa had insisted Lorenzo explain where everything was. She made a beeline to the washroom. She realized with a start that she was in a nightgown…a vague flash of Lorenzo waking her and trying to get her to eat and change into something more comfortable registered in her brain. She smiled at the half memory then pulled the hair away from her face. She was a fright, but there was little chance anyone would see her at this hour.

There was a soft glow from the outer room. A small lamp sat on a round table next to a covered dish. A note rested against the plate.

_You're bound to be hungry when you wake, and you don't know your way to the kitchen quite yet. Enjoy._

_L_

She lifted the silver lid eagerly, finding orange sections, bananas, grapes, scones, and a variety of cheeses. She grabbed a scone with one hand, shoved some cheese in her mouth and slid a banana in her dressing gown pocket. With her free hand she took the lamp and explored the room she had been too weary to notice. There was a sofa and large chairs, another fireplace, a writing desk and bookshelves. The room opened to the porch. It was too dark to enjoy the view, so she turned back to continue investigating the room.

Over this mantle there was a portrait. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but she stepped closer to see her girls smiling back at her, Sage and Samantha sitting side by side, Samantha's left hand resting on Sage's shoulder, Sage holding tightly to _The Adventures of Peter Rabbit_. Tears pricked at her eyes, and she suddenly needed to see her girls.

Alexis rushed out to the hall not knowing even where the girls slept. Instinctively she turned to the right, to an open door. Definitely the nursery, she thought as she gently forced the first door she came too. She sat down quietly next to Samantha.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have left you alone…" She whispered to the child. Samantha shifted slightly at the words, and Alexis leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Mama?" A small voice called plaintively. Alexis turned to see Sage in the doorway.

"Sage, what are you doing up?" She asked approaching the child. Sage rubbed at her cheek and leaned into Alexis' embrace.

"I don't feel good Mama." Sage whimpered.

Alexis felt her forehead for signs of a fever. "You aren't warm."

"My tummy…Papa let me have too many Sopapillas." Sage explained. "Why did he do that?"

Alexis smiled. "Is it really Papa's fault you ate too much?"

Sage cast Alexis a scornful look and stuck out her lower lip, before tears fell. "It hurts."

"Shhh, it's alright Sage." Alexis gathered her in her arms and took her back to the child's room. "Let's see if we can find some castor oil."

When Sage didn't protest, Alexis knew she must be miserable. "In the medcin cabnet." She mumbled into Alexis' shoulder. Alexis tried to lay her down, but Sage wouldn't let go, so together they found the bathroom and the medicine cabinet, and Sage solemnly swallowed with only the slightest of pouts.

* * *

"Come with me you old goat." Rosa barked at Miguel as he breakfasted in the atrium the next morning. "I knew you were wrong, but how very wrong, even I couldn't imagine."

Miguel knew better than to argue with Rosa when she was in a mood, but he couldn't fathom what she was talking about or why they were headed to the nursery. Lorenzo stuck his head out as he heard them passing by and followed curiously. Tia was going on about flighty and vain and ignorant pig headed fools. When she rounded into the nursery, she hushed them both and beckoned them to look into Sage's room.

Alexis was in an old rocking chair with one arm hanging off to the right with an empty banana peel hanging from it, the other hand carefully holding Sage to her. Lorenzo smiled and went to pry Sage from Alexis.

"I'll give you this Miguel, when you are wrong…you are completely wrong." Rosa clipped as she left the nursery. "Come, let's leave them in peace."


	81. Thanks

_**A/N Short but fun...I hope!**_

_**Chapter 80 Thanks**_

Lorenzo gently pulled Sage out of Alexis' arms. She let out a small whine then curled herself into her father. He moved her to her bed and tucked her back in. She snuggled with Klara, never opening her eyes. Lorenzo smiled before turning back to Alexis.

He almost tripped, she was right behind him, she lunged at him, encircling his neck and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Good morning sleeping beauty? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Alexis grinned broadly, not letting go. "That was for getting me out of those clothes, when I was dead to the world, and not taking advantage." She leaned in again, this time aiming for his lips. "That was for breakfast. I was starving." She looked to the banana peel still in her hand and threw it carelessly aside. Then she kissed him again, longer this time. "That's for the portrait…it's so beautiful…when did you ever manage it?"

"When we were in Paris…the first time we were in Paris." He said with a glint in his eye.

She squeezed his neck and went to kiss him yet again.

"Belleza…" She kissed him again.

"Mi Amor…" Again a squeeze.

"Alexis! Stop!" He pushed her gently away, looking into her mischievous eyes. "You need to stop."

Her lower lip jutted out and she slapped his arm. "Ow, what was that for?" He cried rubbing his 'injury'.

"For letting Sage eat too many Sopapillas." She turned and walked away.

He followed her to the playroom. "Oh, that is truly unfair. I told her to stop after her third, only then did Samantha inform me she was already on her fifth."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Well, that's different then." She laughed and embraced him again.

"We need to stop." Lorenzo said gravely.

Alexis brushed against his groin ever so slightly. "But it's been over a week…"

"13 days, 13 very long days." He corrected.

"And nights." She added.

"And nights. You need your rest and we are expected at breakfast." Lorenzo lamented.

"I'm not tired." She argued. Then looking him in the eyes, she said. "But I could really use a bath."

"Mrs. Alcazar…I'm surprised at you." Lorenzo teased before sweeping her into his arms.

"Pleasantly, Mr. Alcazar?"

"Oh, most definitely. To your bath milady."


	82. Practice

**_Chapter 81 Practice_**

"The fiesta will be on Saturday…and the girls are expected at St. Bernadette's first thing on Monday…" Tia Rosa listed the upcoming events during lunch.

"What's St. Bernadette's?" Alexis interrupted.

Lorenzo felt a stone in the pit of his stomach. He had meant to talk to her about this…

"Their school, of course."

"Oh, that won't be necessary…I teach the girls." Alexis explained.

"St. Bernadette's isn't good enough for the girls?" Miguel asked.

"No, it's not that…I'm sure it's a fine school." She answered slowly, shooting Lorenzo a fleeting look.

"Alexis…"

"The girls will love St. Bernadette's, it's a fine school and all the best families from Venezuela send their girls there." Tia Rosa assured her.

"A boarding school?" Alexis' distress went up several notches.

"It is a boarding school, but they take day students as well, it's only a 20 minute ride from here." Lorenzo tried to calm her down.

Alexis glared at him. "I take it the decision's been made then, I didn't realize." She stood slowly. "Thank you for lunch Senora, everything was delicious. I'm suddenly quite tired, please excuse me."

Lorenzo closed his eyes in frustration.

"I'm sorry Mejo…I just assumed."

"It's not your fault Tia…I should have known this might upset her."

"You should have talked to her, you fool." Miguel snapped.

Lorenzo turned to his father in surprise. "Yes Father, I know."

"I'm afraid I've already told the girls…"

"You did?"

"I didn't know it was a secret."

"It's not a secret Tia…it's just Alexis has always…" It was nearly impossible to explain, and all he wanted to do was get to his wife. "How did they take it?"

"Well, they seemed surprised at first, Samantha was worried that her Spanish isn't strong enough. I explained that the Sisters spoke many languages and many of the girls spoke English. That seemed to be enough to calm her nerves."

"And Sage?"

"She ran off and started playing…I'm not sure she even understood what we were discussing."

Lorenzo nodded. Sage had never been to school…she might not understand it was somewhere you go everyday. "If you'll excuse me…"

He half expected to find Alexis packing her trunk cursing him all the while. But when he finally found her, on the front porch, she was sitting quietly staring at the horses. Or more accurately she was watching the girls petting the horses and feeding them carrots and apples from their hands.

"Mi amor…"

She ignored him.

"I'm sorry Alexis."

"For what exactly, Lorenzo?" She asked stiffly.

"I should have told you…"

She shook her head. "You should have told me?" She repeated incredulously. "Try you should have asked me or at the very least discussed it with me!"

"I know."

"I teach the girls Lorenzo…am I not doing an adequate job?"

"You do a wonderful job…"

"Samantha's Spanish is minimal. You want to throw her into a …"

"The school is multi-lingual. Spanish, French and English are all spoken there. Samantha will be fine."

Alexis rose and returned to their room. Lorenzo followed. "What about Sage?"

"What about Sage?"

"She's…she's just a baby." Alexis choked out, tears now running down her cheeks.

"Alexis she's five…she'll be fine…Samantha can look after her."

"That's not Samantha's job…it's my…"

"They will only be gone a few hours a day Alexis. They'll still need you."

"And what am I to do those 'few hours' Lorenzo…tell me that?"

"You have a household to run…"

"Your Aunt runs this house perfectly well without me, I don't know the first thing about running a household…I have no desire to learn." Alexis seethed.

"There's the baby…"

"In seven months…can't we revisit this then?"

"And send the girls off only after the baby is born? Do you honestly think that would be fair?" Lorenzo asked gently.

"You've told me you'll have to start traveling again soon…"

"It will be limited…I've told father no trips longer than a week."

"And I'll just sit here…waiting for you…waiting for the girls…waiting for the baby…No Lorenzo…no."

"Alexis…I want the girls to try St. Bernadette's. If they are unhappy in a month's time we can reconsider." Lorenzo offered. She wouldn't look at him. "Please Alexis."

She sniffed loudly. "It's not like I have any say Lorenzo, you've made that clear."

"If you don't want them to go, they will not go, but I think it will do them good to meet children their own age and spend time away from us."

"You mean me!"

"No, us Alexis. We hold them so tightly…" He reached out to her. She leaned into his chest. "…we have to practice letting them go."


	83. Fiesta

**_Chapter 82 Fiesta_**

Alexis wandered the grounds taking in the endless array of activities. For well over an hour she, Lorenzo, Rosa and Miguel greeted guest after guest. Alexis had been introduced to everyone from the village blacksmith to the head of the Caracas Hospital. She had excused herself from a conversation with Sister Augusta Peter, Father Salvador and Senora Ortiz claiming she needed to check on something in the kitchen.

In truth the kitchen was the last place she wanted to be. She was nauseous once again and quite suddenly the wonderful smells were assaulting her senses. When she reached the house she slipped quietly in and retreated to her sitting room. She poured herself a glass of cold water and closed her eyes hoping it would pass quickly.

"Brenda? Skye?" A woman's voice rang out. "Skye?"

Alexis barely noticed when the door opened. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Alcazar."

Alexis pulled her head up reluctantly and tried to remember the name of the woman standing in front of her.

"Are you alright?" The fair haired woman asked, suddenly at her side, feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine it's just…"

"How far along are you?"

Alexis let out a small cry of surprise.

The woman blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No it's fine…we haven't told anyone yet. I think I'm about two months…Lorenzo told you?"

"No, I'm sorry it was really just an educated guess. The morning sickness should pass in a couple more weeks. Not much of a consolation at the moment, but this is your second correct?"

Alexis nodded, still uncomfortable discussing things that had been secrets for so long. "I'm sorry, I…I don't remember your…"

The woman let out a warm laugh. "Of course you don't, there must be two hundred people here today. I'm Monica, Monica Quartermaine."

"Yes, Dr. Quartermaine's wife, I'm sorry…"

"Please don't apologize Mrs. Alcazar, you've had a big day…"

"Alexis, please."

"Well Alexis my youngest was extremely excited to meet your girls…well Samantha…we've known Sage since we moved here."

"You're from New York?"

"Upstate, yes…Alan was here on business for his father and one thing lead to another and next thing I know he's accepting a job as the head of Caracas Hospital. I knew nothing of this area…and wasn't thrilled by the idea, but it's really grown on me. The girls are doing well at St. Bernadette's…"

"Oh they go there? Brenda and Skye?"

"Well yes…Brenda and Skye both go there, but Brenda's not mine, she's a border. She and Skye are inseparable. She spends most her week-ends with us."

"Oh…but Skye's yours?"

"My oldest…turned 16 last month. Her grandparents want her back in the states for school, but I don't like that idea…" Monica stopped short "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, I'm having trouble letting my girls go to day school, I can't imagine being in different countries. She's your oldest…how many do you have?"

"Four actually. Skye, then Alan Jr. he's 14 and Jason's 13 and then Emily will be eight in a few weeks. She's already asked the girls to come to her party."

"Mother! Mother!" A young woman called.

"I'm in here Skye."

A striking redhead leaned in the door. "Oh hello Mrs. Alcazar. Mother have you seen Em…I can't find her anywhere."

"She's probably playing football with the boys."

"No, that's the first place I looked."

"The horses?"

"No…oh, maybe the creek…Father says we need to leave in an hour, maybe I'll have tracked her down by then." The redhead disappeared quickly.

"Well, I'd best join in the search. Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit, thank you. I think I had a little more sun than I'm used to."

"I'll have Rosa send you up some tea. If you see a little brown haired imp that doesn't belong to you could you tell her her Daddy is looking for her. Alan can't stand having her out of his sight. It's been a pleasure Alexis."

"Likewise Monica."


	84. Skye and Brenda

**Chapter 83 Skye and Brenda**

_A/N A couple of random comments. I should be able to convey this stuff without spelling it out, but judging by the comments and questions, I've failed to do so. _

_There weren't any official pregnancy tests. Women basically figured it out as time went on and certain things didn't happen. Alexis is pregnant. Look for baby Alcazar to appear in November._

_I think people generally didn't discuss pregnancy (especially in Edwardian England, 1906 Venezuela could have been much different.) So while people suspect Alexis is pregnant, it won't be announced until she begins to show. My feeling is that most the women at the fiesta have figured it out and the men are totally clueless._

_St. Bernadette's takes boarders, but also takes day students. There is NO way in H E L L Lex would allow Lo to send the girls away. And really, I don't think Lo would ever suggest that. They, like the Quartermaine girls, will go to school in the morning and come home in the afternoon._

_**Evil Fanwank #6**_

_Alan Quartermaine_ – 43 Son of Edward and Lila Quartermaine, earned his father's lifelong annoyance by attending Medical School instead of taking over ELQ. He is currently the Head of the Caracas Hospital.

_Monica Baldwin Quartermaine_ – 42 Adopted daughter of Lee and Gail Baldwin, has been married to Alan for 18 years. Smart, practical and stubborn she and Alan fight as much as anything else. Loves her family fiercely, but has a mind of her own.

_Skye Quartermaine_ – 16 Oldest child of Monica and Alan. Smart and stubborn like her mother, but not at all practical. She loves her siblings, but would rather spend time with her friends.

_Alan Quartermaine Jr_. – 14 Edward's grandson inside and out, young Alan likes money, power and influence. He is very close to his mother and siblings, but can never seem to please his father.

_Jason Quartermaine_ – 13 The golden boy. He possesses the ability to get along with everyone. Is very protective of his friends and sisters, and tries to keep Jr. from getting into too much trouble.

_Emily Quartermaine_ – 7 Alan's baby girl. She is doted on, but is no princess. Emily idolizes her brothers and is determined to keep up with them in every pursuit. She would rather climb a tree or kick a football then play with dolls.

For this story all four are Monica and Alan's. Now _maybe_ Emily was adopted and it's _possible_ that Jason is the product of an extra-marital affair, but Skye is most definitely Monica's. (I don't know where that hair came from, but damned if I wouldn't kill for it.) Also, in my fantasy land Amber Tamblyn _is _Emily and Sean Kanan _is_ AJ (who will be known as Alan or Junior in this story, because I don't think initials were commonly used at this point).

_**Evil Fanwank # 7**_

_Brenda Barrett _– 15 Daughter of Harlan Barrett and his second wife Veronica. A bit of an oops baby, Brenda has never been a priority for either parent. She has been unofficially adopted by the Q's and has spent most weekends and holidays with them for the last 3 years. She is extremely beautiful and is very aware of that. Both Junior and Jason have crushes on her, much to Skye's disgust. Skye and Brenda are very close, but lately Brenda's reckless behavior has started to worry Skye.

* * *

"Why do we have to find her again?" Brenda asked for the eighth time.

Skye sighed. "Father asked me too. Honestly Bren, you were right there!"

"But it's a party, she's just off having fun. You know, like we could be doing?"

Skye threw her a sidelong glance. "What?"

"Did you see the stables?"

"Yes…we were in there 15 minutes ago."

"I know, but maybe we didn't look hard enough. Maybe Em is hiding in there."

"Why would she be hiding?"

"Maybe she's hiding in the groom's office."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Oh Brenda I thought you were in love with Father Salvador…"

"Alas, there's no future there. Even if he were to leave the priesthood for me, he has nothing to fall back on."

"You don't want to seduce a fallen priest because he has no money, but you'll flirt with a penniless groom?"

"I don't want to flirt! I am only trying to help find your poor baby sister." Brenda feigned offence for exactly twenty seconds before grabbing Skye's hand and giggling. "Oh Skye, you have to admit he's awfully handsome."

Skye shook her head and smiled. "He does have beautiful eyes…"

"I feel a 'but' coming on."

"No, it's just…Father's worried about Emily."

"Fine, we'll spend the rest of the Fiesta looking for Emily, who by the way is probably having the time of her life, and miss our chance for lifelong happiness with the stable boy." Brenda flounced on ahead.

Skye scurried along after her. "You know, I don't think you should give up on Father Salvador so quickly. You were in confession with him for an awful long time Friday."

"Oh, that…" All the mirth drained from Brenda's face. "It's not what you think."

Skye maneuvered herself so that she and Brenda were face to face. "What happened?"

"Well I went in prepared. You know 'I lied twice this week, and coveted someone's bracelet', the usual tripe…but he got so angry…" Brenda looked away, blinking back tears. "It seems Sister Maria Alfonse told him about my sneaking out last Thursday. He wanted to know why I wasn't confessing about that. He said…" Her voice trailed off.

Skye patted her shoulder. She could only imagine the cruel things Father Salvador might have said. "Don't listen to him Bren … he's just a bully in a collar."

Brenda wiped at her face. She gave Skye a brilliant smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I know that silly…now can we find Emily and then go to the stables?"


	85. Emily

**Chapter 84 Emily**

"That's Sister Bertram, she's nice enough I guess. She has bad breath and she can't hear so well…but then she gets cross if you yell at her." Emily informed Samantha as they sat on separate branches of an old Tabebuia tree.

"What happens when they get cross with you?"

"Well if they get really, really cross they'll make you stand in the corner for the whole class and you can't sit or scratch or even answer questions. And if they get really, really, really cross they get the ruler and…" Emily lifted her right hand then pulled in down dramatically. "smash it right down onto your knuckles!"

Sam bit her lower lip.

"Don't worry, they don't do it much. Only if you're_ really_ stupid or _really_ naughty."

"Well what if they think I'm stupid?"

"You aren't stupid. Now Betsy Juarez she's dumb as a post. She can't remember 2 + 2 most days. But she doesn't get in trouble much. I'm not sure if it's because she's so nice and quiet or because her father is the head of the Bank of Venezuela." Emily mused. "Oh, look here come Skye and Brenda again!"

"Shouldn't you let them know where you are?"

"I guess…I just wish father didn't always want them to look after me. They are so boring. All they want to do is read _Wuthering Heights, _fix their hair and talk about getting married."

Skye called out half heartedly for Emily one last time then slumped down in the shade. Brenda leaned against the trunk of a Tabebuia tree. She squinted into the distance. "Who's that with Junior?"

"Emily I hope!"

"Too small to be her…oh no, she's crying."

Skye heard the wails before turning to see her brothers rushing to her. "Junior what on earth did you do this time?"

"Nothing…nothing…we found her crying by the creek we were just bringing her back."

"It's true Skye." Jason confirmed. Skye gave them both a withering stare then bent down to the hysterical girl.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I…I…I…can't f..f..find Ssssssammm. And Tia Rosa says we can't do the piñata without her." Sage cried. "I've been looking and looking…"

"Sam's a girl?" Junior scoffed.

"She is. She's a big girl." Sage answered earnestly.

"Don't worry, we can't find our sister either…I'd bet a dollar that we'll find them together."

"She was playing with another girl before…is that your sister?"

"Was she trying to bust into our game?" Junior asked.

Sage nodded.

"That's Em."

Jason looked up then started talking loudly to no one in particular. "Well knowing Emily, she's probably hidden away spying on everyone. You know what she's like." With that he tossed his football straight up into the branches.

The small group was covered in yellow blossoms, and suddenly the tree began to shake. Like an organ grinder's monkey, a small girl tumbled down the branches, landing easily on her feet.

"You take that back Jason Quartermaine…I wasn't spying."

"Yet you heard what I said, when I had no idea you were listening." Jason teased.

"It's not my fault my ears work." Emily shot back.

"Emily…they didn't work so well a few minutes ago when I was calling your name frantically!" Skye admonished.

"Oh…well…sorry…that was sort of funny."

"Oh, you little…" Skye moved swiftly to Emily, before Brenda slid between.

"Now Skye, that's not very lady like."

"Is Sam with you? She's lost." Sage interrupted.

"Oh yeah…hey Sam, come on down, they're going to do the piñata…" Emily looked to Skye and whispered. "She didn't know what a piñata was."

"So you didn't know either when we first moved here."

"I was just a baby then…"

"Okay, well I didn't know what a piñata was either…"

Emily gasped at Skye's confession. "You mean they don't have piñatas in New York? I'm never moving back there." She said with disgust. "Sam, come on…"

"Um…" A small voice emerged from the branches.

"Is something wrong?" Skye called.

"No." Samantha whimpered.

"Bren, can you take Sage and go find father?"

Brenda nodded and took Sage's hand. "What's wrong?" Sage asked.

"Oh…nothing, why don't you tell your Tia to start the piñata and we'll bring Samantha along in a few minutes."

Skye watched as Brenda and Sage walked off then turned angrily to her sister. "Emily what were you thinking?"

"What did I do? Why isn't she coming down?"

"Hold on Samantha, we're getting help." Skye called up. To Emily she hissed "She's scared."

"She wasn't scared going up!" Emily chewed on a strand of hair. "Are you okay Sam?"

A sob wafted down as an answer. Skye closed her eyes. Somehow this was going to be all her fault. This little girl was going to fall out of that tree, be crippled for life, all because she let Emily out of her sight.

"Jason, what are you doing?"

Skye's eyes flew open. "Jason?" Her brother was scaling the tree.

"She's getting nervous, she's going to lose her grip." Junior answered as Jason continued his way up the tree.

"I'm sorry Sam." Emily turned to Skye. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault…she's probably afraid of heights…she'll be alright." Skye hugged Emily to her.

"What the devil is going on here?"

"Oh Daddy, it's all my fault." Emily cried.

Alan Quartermaine glared at his oldest son. Junior chose to ignore the implication. "Okay Sam, Jason's going to help you down, don't be afraid." He paused watching the branches. "Okay he's got you…don't look down, just look at the tree…Good job, that's it."

The crowd had grown exponentially in size by the time Jason and Samantha reached the ground.

"Princesa, what happened?" Lorenzo asked as he reached the tree.

"I…I was afraid." Sam admitted shyly. She hid her face from the mob surrounding her.

"What are you fools standing around here for…there's a piñata to be broken!" Tia Rosa interjected.

Sam smiled gratefully at Rosa before Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "I'll beat you there Samantha." And the girls took off toward the house.


	86. Pinata

**Chapter 85 Piñata**

Alexis woke with a start. Sage was wailing somewhere. It took her a moment to get her bearings. She stood too quickly and regretted it almost instantly. Her door flew open and Sage ran into her arms.

"Mama, Mama Samantha's going to die!"

"Sage, come back here…Sage!" An exasperated teenager appeared suddenly. "Oh Dam…darn."

Alexis looked from her hysterical daughter to the older girl, utterly confused.

"She's going to fall out of the tree Mama and …"

"What tree? Sage slow down."

"It's not really as bad as it sounds."

"I can't tell you how reassuring that is, because it sounds like my daughter is going to fall to her death…"

"I don't think she'd die…maybe break a leg or something…it's only about 10 meters."

"What?!"

Brenda blew stray hair out of her eyes. "Well she and Emily were in the tree and Em was practically born in a tree, and well I guess Samantha hasn't really climbed them often and well she sort of got scared. But Dr. Quartermaine is heading over there so if she falls he'll be able to patch her up."

"I would really, really like to hear this, but I need to know where she is."

Brenda shrugged, and headed out on to the porch. "Oh…hey, I guess she's alright."

Alexis carried Sage and watched as Samantha and a few dozen other children raced toward the house. At a much slower clip, she saw Lorenzo, Tia Rosa and a man who she was fairly certain was Dr. Quartermaine follow. "We can do the piñata now, Mama let me down…" Sage wriggled against Alexis' embrace. Disaster diverted her priorities had shifted.

* * *

Ten minutes later Alexis joined the crowd in the atrium. Lorenzo smiled and went to her. "Where have you been?"

"I had to lie down for a bit…what happened with Samantha?"

"She's fine…look." Lorenzo pointed to Sage and Samantha jumping up and down laughing as a skinny little boy swung a broom handle wildly in an attempt to break a paper star. When she looked closer she realized he was in fact blindfolded.

"What is the point of this?"

"You'll see…anyway Samantha's fine…how did you know about…"

"Sage." Alexis felt no need for further explanation and Lorenzo didn't seem to need one. The small boy's blindfold was removed and he went to his friends looking dejected. A slightly taller child was pulled randomly from the crowd, blindfolded and to Alexis' horror spun around repeatedly. "You sure there's a point?"

Lorenzo laughed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes…it comes and goes. Oh Mrs. Quartermaine knows…do you think maybe we should tell your family?"

"Why did you tell Monica?"

"I didn't tell her Lorenzo…she has four children I think she recognized the symptoms. I don't think she'll tell her children, but …"

"It's too soon to tell the girls, but we can tell Tia and Father tonight." Lorenzo agreed. "Oh and we got word an hour ago…it seems Luis will be home any time now."

Alexis bit her lower lip. She knew very little of Luis, Lorenzo rarely spoke of him, but she remembered Stefan saying he was a friend of Stavros' in school and the thought made her nausea return.

Suddenly the crowd broke out in loud cheers, children were scrambling around on the ground, and battered paper swayed from where the piñata had been. "Junior Quartermaine…I bet he cheated."

"What a thing to say." Alexis pushed Lorenzo gently on the arm. Sage was in tears again, running toward her parents.

"Papa, the big kids got all the sugar cane…I only got an orange and a guava." She whined.

"Sage, we discussed this." Lorenzo warned. Sage rolled her eyes and ran off to complain to her Tata instead.

"You're sure she's ready for school Lorenzo?" Alexis broached.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out soon enough. Aren't you the one who says she needs to learn she can't always get her way?"

"Yes, but…" Alexis watched as Samantha approached Sage and gave her half of her trophies. Sage smiled brilliantly and hugged her in thanks. Maybe it would be alright.


	87. Romance

**Chapter 86 Romance**

"Tata!" Sage cried running for her grandfather. Miguel lifted her up as she reached him.

"What's wrong Meja?"

"Papa was mean to me!" Sage jutted out her lower lip. "He doesn't care that those mean kids took all the sugar cane and I didn't get any!"

"Oh…"

"Sage…look." The older girl interrupted happily. "I got you sugar cane and candy and look there were some little wooden rattles and …"

Sage slid to the ground and allowed Sam to fill her bag with goodies. She hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Samantha!"

"Piñatas are so fun…I hope Emily has one at her party."

"No matter." Miguel answered curtly. Samantha's eyes flew to him. He hated the fear he saw in them. "If she does not…we will have one for your party."

"My party?"

"Your birthday is in May, is it not?" Miguel asked. There was something odd about this child, and Miguel did not like it. Lorenzo would not explain how he met her mother or what their life had been previously. The girl was too polite, too timid. At first he thought she was playing at being the perfect child, but Miguel had watched her when she was unaware, and though she was more relaxed, she was still too good to be true.

"Yes, sir." She nodded. "But I don't need a party."

"But birthday parties are so fun, Sam…Just like today but with presents!" Sage insisted. "Oh please have a birthday party Samantha. Tata make her have one!"

"Excuse me." Emily cut in, standing beside one of her brothers. "We have to leave now. It was wonderful to meet you Samantha, and good to see you Senor Alcazar. Thank you for inviting us. I'll see you in school on Monday! Adios Samantha, Adios Sage."

"Good evening, sir." Jason added politely.

"Goodbye Emily." Samantha said with a smile as her new friend rushed off to join her family.

"Bye Emily, Bye Jason." Sage waved energetically. She pivoted back to her grandfather and giggled. "Tata Samantha is going to marry Jason Quartermaine!"

"I am not!" Samantha cried.

"You have to. He rescued you!" Sage insisted.

"He…he just helped me out of a tree…he didn't rescue me!" Samantha's arms flew up in exasperation.

"Skye said he rescued you…and Brenda said it was _Romantic_!"

"You don't even know what romantic means…"

"I do to…it means you have to marry him."

"I don't have to marry anyone…I'm going to be a ship captain." Miguel could no longer stifle his laughter. He felt he was finally meeting his newest grand-daughter.

"Nuh nuh." Sage danced around Samantha once or twice then when she was at a safe distance she took off running. "_Samantha loves Jason, Samantha loves Jason_."

Samantha's eyes bulged out of her head and she took off after Sage, only to be stopped by Lorenzo. "Let me go Papa…let me…"

"Samantha." The girl's head whipped around to her mother. She stilled in her father arms.

"Hello Mama." Her eyes darted around in embarrassment.

"What's this I hear about you getting stuck in a tree?" Alexis asked with a bemused grin threatening her stern exterior.

Samantha considered explaning, but instead asked. "Mama…I don't have to marry some silly boy because he helped me out of a tree do I? Because his hair sticks up and he smells funny and I don't like boys." She stopped for a second. "No offense Papa."

"None taken." Lorenzo answered with a straight face. "And you aren't allowed to get married until you are thirty."

"That's older than Mama!" Samantha gasped then shook off her surprise. "Make Sage stop Papa. She's telling everyone I love him…and it's not true. He threw his football at us when we were in the tree! And he accused Emily of spying, and we were just watching…we hardly heard anything. Please stop her!"

Alexis covered her face to hide her laughter. Lorenzo kissed her cheek and then Samantha's. "I'll do my best Princesa, but alas I'm only human."


	88. Observations

**_Sorry about the lack of updates, I'm having a mild case of writers block. I know what I want to happen, but I'm having trouble making it happen on paper...Here's 87, I hope you enjoy it!_**

**Chapter 87 Observations**

Rosa had spent the last eight days watching her nephew's family from a relatively close distance. She wasn't spying…just observing. While she needled Miguel about his doubts and suspicions, she had concerns of her own. It was all very fast and Lorenzo was less than forthcoming about his bride's past. Sage was as lively as ever and Rosa was pleased to see that her affection for her new mother was reciprocated. Alexis was strict, with both girls, but loving and kind, and Sage responded well to her. As a matter of fact Alexis seemed more affectionate with the little one than her own girl.

Samantha was a puzzle to Rosa. Almost too well behaved, she had yet to sass her mother or lose her temper with Sage. She was bashful but polite to Rosa and Miguel. Rosa had noted that she avoided addressing them, and finally told her she wished she'd call her Tia Rosa. The child broke out in a brilliant grin and hugged her tightly. It was as if she'd been waiting for permission. The girl had her moments. At the fiesta she'd made fast friends with the youngest Quartermaine girl, she had come close to chasing after a teasing Sage, that night she had been persuaded to play the piano before bed.

"_What should I play Tia?"_

"_Anything would be fine."_

"_What should I play Mama?"_

_Rosa had smiled. Alexis whispered to Samantha and she grinned. She giggled and went to the piano and began plunking out Camp Town Races. Sage caught on and belted the words, Samantha played faster and faster in response, finally changing songs entirely. Sage quickly switched gears. Each time Sage found her rhythm, Samantha literally changed her tune, until finally stumping her with an Irish Ballad._

"_That's not a song…Papa, that isn't a song is it?"_

"_Ah, it is Meja, I bet Mama could sing it for us."_

_Both girls lit up... "Please Mama, please sing."_

_Alexis had turned bright pink…but allowed the girls to cajole her. The song was a sad one. And Alexis' voice had trailed off. "Don't be sad Mama, I'll play something else." Samantha pleaded. She was so in touch with her mother's feelings._

Later that evening, after putting the girls to bed, the newlyweds confirmed one of Rosa's suspicions. Alexis was with child.

"_My grandson. Well done!" Miguel boomed. He patted Lorenzo on the back as if he was the one solely responsible for the situation. Alexis' eyes darted nervously. Rosa knew they were having the same thought. Having a baby and having a son was not necessarily the same thing. Something that appeared lost on Lorenzo and his father._

So the pregnancy definitely explained Alexis' emotional state. It also confirmed that this was a real marriage…which Rosa had known, but Miguel had questioned. It also caused new concerns on Rosa's part. If she had known…well if she had been sure…she would have insisted…she pushed the thought out of her head.

There were more immediate worries. Alexis had been on edge all Sunday long. She loathed the idea of the girls going to school.

"_Sage promise me." Alexis insisted while giving Sage her bath. Rosa was helping Samantha and Alice lay out the girls' uniforms for morning. "Promise Mama that you'll be good. You'll listen and do as you're told."_

"_Of course, Mama." Sage agreed breezily. "I am good."_

"_Sage, you are good, but sometimes you don't listen like you should."_

"_I listen, Mama." Sage argued. Her eyebrows crinkled in worry._

_Alexis backed off then. She kissed Sage's damp curls as she helped her out of the tub. Samantha was watching the exchange, biting her lower lip. Rosa patted her shoulder. "Your turn for a bath, Samantha. Alexis I'll help Sage into her nightgown."_

_Fifteen minutes later Sam drying off and Alexis was tucking Sage into bed. "Mama? Is school a bad place?"_

"_No, no, you'll like school." Alexis soothed, mentally kicking herself. "but there are rules to follow, like here. Rules you aren't used to."_

"_Oh. If I follow the rules…you'll be happy?" Sage ventured._

"_The rules are there for a reason Sage, but I love you no matter what."_

"_Does Samantha have to follow the rules too?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_But you don't keep telling her."_

"_Samantha is used to rules Sage."_

"_I am too. No sweets before lunch, no pinching, no interrupting grown ups."_

_Rosa tried not to laugh, Sage had broken each of those rules that very day. She heard Alexis sigh then watched as Alexis leaned in and whispered something to Sage. Rosa had bid Samantha a goodnight, as Alexis came to put her to bed._

Now Alexis stood on the front porch waving to a carriage that was long out of sight. She had announced at breakfast that she wasn't feeling up to the trip to school. That Papa would take the girls and she would be waiting for them to return. She'd plastered a smile on her face and reminded the girls a few more times to raise their hands before speaking, to use please and thank you, and to enjoy themselves.

At the very last minute Sage had thrown herself on Alexis and begged to stay home. Samantha stepped in, "Please come Sage, I'll be lonely without you. Emily says there is a swing and a slide there Sage, and the little girls get to play on them in the afternoon."

Alexis wiped Sage's tears away. She gave each girl a brief kiss and Lorenzo shepherded them into the carriage. Rosa wasn't sure when she had started trembling, but now the young woman was positively shaking. Rosa put a hand on her shoulder. Alexis stopped waving and turned slowly. "I'm sorry…I'm being…"

Rosa led her back into the house, they walked silently to Alexis' sitting room. Alexis began to apologize again. "It's your right, Meja." Alexis' face crumpled. Rosa put her arms around her, instantly Alexis stiffened, but Rosa paid no mind. "Cry if you need to." Rosa pulled back and looked into her face. "Or yell and throw things…no one will think less of you."

She felt Alexis relax and embraced her again. And Alexis sobbed. "That's it, Meja, let it out."


	89. Confidences

**Chapter 88 Confidences**

Lorenzo walked tentatively into the house. There was no sign of Alexis. With a heavy heart he made his way to their room. At the top of the stairs he stopped. Laughter drifted down the hall and greeted him unexpectedly.

"And then he said 'but Tia, you never said we couldn't ride the cows…' I was so angry at him, but he just smiled with those blue eyes and I just couldn't stay mad." Tia Rosa laughed at the memory.

Alexis brushed tears away as she laughed. She tried to imagine Sage with short hair, covered in mud, and explaining how she hadn't truly done anything wrong. It wasn't really very hard. She jumped when Lorenzo opened the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." He said quietly. He watched her smile disappear. It broke his heart. They'd quarreled again last night.

"_Are you trying to scare them Alexis?"_

"_How can you say that? I'm just trying to prepare them for this. It's going to be a huge change." _

"_Samantha was so excited about going, and now she's convinced she'll upset you if she likes it. And Sage wanted to know if she had to go back if she didn't like it."_

"_I'm sorry Lorenzo, but I've heard about those Catholic Schools. They are so strict and the girls aren't used to it…Samantha will be alright, but…"_

"_Enough." He'd growled. He'd regretted it immediately. He didn't even know why he was so adamant about this. "Perhaps it would be best if I take them myself in the morning."_

_Her eyes flashed angrily, but she held her tongue. Finally she said. "Perhaps it would be. It's also for the best that you sleep somewhere else tonight." She shot before locking herself in their bedroom. _

"Did, did it go alright?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, Samantha ran into Emily right away. There are 4 other girls in their classroom. Only 3 in Sage's, so both will get a great deal of attention." Lorenzo answered. "I'm to pick them up at 3:30, would you like to join me, see the school for yourself?"

Alexis looked down at her hands. Rosa took her cue, she gave Alexis a quick hug, and excused herself from the room. Lorenzo nodded goodbye, turned to Alexis to await her answer, an answer that didn't come.

"The girls would be glad to see you. They missed you this morning. They were nervous."

She looked at him, jaw set. "because I frightened them…"

"No. Because they were starting something new. I'm sorry about last night, I wasn't fair to you."

"I didn't mean to scare them, I'm afraid for them. If you had told me sooner, I could have worked with Samantha on her Spanish and Sage on her behavior. What will happen if she acts out? Lorenzo if they lay a finger on her I'll pull her out of that school so fast your head will swim."

Lorenzo laughed at her determination. "I know, I spoke to the Mother Superior. There is no corporal punishment in the kinder class. It's rarely used in the elementary classes. I made it clear that we wouldn't stand for it."

"So they'll just humiliate her? Put her in the corner with a dunce cap on?" Alexis shot back, still annoyed.

"Alexis…" He sighed, he sank into the couch and buried his head in his hands. "I don't know. I don't know. What I know is that this morning Sage was happy to see children her own age and was excited about the pretty big girl school. I don't want them hurt Alexis, you know that's not what this is about."

She sat quietly down beside him. "I know, I'm sorry. I would like to go and see the school this afternoon." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. "I'm sorry I made you sleep on the couch."

"Not as sorry as I am." He laughed. He tilted her head back. "Whatever will we do until 3:30, Mrs. Alcazar?" He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"You'll think of something Mr. Alcazar, you always do." She smiled. He lifted her gently and headed to their bed. She put a hand on his chest. "I meant what I said Lorenzo…if they hurt either girl…"

"Yes Belleza, we'll pull them out…" He vowed. "Now where were we?" Alexis smiled and reached up to kiss him once again.


	90. Boredom

**Chapter 89 Boredom**

The needle pierced her thumb yet again. Even with the thimble she caused herself constant injury. She looked at her lopsided needlepoint and threw it down in disgust. She liked Rosa, she truly did, but Rosa's hobbies and interests held little to no appeal to her. Rosa ran the house with quiet authority, she invited Alexis' input, but it was unnecessary and Alexis felt she was intruding. She forced herself to read the first afternoon and found herself enjoying it the second, but by Wednesday she couldn't bear the idea of sitting and reading for hours on end.

Lorenzo, Miguel and Luis were in meetings all day. She knew full well that Lorenzo was being pressured to return to his role as the family representative. Miguel wanted him traveling and Alexis knew why. She'd taken almost an instant dislike to her brother-in-law. He and Lorenzo were identical, but he was smug, self-centered and condescending. The polar opposite of his brother…well Lorenzo had his smug moments…but he didn't radiate it from every pore like Luis. And as for first impressions. Alexis shuddered remembering their first encounter.

"_Buenos Dias."_

"_Oh, I thought you had gone for the girls?" Alexis stated, not looking away from her task. "Can you help me with this, it doesn't want to budge?"_

"_It would be my pleasure." Something struck a cord right then, but she'd dismissed it. She, Rosa and Alice were helping with the spring cleaning. Alexis was busily removing portraits and washing the walls behind them. Great-Abuelo Alcazar was uninterested in leaving his perch._

_He was on the step below, resting his hand on her waist. "Ah, easy does it…there it goes." Somehow his words caused her to blush, though she wasn't sure why._

"_Tio Luis! When did you get home?" Sage asked._

_For the first time Alexis looked to Lorenzo, who of course wasn't Lorenzo at all. The shock sent her wobbling unwillingly into his arms._

"_Mama, are you alright?" Samantha asked as she caught up with Sage._

"_So this is the new Senora Alcazar, I was wondering." Luis purred. "And you must be Sarah?"_

_Samantha simply stared at the man. _

"_She's Samantha, Tio, when did you get home?"_

The memory alone made Alexis feel unclean. Alexis tried to avoid him, but it proved difficult. He was the one who left meetings early, or didn't attend at all. Sage was always inviting him to join their family activities.

"_Tio, come with us to the stable, we're going to feed the horses!" She sang out as they made their way to the stables, she ran to him._

"_Oh Meja, I don't know if your step-mother would like that."_

"_What's a step-mother?"_

"_Alexis became your step-mother after she married your father."_

"_She did?" Sage asked not quite understanding. _

Alexis looked at her clock. 2:20, almost another hour before she could go and pick up the girls from school. She was glad it was Friday, and she would have them back for a few days.

They seemed happy there. To her chagrin Sage had latched on to Skye and Brenda rather than the other 5 and 6 year olds. Students all have lunch at the same time, and the older girls had been charmed by Sage. Emily and Samantha were practically joined at the hip. Emily had come home with them yesterday.

Alexis stepped on to the porch for some fresh air.

"Buenos Dias." She heard again. By now she could tell their voices apart easily. One was soothing, the other sickening.

"Hello Luis." She said tightly.

"Time to go for the girls?"

"Not quite."

He laughed. She glared at him. "Forgive me, Alexis, but you seem like an intelligent woman."

She waited, she was not about to thank him for the back handed compliment.

"Yet all you do all day is pine for your daughter."

"Daughters." She corrected.

"Of course. I'm surprised you haven't found something to occupy your time more productively." Luis continued.

"Thank you for your concern, but I assure you, it's unfounded."

"If you say so. I would think that there are plenty of places around here that could use your talents." He said it slowly. She turned from him intent on returning to her room. "I understand you are a teacher of sorts."

"I've taught, yes."

"The orphanage doesn't need your help then?"

"Orphanage?"

"You pass by the turn off everyday. St. Mary's Foundling Home?"

Alexis looked back at him, wanting to find out more about this, and wondering why no one else had brought it up, but he was walking away and she wasn't curious enough to re-initiate the conversation.


	91. Childishness

**Chapter 90 Childishness**

Samantha's fingers danced along the white and black keys. She played louder and faster than normal. Alice knew that something was bothering her. Sage was in her room slamming around, a more obvious sign of distress. Lorenzo leaned into the playroom. "Is everything alright in here?" He asked.

Samantha didn't hear him and continued her piece. Sage came running out of her room, eyes raging. "I don't want you to go Papa! Why are you going away?" She yelled over the music.

Samantha noticed this and her hands slowed. She continued her song at a quieter tempo, pretending she was unaware of Lorenzo's presence.

"Meja, it's only for three days."

"I want to go too, I always go with you!" She argued.

"But you're in school now. I can't pull you out of school for a business trip. And you won't be alone Mama and Samantha and Tia and Alice will all be here with you."

Sage's anger didn't lessen. She yelled. "Why can't Tata go, why can't Tio go…why does it have to be you Papa!?"

"Sage, don't talk to your Papa like that." Alexis chastised as she entered behind Lorenzo. "We will all miss him, but he'll be back as soon as he can."

Sage turned heel and disappeared into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. Lorenzo sighed. Samantha stopped playing finally and slipped unnoticed into her own room. Shutting her parents out just as effectively.

"I don't understand…I left her with you in Cherbourg all the time and she didn't mind then."

Alexis gave a joyless laugh and left the nursery. Lorenzo followed closely behind.

"Am I missing something?" He asked.

"She didn't like it any better then, Lorenzo, it just didn't usually hit her until after you were gone. She used to go everywhere with you and now she doesn't know what to think."

"Alexis what do you want me to do? Should I tell Father I can no longer travel because my daughter is having a tantrum?"

"I'm not asking you to stay Lorenzo, I'm simply pointing out that there are consequences. And Sage isn't the only one who's upset."

"Oh I know. You are acting almost as childishly as she is."

Alexis' head snapped up. "I was referring…" She said slowly. "to Samantha."

"What do you mean Samantha?"

"Forget it, Lorenzo, go on your trip have a wonderful time." She threw her hands into the air and marched into their bedroom. He found her angrily packing his trunk.

"Samantha's upset?"

She gave him a withering stare. "I told you to forget it."

"Why is she upset?"

Alexis sat down in defeat. "She won't tell me Lorenzo, but she almost cried when you announced you were leaving at dinner. You were paying too much attention to Sage's theatrics to notice."

"That isn't fair Alexis." It was impossible not to pay attention to Sage's tantrum, it was the worst one she'd had in months.

"I'm sorry. I guess you're right. I am as bad as Sage. I DON'T want you to go. It's silly, but there you are. I can handle Sage, she'll be fine…she'll need a little extra attention, and by the time you're back, she'll forget she was ever angry. Samantha's different. She doesn't want you to go and she won't tell me why. I don't like that at all Lorenzo."

"Should I talk to her? Or will that make it worse?" He questioned.

"I wish you would." Alexis said quietly.

Lorenzo nodded and returned to the nursery. First he peeked into Sage's room, and found her half asleep sucking her thumb. Then he went across to Samantha's door and knocked gently.

"Come in."

"Hello, Princesa."

Samantha was curled on her bed reading. She smiled at him, closed her book and straightened herself. He sat down beside her and drew her against him. "What are you reading?"

"_A Little Princess_, it's my favorite."

"Ah, is this the fifth time, or the sixth?"

"I'm not sure…I've lost count." She smiled.

"How are things going at school?"

"Fine…I got an A on my geography test. Sister Dominique didn't mark me down for misspelling, since it was usually right in English or French. I like her Papa."

"I'm glad. Samantha you know that I'll be gone for a few days."

"Yes…" She sighed. "Don't worry, Papa, I'll look after Sage." She began to turn away, but he pulled her back.

"Sage will be fine, Samantha, you don't need to look after her."

"I don't mind Papa."

"I didn't come here to talk about your sister. Mama says you're upset that I'm leaving."

Samantha bit her lower lip and her eyes darted away from him. "No Papa, no."

"I think your Mama is right, she usually is." Lorenzo said gently. "I'll be back long before your birthday. And Emily's party is this week-end, you'll hardly have a chance to miss me."

"I know." Samantha looked up at him, desperate to end the conversation. "I should get ready for bed now."

"Samantha, tell me what is bothering you. Please."

"I'm just going to miss you. That's all." She stated a little too emphatically.

Lorenzo didn't believe her. Yes, she would miss him, but there was something else. "If you want me to stay, I will."

"No, Tata needs you to go." Lorenzo smiled at her reference to his father, it had taken almost a week for her to warm up to him, but now… "I'll be…we'll be fine."

"I love you Princesa."

The tears she had been holding back spilled. "I love you too Papa, hurry home."


	92. telegram

**Chapter 91 Telegram**

"Will you pick us up Mama?" Sage asked as she exited the carriage.

"Yes, right at 3:30." Sage smiled and ran happily down the path to the school entrance.

Samantha lingered a bit. When she was sure Sage was gone she asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course." Alexis lied. Samantha shifted uncomfortably. Alexis regretted her flippancy. "I'm sorry Samantha, truthfully, everything is alright, I'm just…"

"Papa's not coming home tonight is he?" Samantha asked flatly. She knew the answer, she knew her mother was angry.

"No. He's been delayed. That was the telegram this morning." Alexis admitted. She gave Samantha a weak smile. "Just a few more days. Go on now or you'll be late."

Samantha nodded. "Bye Mama." She waved and ran to join her friends.

Alexis turned the carriage around and headed back down the road. She was furious. Absolutely incensed. He knew, he knew that the girls were anxious about him going away, he knew that she didn't want him to go. Yet three days was now seven. Sage would have a fit when she found out this evening. And Alexis suspected Samantha's nightmares had returned. The girl refused to admit it, but she had dark circles under her eyes, and was more irritable than normal.

Honestly, they were all more irritable. Alexis wasn't sleeping well herself. She was bored, lonely, and increasingly uncomfortable at home. Luis. Alexis couldn't stand to be near him. He refused to remember Samantha's name and barely acknowledge her existence, but Alexis kept finding him with Sage and she didn't like it. Many of Sage's old habits were resurfacing. She found herself punishing Sage daily, and without Lorenzo to back her up, she was left to be the villain in the child's eyes.

Alexis was just a mile from the school when she noticed an obscure sign off the road. She slowed and squinted to read it. It was in Spanish of course, but it roughly translated to St. Mary's Foundling Home.

She remembered Luis mentioning the orphanage. Without realizing she it, she decided to investigate and turned off to the small road. The winding road was narrow and overgrown with wildflowers and plants, but her curiosity was piqued, and it wasn't like she had any pressing engagements waiting for her back home. It was slow going, and at times Alexis considered turning back, but eventually she heard the unmistakable sounds of children. Suddenly a small boy appeared in front of her, she realized just in time that he did not hear the approaching carriage and she was able to stop it, as a young woman appeared. She motioned to the boy flamboyantly, showing him the carriage and pushing him out of the road.

Alexis tried to apologize, but the girl, Alexis realized she was simply an older child, paid no attention to her and kept yelling at the boy. Once her heart stopped racing, she continued up to the dilapidated building. There were several children milling around, but they shied away from her.

Alexis finally entered the building, not even knowing why. The entrance was deserted. There was a desk, but no chair, and no sign that it was ever used for anything other than collecting lost socks and broken toys. Alexis wandered the building rather aimlessly. Paint was peeling, floorboards were loose, and there were cracks in the ceiling.

She caught a young nun by surprise. The woman looked at her strangely and asked her something that Alexis did not understand. It seemed like Spanish, but something was off, and Alexis couldn't reconcile the phrases to anything she knew. Alexis tried to explain herself, but only puzzled the novice with her broken Spanish infused with slow English. Finally Alexis saw her make a decision. "Doctor Mona…talk…" The nun said, pulling Alexis into a back room that appeared to be some sort of infirmary. She motioned for Alexis to stay in the doorway as she approached another sister.

They spoke rapidly, but Alexis felt certain she recognized the older woman's voice. She moved closer to try and see the woman's face.

"Alexis, nice to see you, make yourself useful and help Gabriel change his bandage." Monica Quartermaine turned and handed her a roll of white gauze. Alexis nodded dumbly and bent down to a smiling Gabriel.


	93. The Other Dr Quartermaine

**Chapter 92 The Other Dr. Quartermaine**

"You know an infirmary is really not a great place for a pregnant woman." Monica said handing Alexis some cold chicken and half an apple from her picnic basket. "But I do appreciate the help."

They sat away from the orphanage on a bench around an old monstrous tree. The children had been summoned into lunch. Monica looked tired, she'd pulled her headdress off and her blonde tresses were slipping out of a once neat bun. Alexis hadn't helped much really. It was more fetching and carrying, and tending a scrape or two. Mostly she'd watched in awe as Monica evaluated child after child and spoke softly to them. She asked about their responses to medication making notes and clucking unhappily.

Most of the children were healthy. Gabriel had cut his arm badly on some glass a week or two before. After Alexis changed the bandage he scampered off to play. There were a few runny noses and tummy aches. But the children Monica focused on were pale and bed ridden.

Alexis thanked Monica for the food, just realizing how hungry she really was. "They call you Dr. Mona?" She ventured.

Monica laughed. "Some of the younger children couldn't manage Quartermaine or Monica, so Mona it is."

"I was wondering more about the Doctor part." She asked, hoping she wasn't being too rude. "You're wonderful with the children, but you can't present yourself as a doctor. I mean there are laws…"

"Yes there are. But I assure you I'm not breaking any laws." Monica said, a little sadly. "The title is appropriate."

Alexis' eyes grew wide. She knew that there were a few female doctors in the world, but not ones with husbands and children.

"I don't practice, I'm no longer licensed in fact Venezuela does NOT license women." Monica continued slowly. "The local doctor is older, disinterested, and incompetent, but he is licensed. The orphanage is the least of his concerns. So I come and do a little triage. If I see something inappropriate, I go and pay him a visit. If he doesn't respond appropriately, I sic Alan on him."

"Alan knows…"

Monica looked oddly at Alexis. "Knows?"

Alexis felt foolish. She wasn't even sure what she was asking. "I'm sorry…"

"Alan would be much happier if I stayed home and twiddled my thumbs, but he knows that's impossible. It's one of the reasons I like it here, back in New York I was expected to host teas and plan balls." Monica shuddered slightly. "I wasn't even supposed to look after the children, which is ironic."

Alexis was intrigued and asked why without even realizing it.

"Alan and I met while we were interning at Cedars hospital. They were the only hospital that allowed 'lady' interns. I was determined not to fall in love with him. I hadn't worked that hard for that long to become a doctor's wife." She glanced and Alexis nodded in understanding. "But Alan was different. His father was furious that he went into medicine. Alan fought him the whole way. We ended up talking all the time. We had dreams. We were going to open a clinic and take in patients who needed help regardless of if they could pay or what color skin they had."

She stopped to take a breath, but Alexis wanted to know the rest and anxiously prodded. "And?"

"We married and Lila, Alan's mother, and my parents helped fund our clinic. It was wonderful. I'd never been so happy. But then…" Monica turned and smiled wanly at Alexis. "This will sound awful."

"What?"

"Then we found out Skye was on the way and everything changed. Alan insisted I stop practicing. I thought at first it was for the duration of the pregnancy…but I remember complaining to my mother…Gail…she'd adopted me when I was about Sam's age I guess…She and Lee had both been so supportive, but she agreed with Alan. I, I was devastated. I didn't understand it." Monica turned and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I must be boring you."

"No, not at all. I would have loved to go on to college, but…" Alexis trailed off, she wouldn't trade Samantha for the world, but she often wondered if Mikkos would have let her continue her education. "I never really considered a career, but I loved learning it was so…so…"

"Empowering?" Alexis nodded. Monica continued. "I thought so too, but they took it all away from me so easily. Alan's father started pressuring him and next thing I knew we were living in Port Charles with nursemaids and butlers and Alan was working in a private hospital…"

Alexis bit her lower lip. She felt Lorenzo changing around his family, in small ways, but she shared the feeling of helplessness Monica conveyed. "Who thought I would find my salvation in Venezuela?"

They ate in silence. Finally Alexis asked. "But your husband…Alan approves?"

"I'm not sure I'd say he approves. He accepted it reluctantly, and now sees the necessity. Dr. Allegra is useless. Alan is actively trying to recruit new doctors to the area, but the smaller towns don't pay well, so my keeping an eye on the place and Allegra is useful. And it's temporary."

"What? You can't stop. They need you." Alexis said with confidence.

"I won't stop by choice, but one of these days my father-in-law will insist we return stateside. And one of these days Alan will agree. He's already agreed to send the boys back for school in the fall. I doubt we'll be here long after that."

"Oh." Alexis felt as if she was already losing her new friend. The back doors of the orphanage sprang open and a dozen or so children flooded the yard. Monica stood.

"Let me introduce you to Sr. Charles, you'll like her. I bet they could use your help, if you're interested." Alexis rose with a nod.

"I think I'd like that very much."


	94. Seeds

**Chapter 93 Seeds**

Samantha curled her legs beneath her. She chewed on her lower lip as she tried to memorize the passage she was reading. Tomorrow for the first time she was expected to stand in front of the class and recite. All the girls did it, but she'd had a two week reprieve as a new student. She had gone over the piece repeatedly with Mama and Tia Rosa and even Tata had heard her once, but she was sure she'd forget a word or line.

She wanted Papa. She could explain it to him. She didn't know why, but she could tell him things and feel better almost in the same breath. She wished she'd told him about Luis. He wouldn't have gone or at least he wouldn't have stayed longer if he had known about Sage and her uncle.

"_Sage, I'm trying to concentrate. Leave me be."_

"_You wouldn't say that if you were my real sister." Sage spat._

_Samantha hardly noticed as Sage stomped away. She finished her piece, gathered her sheet music and went to ask Sage what she'd wanted._

_Sage lay on her bed, curled up with Klara and sucking her thumb._

"_I'm done Sage, I can play with you now."_

"_Go away!"_

"_Have it your way. I'll be in my room if you need anything."_

_She turned to go when Sage burst into tears. "Tio was right!"_

"_About what? Good heavens Sage what's wrong?"_

"_You, you don't like me at all."_

After that Samantha watched Sage with Luis. And though she knew it was wrong sometimes she listened.

"_Mama's cross because my room was messy. I can't go out to play until it's straightened." Sage pouted._

"_Well, blood is thicker than water Sage."_

"_What?"_

"_It means your blood relations…like your Papa and I…love you the most."_

"_Oh."_

"_And I say you deserve to go out and play on such a beautiful morning."_

"_But Mama…"_

"_What your step-mother doesn't know won't hurt anyone."_

Then Papa had left.

Generally, Sage was fine when Luis wasn't around, but he made a point of visiting her at least once a day. Samantha hated him. She didn't know why he was doing this, but it was mean. Something about his conversations with Sage reminded Samantha of Aunt Helena. He was always nice to Sage, but he was hurting her. Finally Samantha decided to speak to him herself.

"_Why do you say those things to Sage?"_

"_I beg your pardon."_

"_Things about me not being her real sister and Mama being her step-mother."_

"_What I say to my niece is of no concern of yours. Now if you'll excuse me."_

"_It makes her sad…Papa wouldn't like it." Samantha persisted._

"_Ah, but he isn't here is he?" Luis had said. "Your precious Papa is no where to be found." He got closer and closer. Samantha stepped back instinctively, but he grabbed her shoulders. _

"_He'll be back soon." She forced out, trying not to sound frightened. "He'll be angry."_

"_About what? Me spending time with my only niece? Where's the crime in that?" He'd hissed. "Tell me PRINCESA?"_

_Samantha shook her head. "Don't call me that, only…"_

"_Your step-father calls you that. Meanwhile Sage is left to look after herself because your whore of a mother is good in bed. I will protect Sage from you and your mother, and my fool of a brother and you will shut up about it, Princesa."_

Samantha wasn't sure what he meant about her mother, but she knew he'd meant to cast aspersions. She knew Luis was enough like Aunt that she should be afraid. She knew that if Luis was given the chance he would destroy her family.

What she didn't know was that Luis was a bit of a farmer. That he had planted multiple seeds and was sitting back and watching his crops fester and grow.


	95. Notes

**Chapter 94 Notes**

Lorenzo paced the deck nervously. Three days had become seven and seven had turned into nine. If he didn't know better he'd say someone was deliberately sabotaging the deal. The first day had gone off without a hitch, but by the second day almost everything was being challenged. He'd had no choice but to prolong his visit, negotiating and waiting his father's input. What made him the angriest was that in the end they went with the original deal.

He half expected Alexis to be gone when he arrived home this afternoon. Permanently gone. She hadn't wanted him to go. She was so emotional now, and it seemed to be rubbing off on the girls. He was an ass. The girls didn't want him to go. He should have made Samantha tell him why she was upset.

"Captain says we'll be docking in half an hour Sir."

"Thank you Marco. I'm going to go straight home, please wire the livery and have a horse waiting for me."

"Of course Sir."

* * *

"He's supposed to come back today, but who knows." Alexis muttered. 

"You'll forgive him the second he walks through your door." Monica teased. "How are the plans for Samantha's party coming?"

"Oh, fine…Rosa suggested we do a tea party, I think Samantha liked the idea."

"Cheer up Alexis." Monica leaned into her friend. "We're almost there."

"I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't stumbled on the orphanage. Thank you for letting me help."

"Thank you? I should be the one thanking you. I can't believe you are learning sign language so quickly. It will make a world of difference to them."

"I've only picked up the alphabet and a few basic signs. I'm honestly surprised they had a copy of the book in Caracas."

"Young Zander's taken quite a shine to you."

"He's so sweet Monica. He reminds me a little of Sage, those eyes."

"I hadn't thought about that…but you're right. Ah here we are." Monica pulled into the school grounds. Sam and Emily clamored in immediately.

"Hello Momma, Hello Mrs. Alcazar. Samantha got an A on her History test." Emily supplied as she settled in.

"And what did you get?"

"She got an A too." Samantha answered.

Alexis laughed…the two spoke for each other constantly. "Where's Sage?"

"She and Skye were right behind us." Emily replied. "Momma, can I play at the Alcazars for a while?"

"Emily, what have I told you about waiting for an invitation?"

"Mama, may Emily come over and play?"

Skye and Sage appeared on the walk. "Not today Samantha, Papa's due home."

"Is he coming home really?"

Alexis closed her eyes. "I haven't had any new telegrams, so I think so."

Skye helped Sage into the carriage then slipped in herself. "Hello Mother, Mrs. Alcazar. Mother might Brenda come home with us?"

"Not this weekend Skye, we've already discussed this. Your Father has guests coming."

Skye leaned out of the carriage and shook her head, Alexis watched as young Miss Barrett flounced back through the school gates. Skye sank against the seat and muttered something. To Alexis it sounded like 'for pity's sake she's house broken.' But she wasn't certain.

"I didn't catch that Skye."

"Nothing Mother." Skye answered flatly.

Alexis hid a grin. "Mama, Sr. Alfonse says I'm to give you this." Sage announced as the carriage pulled away. Alexis grin faded.

"You haven't been naughty have you?"

Sage looked wounded. "No! How come you never think Samantha's been naughty! She brings notes and you don't ask her that!"

Alexis turned red. She enjoyed riding with Monica to drop off and pick up the girls, but more than once there had been an embarrassing outburst from Sage. She felt worse as she read the passage. "_I know you had misgivings about Sage attending school, I just wanted to let you know she's doing well_. _She's quite bright and is adjusting to the rules nicely_."

"I'm very sorry Sage." Alexis said, wishing she could pull her to her lap. Sage wouldn't look at her. Sam slid an arm around her quietly. "Sr. Alfonse says you are doing very well. I'm very proud of you."

Sage twisted from Samantha's arm and buried her face into Skye's dress. Monica reached out and gave Alexis a sympathetic pat on the leg.

"Don't worry Sage, Momma always thinks I'm in trouble when I bring home a note."

"That's because you always are in trouble." Skye answered.

"I was just trying to help." Emily said.

Samantha and Alexis both bit their lower lips and prayed Papa would come home tonight.


	96. Reunions

_A/N Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I'll try to be a little better about it_

**Chapter 95 Reunions**

"It was the single most romantic thing I've seen in my life Bren…I can't believe you missed it."

"Skye, enough with the build up…what happened?" Brenda insisted.

"We were about half a mile from the Alcazar's, Sam and Em were jabbering about something and Sage was pouting and well I guess I was pouting a little myself. You know there was no reason you couldn't have spent the weekend with us…."

"Skye! What happened?"

"Oh, sorry. We were riding along and all of a sudden there's a horse and rider coming up the road behind us. He was going ever so fast, and Mother was annoyed, she thought he was trying to run us off the road." Skye paused at the memory. Brenda stared blankly.

"And?"

"And he finally passed us. He rode maybe ten meters ahead then stopped. Right there in the middle of the road. Mother was not pleased. Then Sage jumps up and almost falls over yelling 'It's Papa, it's Papa.' Samantha stood up too. It's a little odd how thrilled they were to see their father…I mean…I love Daddy, but I'd hardly risk my life to say hello."

"The romantic part?" Brenda pressed.

Skye threw her an annoyed look. "I'm getting there. It was him…Mr. Alcazar. He and his steed stood stalk still in the middle of the road until we were only a meter away. And then he says 'I'm home Belleza, forgive me.'" Skye sighed dramatically. "All this time, Mrs. Alcazar didn't move a muscle. I couldn't see her face, but I noticed she was shaking just a little. The girls climbed right over me and ran to him. He dismounted, and picked them both up at the same time. He kissed them both and whispered something to Samantha and she and Sage came right back to the carriage. Then he came up to the side and lifted Mrs. Alcazar right out of her seat.

"You wouldn't believe it Bren, she was crying. She started to pound on his chest so he would let her go, but he wouldn't. And next thing you know they were kissing! Right there in the middle of everything."

"You're making that up Skye."

"I'm not…you can ask Sage. I thought he was going to pick her up and ride her home on his horse, but he didn't. They asked me to see the mare the rest of the way. Emily went to the front and all four of them rode the rest of the way in back."

"Your mother let you ride in your school dress?"

"She didn't say a word about it. She was almost laughing to tell you the truth." Skye reflected for a moment. "Oh, how I wish you had been there Bren…"

"I can't wait to be in love like that…"

"Like what?"

"You know … so in love you aren't sure if it's love or hate half the time. Alexis Alcazar is a very lucky woman."

* * *

"Did you tell him about those things your uncle has been saying to Sage?"

"No. It was so strange."

Emily bit into her apple and gave Samantha a questioning gaze.

"I wasn't ever alone with him. Sage was glued to his side until bedtime. And in the morning he was meeting with Abuelo. And then _he_ was around the rest of the time."

"You are going to tell him though, right?"

"I'm not sure what to say. It's his brother, after all. What if he doesn't believe me?"

Her companion shrugged.

"Maybe now that Papa's back, it will stop."

"But it started before he left, remember? And he'll have to go away again won't he?"

Samantha bit hard on her lower lip.

"Maybe we should talk to Skye and Brenda and see what they think…they're practically grown up."

Sam shook her head. "No Emily, I shouldn't have told anyone, we can't tell anyone else."

"Except your Papa…you'll tell him."

Samantha nodded…more to convince herself than Emily. "Except Papa."

* * *

"Thank you for seeing the girls home Monica." Alexis said as Samantha and Sage ran into the house. "I'm sorry I didn't go with you today, but if you're going tomorrow, I'd like to join you."

"Are you sure?" Monica asked.

Alexis nodded. "We had a lot to discuss today, but he'll be back in meetings starting tomorrow. I doubt he'll notice if I'm here or not."

Monica wanted to ask a few more questions, but she realized her girls were listening intently. "We'll be here in the morning, if you still want to come, you are more than welcome."

"Until tomorrow then."


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 96**

"My order came this morning. Two more copies of the _Language of the Deaf_. They are in English, but I think most of the Sisters are fluent."

"Yes, they'll be thrilled. It's made such a difference in the children already. It was one thing with Lucia and Martine, they were both reading and writing before…" Monica pulled on the reigns to slow the horses, they turned slowly off the main road.

"But Zander was born deaf?"

"No…none of them were."

"I don't understand…I thought…what happened?"

"It was before my time, I sorry to say…I may have been able to help." Monica sighed. "There was some sort of outbreak at the school… Meningitis I believe, they lost 7 children and a few of the Sisters."

"Oh my God, that's terrible."

"It's a crime really. In this day and age there is no excuse for it. If it was correctly diagnosed in the beginning it wouldn't have had a chance to spread and manifest. The doctor was more concerned with his paying patients' hang nails and vapors. He wouldn't even send a messenger with medicine. Almost a week passed before he came out. At that point half the place was infected, and secondary infections had already claimed a few of the children."

"How awful."

"He blamed the Sisters. He claimed that they didn't indicate the serious nature of the illness. Somehow the community and the Church believed him. The Mother Superior and all the surviving sisters were reassigned, only Sister Este remained and ever since then the orphanage is little more than a dirty little secret."

Alexis fought back tears. "So Zander and the girls…they were the lucky ones?"

"In a manner of speaking. They recovered physically, aside from their hearing. I understand Martine lost her younger sister. Lucia suffers from frequent headaches, which I believe is an after effect. Some of the children made full recoveries, but they all should have. It makes me sick." Monica slowed the rig to a stop. Before Alexis could reach the ground, small grubby arms surrounded her skirts.

She knelt down and signed to the 7 year old boy. He returned the greeting and made an A with his fist and pointed happily to her. "That's right." She repeated his movement. "I'm Alexis. You remembered!" She found herself talking to Zander as if he could understand. Alexis knew only a few basic signs, and spelling out each word with her fingers took too long. Zander didn't seem to mind. A smile from his new teacher was all he really wanted. To him this was still very much a game.

"I'll see you in a few hours Alexis." Monica called as Alexis and Zander walked toward the orphanage.

* * *

"No…Father we've discussed this. I am not leaving again."

"Lorenzo, this is a very delicate matter."

Lorenzo sighed. "I'm sorry, but you will have to handle it or send Luis. I've promised my family…"

"When did I stop being part of your family? Eh?" Manuel slammed his fist on his desk. "I understand you are a newlywed, but that does not change your obligations. In fact I would think with a son on the way you'd be all the more anxious to strengthen our assets. Or do you want him to inherit nothing."

"Father, I will travel locally…and maybe next year I will be more flexible, but as for now I want to stay close to home."

"We'll discuss this later. I know you'll want to be here for the girl's party. I wouldn't need you to leave before then." Manuel offered.

"I am not going." Lorenzo said slowly. "If that is truly unacceptable, I will take my family and start over elsewhere."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I don't want to, but if you won't accept my terms, I don't see that I have any choice."

* * *

"Tia Rosa have you seen Alexis?"

"No Mejo…she is probably spending the day with Mrs. Quartermaine again. They've become great friends." Rosa answered never looking up from her needlework.

"Again…this is the third time this week."

"Its 2 o'clock in the afternoon and you've just now noticed she's gone." Rosa looked at him. "Would you rather she just be sitting around waiting for you?"

"Of course not, but…" he floundered. Yes in truth, he did want her waiting for him. He wanted to talk with her without the children interrupting. He wanted to spend lazy hours in the afternoon with her all to himself. It wasn't fair, he was rarely available to her, but he missed her and would like to think she'd prefer his company to some shallow doctor's wife. Even that wasn't fair, he liked Mrs. Quartermaine, she seemed intelligent and down to earth…not flighty or materialistic, and he knew he should be happy Alexis had a companion.

"If you ask nicely, I think she would be willing to stay home tomorrow. Why don't you clear your calendar and spend some time with your bride?"

Lorenzo smiled. "I might just do that Tia." He bent over and kissed her cheek.


	98. Chapter 98

**_A/N: Sorry it's been so long...I'll try to be better._**

**Chapter 97**

The gurgle of the brook and the girls laughing in the distance lulled Alexis to a dreamlike state. It reminded her of their time in France…especially that week they had all spent in Paris. It was only a few short months ago, but it felt like a lifetime. She realized sadly that she was not as happy as she had been then. She felt guilty at the thought. She was happy…most of the time…and even when she wasn't…it was nothing compared to life before Lorenzo.

It wasn't that she was unhappy. Far from it. She enjoyed the mild climate, the solitude of the estate, yet the approximate locale of Caracas. In Tia Rosa she had more of a mother than she'd ever had. In Monica she had the first true friend since Chloe. She enjoyed her days at the orphanage. And even Lorenzo was being better…

Better? Where had that come from? Alexis' eyes popped open. She glanced over to the brook, where Samantha and Sage were searching out different types of fish and amphibians. Their skirts were bunched up around their knees. Samantha's black curls hung over her face, Sage's dress was speckled with mud and grass stains. Their stockings and shoes were abandoned next to the picnic blanket.

"It's alright, Belleza…go back to sleep." Lorenzo cooed.

"I'm not sleeping. Just resting my eyes."

"I didn't realize that involved snoring."

Alexis whipped around and faced him. "I do no such thing."

"Of course."

"Lorenzo I do not snore." He smirked then nodded. "I snore?"

He burst out into a warm laugh…"No…no…I'm teasing."

Alexis glared then stuck out her lower lip. "It's not nice to tease a woman in my condition."

"Forgive me?" Alexis turned back and sank against his chest again.

"I'll have to think about it." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her head.

"Gracias."

"I haven't forgiven you yet…" Alexis responded.

"I'm grateful in general mi amor." Lorenzo whispered. "You make me so happy. I find it hard to believe how lucky I am to have found you. I'm sorry if it seems like I forget some days."

Alexis stiffened slightly…he couldn't truly read her mind, could he?

"I've talked to father…I won't be leaving again."

"But…"

"No buts. I miss you all too much to return to that life. I know the transition has been hardest on you Alexis. Father can be difficult and Tia overwhelming. I know you miss the girls and me…"

"I…I'm not…"

"You aren't complaining…and I'm happy you've found a confidante in Mrs. Quartermaine. But I also see the tension between you and Luis. And Sage's behavior…her outbursts and Samantha's … well distance… my being gone is not helping."

Alexis found herself torn. Did he think she couldn't handle herself without him? The idea infuriated her, but she couldn't deny the truth in what he was saying. She spoke slowly and carefully. "Lorenzo, I would love for you to stay home, but it's not necessary, if you need to…"

"I need to be with you. That's all I need. Don't misunderstand me Alexis, I'm miserable without you, it was hard enough leaving you for a few days at a time in France, now with the baby on the way…" He gently caressed her stomach. "This is what I want Alexis, this is what I need, you and my children."

* * *

"Sage, watch where you are going." Samantha said as she shot out a steadying hand. Sage wobbled slightly her eyes never veering from the picnic. "It's impolite to stare." Sam added as she walked off.

"Mama eats too much." Sage announced suddenly following Samantha again.

"What a thing to say…she doesn't eat as much as you…"

"That's different…I'm a growing girl…Tia says so…but Mama's getting fat."

"Sage!"

"It's true! Her corset doesn't fit anymore."

"How would you know?"

"I saw…" Sage snapped her mouth shut quickly.

"You aren't supposed to go into her room without knocking first!"

"I did knock, but I guess she didn't hear me. She was crying about her corset not fitting and Tia told her not to be a goose!"

Samantha rolled her eyes and sat down on the bank. "Sage, Mama isn't getting fat."

"Yes…she is." Sage nodded vigorously.

"She's gaining weight because she's going to have a baby."

Sage's eyes grew wide. She shook her head, curls flying everywhere. "That's a lie Samantha Alcazar…I'm going to tell."

Sam grabbed Sage's arm before she could run off. "It's not…Sage."

Tears ran down Sage's cheeks. "No! She can't."

"Please don't tell Sage, I'm not supposed to know either…I heard Tia and Alice talking a few weeks ago…"

"I don't believe…" Sage was crying in earnest now, almost unable finish. "I'm the baby…she can't have a baby…" She broke from Sam and ran straight to her parents. Samantha watched her go, but made no further move to stop her. She was surprised to find her own cheeks wet. Why? Why did they need a baby…what if…Samantha shook the thought from her head…but she knew exactly why Sage was so upset.


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 98**

"_Princesa, Princesa, Princesa…where's your hug for your Tio Luis?"_

_Samantha tried to walk passed him, but he blocked her way. She stepped to the side, but he was right there again. _

_Finally she looked up. "I need to start my school work. Will you please let me by?"_

"_Oh, so polite." It sounded like an accusation. Samantha looked down again. She prayed Papa would be home tomorrow._

"_Please Mr. Alcazar…"_

"_Oh…aren't I Tio or at the very least Uncle?"_

"_Please Uncle." She forced it out._

"_See, you choke on it…yet you think we should accept you so openly. Just wait Samantha, just wait. One of these days your mama will end up pregnant…She and your 'papa' will have a child of their own. Do you think they'll want you or Sage around after that? Reminders of pasts they'd much rather forget." Samantha's jaw clenched. "Ah, you know already don't you? It won't be long now…just a few months. They'll ship you off to England…Mark my words Princesa."_

Samantha closed her eyes. It wasn't true. It wasn't. Mama wouldn't let her be sent away…even if Papa couldn't love her after…no…She bit her lip hard…Papa would love her…Mama would still love Sage…

* * *

Sage rushed at her parents shouting and crying so that they could hardly make out a word she said. Alexis pulled her to her, but Sage fought her off…

"It's a lie…it's a lie…" Sage yelled. "You aren't having a baby…are you? Please don't have a baby."

Lorenzo and Alexis sat in stunned silence. They were going to tell the girls next month…after the spring term was over.

"Samantha said you're having a baby…but she's making it up."

They instinctively looked toward the bank, but Samantha was no longer there. "Sage, you need to calm down." Alexis said firmly.

"No! Tell me it's not true!"

"Sage!"

"Papa, why do you need a baby? I'm your baby Papa…"

Lorenzo moved over to Sage and pulled her to his lap. "Meja…we don't need a baby. We want a baby. Aren't you happy, you'll have a little brother?"

"Or sister." Alexis interjected.

"Or sister." Lorenzo amended.

"No…I hate babies." Sage cried. "You won't love me anymore. You'll send me away if you have a baby."

Lorenzo froze. Alexis closed her eyes. "Sage come here. Come here." Alexis' tone left no room for argument. Sage reluctantly left Lorenzo and allowed herself to be held by Alexis. "Sage, this baby is not going to take your place or Samantha's. You'll be his or her sisters and he or she will love you. We will not send you away."

"But it will really be yours, you won't be its stepmother."

"I'll be its Mama, like I am to you and to Samantha."

"But you're really Samantha's Mama, but not mine."

Alexis looked to Lorenzo, but he was lost in a simmering rage. "I'm not your first Mama Sage. That was your Mama Sophie. She loved you very, very much, but she's in heaven now."

"Why? If she loved me why did she go away?"

"She didn't want to Sage…she had to. I lost my Mama when I was a little younger than you are now, I don't really remember her, but I know she loved me."

"How?"

"I just know. Your papa loved your Mama Sophie very much, and spent a lot of time missing her and because of that he loved you twice as much, because you remind him of her."

"Do I Papa?" Sage asked, used tears tracking her cheeks, but no new ones. Her question pulled him back to the present. He was only half listening. "Do I remind you of Mama Sophie?"

Lorenzo reached out and caressed her cheek. "Very much Meja." Alexis gave him a grateful smile, now that he had rejoined the living.

"But you married Mama…" Sage looked confused. "And now she's my stepmother."

"Who told you that Sage? One of the girls at school?"

"No…" She looked down, a little afraid to answer. "I don't remember."

"Do you remember when we went to the big gloomy building in Paris and saw the man with the funny hair?"

"In the black dress?" Alexis nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"He was a judge, and he decided that since your Papa and I are married now and since we love each other and you and Samantha that we should become a family."

"You said that was at the wedding." Sage countered, still unsure.

"At the wedding we became a family in the eyes of God, but the judge signed a paper that made us a family…" Alexis paused. "Officially…no steps. I'm your mother and Papa is Samantha's papa too."

Sage turned to Alexis. "But blood is thicker than water."

"What do you mean?"

"That you love your real family more…"

Lorenzo rose and moved away from his wife and daughter. "Sage, I don't know who has been telling you all of this, but listen to me very carefully. Papa loves you and I love you and nothing you can do or say will change that. This baby will need a lot of love and attention once it comes, and there will be times that that will make you angry, but it is NOT because we love you any less or because you are any less my daughter. I don't ever want to hear 'step' or 'real' coming out of your mouth again."

"But...why did Tio…" Sage scrunched her brow. "Why did he say…"

"It was him…all of this was him…I'll kill him!"

"No Papa, no don't kill Tio…" Lorenzo looked at Sage briefly. "He just didn't understand it right…about the judge and the officially part. Right Mama, he just didn't understand?"

"Lorenzo." Alexis said quietly. "I need to find Samantha."

"I'll go." He said walking away before she could argue. Luis would pay for this, but first he had to find out what other havoc his brother had wrecked.


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 99**

He was growing concerned. When he had offered to go and find Samantha, he hadn't expected it to be such a challenge. He started at the house but she had not been seen. She was not in the nursery, or her own room, nor in the atrium or living room. He checked the stables, and with his men. They had offered to join his search, but not wanting to raise the alarm he assured them it wasn't necessary.

In the back of his mind it reminded him of the night Alexis had disappeared. She hadn't wanted to be found…and only Samantha knew where she went to hide from the world. He smiled slightly, she was very much her mother's daughter. But no, this wasn't the same. Was it?

Why had she vanished? Did she think they'd be cross because she told Sage about the baby? Angry at her because Sage was upset? Or could it be that she was upset by the news as well? Surely she was old enough to understand…Lorenzo stopped and stared at the old Tabebuia tree. He let out a sigh and walked down the path, where he spied a dirty, naked little foot swinging listlessly.

"Samantha?" He called. She didn't answer. "I can see you Princesa." The foot vanished into the blooms, causing Lorenzo to laugh. If the mountain wouldn't come to Mohammed, Lorenzo scaled the trunk and eased himself onto the branch opposite of Samantha.

"Hello Samantha."

"Hello Papa." He could barely make out her whisper.

"You aren't stuck again are you?"

She simply shook her head, not looking at him. Her sorrow stung him like a slap. The cajoling and teasing weren't going to work, so he decided to get straight to the heart of the matter.

"How long have you known about the baby?" He asked gently. When she still did not answer, he tried another tactic. "I asked you a question Samantha, look at me and answer." He regretted it instantly. He heard a low sob break from her and instead of obeying she abruptly dropped from her perch and began running off. Her reaction stunned him. He descended the tree with a great deal more difficulty than she, but was able to overtake her in only a few strides.

"Samantha, stop!" He grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her so she had to face him, but she covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry, forgive me, I shouldn't have shouted." He gathered her in his arms and held her, letting her cry. "Tell me what's wrong Princesa…please."

"I'm sorry I told Sage Papa…" She whimpered, still not looking at him.

"It's alright we were going to tell you both soon anyway." He stroked her hair. "We aren't angry…"

"You are…" She contradicted softly.

"I'm sorry I shouted, I was worried, I've been looking for you for over an hour. Why did you hide?" She shrugged. "Mama will be worried soon if we don't return, but I'd like to have a talk first, is that alright with you."

"We should find Mama." She answered too quickly.

"Samantha, I need you to tell me why you are so upset…then we will find Mama…we've let this go too long."

"I don't want…I want Mama." She broke out in fresh tears. "I don't want you!" She pushed him away and wriggled from his embrace. She stumbled a few feet before collapsing in the grass. Lorenzo sat beside her, hiding his broken heart, to make sure hers could be repaired. They sat until she ran out of tears, Lorenzo put a tentative hand on her back and she buried herself in his chest. "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it Papa…I love you…I'm sorry."

"I know you do…I love you too."

"Really?" She pulled back and for the first time he could see her red puffy eyes.

"Yes, Samantha, you know I love you."

"I…I…used to." Her doubt sliced through him once again. "but…"

"What have I done Samantha?"

"Oh, no, Papa, nothing…I do know, I do…it's just."

"Samantha, I need you to tell me everything."

She sucked her lower lip in and nodded hesitantly. "Where do I start?

"My guess would be when my brother arrived." He said it carefully, and she nodded again. And she told him.

* * *

"I'm itchy Mama…" Sage whined.

"The bath will help Sage. Don't scratch."

"I want bubbles."

"No bubbles…not for itchy little girls."

"Will Samantha get bubbles?"

"If she isn't itchy, she will." Alexis sighed, she pulled the chemise off of Sage's small form. "You my dear are allergic to something." Sage had a small rash up and down both legs and on her backside as well. "Climb in."

"Here's the oatmeal Miss Alexis." Alice entered as Sage was easing into the water. "Would you like me to finish up here?"

"No…we're fine, thank you Alice." Alexis smiled, turned back to Sage and poured the oats into the tub.

"It's just, I saw Mr. Lorenzo and Samantha headed toward the house."

Alexis paused, "Sage, would it be alright if Alice helped you with your bath?"

Sage nodded and went back to her rubber ducks. Alexis pulled Alice a few feet away. "Alice, I want you to lock the door behind me…under no circumstances is Mr. Luis to have contact with the girls."

"Yes ma'am." Alexis thought she detected a small inflection of relief, but she might have been imagining it.

"Alice, did you hear?" Sage called from her bath. "I'm going to be a big sister!"

"A little thing like you? I don't believe it!" Alice said with a wink to Alexis. "Are you sure?"

* * *

Lorenzo took Samantha's hand when she'd finished. The things his brother had said to his daughters were unforgivable. And he suspected Samantha wasn't entirely forthcoming. He let her speak without interruption and could see her visibly relax after confessing. Part of him wanted to shake her…to ask her why she hadn't come straight to him. But he held his tongue and realized just how terrified she was.

He'd taken her away from Helena, just to deliver her to his brother. It was a comparison he had flinched at, but she had made it so innocently, so sadly. He hated himself. He assured her that the baby would change nothing, it was just one more person to love and then she had wounded him again.

"_Even if it's a boy?_"

"_What do you mean?"_

_She turned a little pink, but slowly said. "Boys are more important right?"_

"_Of course not Princesa…"_

"_Then why…"_

Nikolas. The golden child. The Prince.

"Samantha?"

"Oh, Mama…" She ran from him into her mother's arms. He watched as Alexis dropped to her knees and brushed the dirt from Samantha's face. After a moment she stood and they walked inside arm in arm.

Lorenzo didn't follow them. He had other things to deal with.


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 100**

"What does it feel like?" Samantha asked. "Does it hurt?"

Alexis took Samantha's hand and placed on her abdomen. "It doesn't hurt at all. It's a little more like having butterflies fluttering around."

"How will you know when it's ready to come out?"

"She'll tell me. In no uncertain terms. That part does hurt." Sam looked up to her mother's face. "It's okay Samantha, it only hurts for a little while, and then…"

"I don't want you to hurt. Why does it have to hurt? Did I hurt you?"

Alexis smiled sadly. She wasn't ready to tell Sam, she would never be ready to tell her how terrifying and painful her birth had been. Not only was she too young and ignorant to understand what would happen and what was happening, she had been completely and totally alone.

_Helena arranged for a village woman to come bring her meals once a day. The woman was instructed not to speak to her, but she was a strange crone, and paid little heed to Helena. She spoke to Alexis, and had her granddaughter sneak her extra food at night and check on her. Alexis would be forever grateful to that woman and Alice for the small kindnesses they offered her. But that rainy day in May almost 10 years ago, Alexis was alone when the pain…the horrible, unbearable pain started…she didn't know how long she struggled, it felt like a lifetime. _

_Instinct took over and somehow Samantha entered the world, small and bloody and silent. Alexis was horrified and it seemed forever before the squirming creature let out a wail. Somehow that sound calmed her and she did her best to clean the babe…her babe, her only companion for the last few months still attached to her by a nasty cord. The crone had said something about it…it needed to be severed._

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me Samantha, worth any amount of pain."

"That's not true Mama…" Samantha smiled. "Papa's the best thing."

"No, Papa's the best thing that ever happened to _us_…you are the best thing that happened to _me_." She kissed Samantha's dirty cheek as the child blushed. "And this baby is the best thing that will happen to all of us."

"You said she before…is it a girl?"

"There's no way to know really, but I think so."

"Will Papa be disappointed?"

Alexis winced a little, unsure of the answer.

"No…another beautiful daughter would make me the happiest man on the earth." Lorenzo interrupted.

"I think someone could use a bath…" Alexis tugged on one of Samantha's curls. She ushered Sam up from the settee and began to rise herself.

"It's alright Mama, I can run my own bath." Samantha grinned. "I'll be ten in a few days you know."

Tears inexplicably filled Alexis' eyes. "I know."

Samantha giggled, kissed Alexis and Lorenzo before leaving for her bath. Lorenzo closed the door behind her. Alexis walked over to the window and looked over the estate. Lorenzo went and tried to embrace her, but she turned on him.

"So help me God, Lorenzo, if that man…if your brother." She spit the word. "If he ever comes near either of them…"

"Shhhh, Belleza…"

"No…no…the things he's told them."

"Luis is in town for a few days. He will be dealt with…I've spoken to father and Tia…"

"Dealt with? What does that mean…If he continues to live here Lorenzo, I assure you, the children and I will not."

"I know. He will not be living here any longer."

"Your father's just going to throw him out?"

"Tia's been worried about Luis, she didn't realize what he was doing, she thought you would be his target, but he was leaving you alone…she thought maybe she misjudged him."

"Target? Has he done this before?"

"He…he was infuriated when I married Sophie…he thought I was trying to cheat him out of his inheritance. He was unkind to her…but after Sage was born…he…"

"Because she was a girl…"

"Yes, the first born grandson will be father's heir."

"I see, so you lied."

"I lied?"

"You will be disappointed if we have a girl."

"No…but Luis will be thrilled, it will give him another year or so to convince some poor wench to marry him and give him a son. It matters to him Alexis, not me."

"When…when you first…"

"I know, I told you I needed an heir…" Lorenzo admitted. "I'm afraid I was teasing you."

"No…yes, you were…but …"

"Alexis I will love our child, all of our children, the worse case scenario is that we have only girls, and Luis has a son. Let him inherit…I have assets beyond the family business, as do you…"

"What are you talking about Lorenzo, I've nothing…"

"Au contraire Mrs. Alcazar, you are a stock holder in Chloe Morgan designs."


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 101**

Alexis walked into the nursery and smiled. Sage was kneeling in front of the doll house, explaining to the little dolls that the mama doll was going to have a baby, but it was a long way away and they were going to have to be very, very patient. Sam walked out of the bathroom toweling her damp hair. Alice was in the rocking chair doing needle work.

"Sage don't scratch." Alice said.

"How do you know I was scratching, you aren't even looking at me?" Sage asked. "Oh, hello Mama!" Sage ran over and hugged her, then pulled her over to the doll house.

Alice stood up. "I'll be going now Miss, if there's nothing more you need."

"We're fine Alice, thank you."

Sage tugged on Alexis' skirt. "Mama can I name the baby?"

Alexis looked at her in surprise. "I don't think so Sage."

"Why not?" Sage asked.

"I think Papa and I will pick out the name, that's usually how it's done." Alexis glanced over to Sam who was struggling with her comb. Alexis took Alice's place in the rocker and called her over. "Let me."

"It's all knotted up…" Samantha said before relinquishing the comb and sitting in front of Alexis.

"Well, I don't think you should let Papa have a say." Sage continued. "Did you know sage is an herb?"

Alexis let out a chuckle. "It's a beautiful name, and it suits you."

"It isn't as pretty as Samantha…you better name the baby." Sage said before turning back to her dolls.

Alexis looked down at Samantha, she worked the comb gently through the snarls. Samantha was a beautiful name…but not one Alexis ever picked.

_She awoke with a start. Fear seized her and she sat up quickly regretting her sudden movement. She let out a cry, her babe, where was she?_

"_It's alright Lassie." The old woman spoke from behind her. "Lie back now."_

_Alice stood by the window swaddling the infant. "My baby."_

"_She'll be back to you in a moment. You done well for yerself Little One. I am sorry you went through it alone. Drink this." She handed her a large mug, it smelled awful, but Alexis didn't have the energy to fight. "She's a beautiful, healthy lass."_

"_She's alright then? She looked…"_

"_That's what they all look like at first, but my Alice here cleaned her up right pretty."_

_Alice walked over with the bundle, the crone took away the mug and Alexis held her again. She went to lower her to her breast and realized for the first time she was no longer wearing her soiled clothing. "You cleaned me up as well…I…I don't know how to thank you…"_

"_Twern't nothing. You found the knife?"_

_Alexis nodded blushing fiercely. "I..I think she's hungry again."_

"_Pay us no mind. Alice was just leaving." The young woman looked pained, but her grandmother shooed her out. "I've a few things to tend to myself, I'll be back shortly."_

"_Please, do you have to go?"_

"_I can stay if you'd rather, but don't keep the wee one waiting…"_

"Ouch…that hurt Mama."

"I'm sorry Samantha…"

Sam rubbed her head, she turned back and smiled at Alexis. "I think you got them all, will you braid it?"

"Of course." Her eyes flickered up and she watched Sage stifle a yawn. "It's time for bed Sage." To her surprise Sage offered no resistance, rose and headed to her room. "I'll be in to read you a story in a few minutes."

Alexis twirled Samantha's hair into two loose braids…"Would you like to come listen to the story?"

"Yes please."

* * *

"Are they asleep?"

"Yes." Alexis slumped down into the settee. "In Sage's room…Samantha fell asleep before Sage during the story."

"Are you alright?"

"Just tired, it's been a long day." She sighed.

"True enough, off to bed with you."

"No…no, you didn't explain, what did you mean about Chloe?"

Lorenzo laughed, and lifted Alexis easily from her perch. "I'll explain once you are tucked in."

"You are maddening Lorenzo…"

"I know." He carried her into their bedroom.

She changed quickly and climbed into bed like an expectant child. He laughed at her and sank down next to her. "Alright, tell me…" She adjusted herself so she was leaning against his chest. "When did Chloe go into business and how exactly did I end up with stock?"

He told the tale with flourish, the way he regaled the girls with stories of the Greek gods or Mayan legends. The facts were there…an off hand remark Chloe made the first week he'd met her. His encountering female run design houses in Paris. Chloe's quiet start up, designing for a few debutantes with limited resources. Said debutantes being the belles of the ball. The season in fact.

Finally he confessed that he and Stefan agreed Alexis always needed a way out. So both invested in her name, as well as setting up numerous other accounts for her. Lorenzo laughed, noting perversely he hadn't ever had the heart to tell her, but she still had an out, because Alice knew, and had been instructed to inform her mistress, if she felt it was necessary. He hesitated to tell her that she would also, in the not too distant future, come into an enormous inheritance. He stopped when he realized she'd stayed silent straight through his recital. Surely he should have received a mild tongue lashing at the very least.

He smiled as he eased her down onto the pillows. It truly had been a long day for his sleeping beauty. He disrobed and slid beside her gently pulling her to him. "Buenos Noches, mi amor. I love you Belleza."

A/N: Coming soon: Lo/Luis Smackdown


	103. Chapter 103

_A/N: Okay, can you all do me a favor and pretend the Luis/Lorenzo scene is in Spanish, because it totally would be, and I just don't know enough to even fake it. Thanks._

**Chapter 102**

"Is everything alright Alexis…you've been very quiet today." Monica asked while they ate their lunch outside of the orphanage.

"Yes, I'm just a little distracted." Alexis smiled. Part of her very much wanted to confide in her friend, but another part was reluctant to share family secrets. Luis was due home today and she was quite uncomfortable with the thought. The plan was to have him removed by the time the girls were released from school, but what if he ran late, or put up a fight and was still there when they came home?

"I noticed…"

"The girls know. About the baby I mean."

"Oh…how'd they take the news?"

"They're excited…now."

Monica raised an eyebrow, instinctively knowing there was a lot more to the story, but she held her tongue.

"Sage wants to name the baby like she names the horses…"

"I bet she does." Monica laughed, Sage Alcazar was a force of nature. Monica almost asked if Alexis told her no.

"Lorenzo thinks maybe we should get the girls a pet."

"That's not a bad idea."

Alexis nodded absently, and Monica knew the conversation was over.

* * *

"A welcoming committee, to what do I owe this dubious honor." Luis asked as he entered the living room. He's eyes shot over to a large pile of suitcases and trunks.

"We wanted to present a united front, so there was no misunderstanding." Miguel began. "You have dishonored your family my son and for that there are consequences."

Luis laughed. "What that little slut down in Caracas…her old hag of a mother threatening to blackmail the family…"

"Be quiet Mejo…you only make it worse." Rosa snapped. She shook her head in disgust. "Come Miguel…Lorenzo speaks for all of us Luis, but so he can speak freely your father and I will leave. Goodbye."

Luis recognized his aunt's tone…though he rarely heard it. His brother had yet to speak.

"I don't know what she told you Lorenzo, but…"

"Who? Who told me something, brother?" Luis shook his head, he was sure the older one had broke, but maybe Sage had let something slip.

"The whore from Caracas…She assured me she was 19."

"I have no interest in your sick pursuits Luis. Though I know one day they will catch up to you, and you will not have your family by your side to defend you."

"I never have…I always deal with things on my own."

"Oh, poor misunderstood Luis…forgive me if I offer no sympathy. I cannot seem to dredge any up for a man who torments little girls with threats and lies."

"I have not the first idea what you are talking about." Luis stated calmly.

"For starters telling Sage that Alexis was her step-mother."

"And where's the harm in that…is she to forget about Sophie completely?"

"Don't speak her name…"

"I told her the truth."

"You've spent weeks, maybe months trying to destroy her faith in Alexis' love. Alexis is the only mother Sage will ever have."

"I'm simply preparing the child…you're wife is expecting…she will be pushed aside when the baby arrives."

"I believe you told her she would be SENT AWAY."

"She misunderstood."

"Funny, Samantha misunderstood the same thing." Luis' face tensed, he was hoping this was all do to an outburst from Sage, something easily explained away. "Make no mistake Luis…I love my wife and I love Samantha…"

"Well that's obvious brother, but do they reciprocate? Do you even know if that child is yours?"

He was expecting the punch, but it still knocked the air out of his lungs. The second one, surprised him and sent him flying backward.

Luis laughed as he regained his footing. "Touched a nerve?"

Lorenzo grabbed him by his lapels. "You get out of this house now and stay away from me and mine, or I won't be responsible."

"Did I insult your beloved wife? I'm so sorry, tell me brother, what makes you so certain she loves you…you have no idea where she is half the time."

"Shut up Luis."

"I assume she's out with her friend Monica again. Has she ever told you where they go? What they do all day?" Lorenzo didn't answer, in fact Alexis was always rather vague about what she and Monica did. "What if I were to tell you where she is…"

"Get out Luis, while you still can under your own power."

"What if she's spending her days the very same place Sophie used to wile away the hours. What if she's devoting herself to the same children that Sophie couldn't turn her back on, even when the choice was between them and her own family? What if she endangers your unborn child every single day…"

Lorenzo lunged at him, knocking him down and striking him repeatedly. "It's a lie…you're lying. Tell me it's a lie!!!"

"Mejo stop…" Miguel called.

Lorenzo didn't seem to hear, he kept shouting at Luis, not even realizing his brother was no longer conscious. The entire household was now looking in on the scene, as Miguel and Sebastian pried Lorenzo off his brother.

"He's lying…he's lying…"

"Most likely, but I won't let you kill him…"

"Alice, where is my wife?" Lorenzo startled her by switching to English.

"You…you know she went off with Mrs. Quartermaine this morning sir."

"But where…where do they go?"

Alice was afraid to answer, sensing that Mr. Alcazar may not approve, especially in this state, but she was more afraid to not answer and maybe knowing would calm him some. "The orphanage sir…she goes there while the girls are …"

There was an audible intake of breath from almost the entire room. Lorenzo slammed out of the house.

"Sebastian, Marco pack up Luis' things and return him to town. If he's not awake by then, fetch a doctor. Stay with him, make sure he understands he is not welcome here."

"Yes sir."

"Mr. Alcazar, sir…" Alice started. The older gentlemen looked up to the maid.

"Rosa…perhaps you should explain to Alice…I'm going to pick the children up."


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 103**

The fact that she heard the disturbance was not a miracle. Her hearing was not what it used to be, in fact it was nearly gone, but loud noises…very loud noises still resonated. She often heard the children's laughter, but knew when she did, that they must be wildly out of control. So she looked up from her fruits and vegetables and gasped when she saw him.

He was pounding on the front doors, cursing…the children in the yard stood stock still, frightened of this stranger. They were all too young…those that had been here all those years ago would not recognize him, for he had never once darkened their door after that day.

"_My wife…where is my wife!"_

"_Senor Alcazar…there is a quarantine, you cannot come in." The tired young postulant insisted._

_Hearing the muffled exchange Este forced herself out of bed, she'd only meant to lie there for a moment, but it was dark now. Gloria was startled to see her. "Sister, you need to rest."_

"_I need to talk to Mr. Alcazar…go tend to the little ones."_

Finally he burst through the doors. Este couldn't imagine what brought him back, couldn't imagine what could cause his rage…she recognized it as such. Este followed him at a distance. He entered the infirmary.

"_You lie…I want to see her for myself."_

"_I wouldn't lie Senor, not about this…she came down with symptoms almost immediately, but she refused the medicine, she insisted the children needed it more."_

"_Why was she even here? We have an infant at home."_

He stormed back out, yelling. Dr. Mona followed him, pleading with him Este saw. He brushed passed her angrily. The new teacher appeared from a back classroom, her eyes filled with surprise, confusion…and yes Este noted more than a little fear. He yanked on her arm, pulling her away. He doubled over in pain as young Zander delivered a swift kick. For a moment…a horrifyingly long moment…it looked like he might strike the boy.

Instead the young woman gathered the child in her arms, she said something that silenced him…her husband…Este knew suddenly…this was the new Senora Alcazar. She bent down to the child and with her hands indicated that she was alright, her eyes locked with Monica and the older woman took custody of the boy and ushered the girls back into the classroom.

Senora Alcazar raised herself up to her full height and allowed him to usher her out. Her eyes were glassy with tears as they passed. She smiled apologetically to Este. Her husband never taking in the silent witness.

Monica appeared in the hall and started after them. Este reached for her. "No…let it be."

* * *

It had taken some time, but they had readied another carriage for Miguel to take to the school. His heart was heavy. He half wondered if he should go after his son…intervene on behalf of his young daughter-in-law. He told himself he knew his son, that he would never hurt her. Luis was a different story. Damn Luis, if he's known all this time, why didn't he stop her or tell someone.

Lorenzo wouldn't speak of the orphanage. He never spoke of Sophie's death. Sage's occasional question was always answered with 'Your mama's with the angels now.' So far that had been enough for her…but she was getting older and her questions would get harder. But Miguel knew that Alexis had never been told what happened. Lorenzo wouldn't have told her, he and Rosa discussed it, but it was early days yet, and it hadn't been their story to tell.

Now he sat in front of St. Bernadette's, wondering what he would tell the girls, wondering if taking them home was the right thing to do. He heard a carriage from behind.

"Mr. Alcazar." Mrs. Quartermaine hurried out of her buggy, not stopping to secure her horse. She was out of breath and looked frightened. "Mr. Alcazar…what…"

He remembered what Alice had said, the two women went to the home together. Mrs. Quartermaine would have witnessed it. "Senora…"

"I was just at St. Mary's…"

"Si…" He didn't like her panicked demeanor. He thought for a moment. "It seems perhaps I'm needed at home. Could you…would it be possible?"

She seemed to read his thoughts. "I'll take them home with me. Please, I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm worried, please make sure she's alright."

"It will be fine…you have my word. Gracias."

* * *

"…he'd never get over it…but then suddenly one day, it was like it had never happened. Sage became his whole life. He took her every where, Sophie was not to be mentioned." Rosa sighed. "I knew, I knew it wasn't right…but…"

Alice found herself in an awkward situation. She laid a hand tentatively on the older woman's. "It's not your fault."

Rosa smiled, she liked the young woman in front of her. "Thank you…"

Alice blushed, her former mistress would have fired her for the same gesture. "Miss Alexis has always had to be doing something…for as long as I can remember…that's why she enjoyed the orphanage…she didn't know any of this…she wouldn't try and hurt him."

"I know…I could see how unhappy she was…I just wish she'd said something about it…I could have explained."

"She was afraid you might not approve…her expecting and all."

A door slammed below. Rosa stood. "They're back."

* * *

**_A/N: I'm going to do something a little bit evil. The next chapter is ready to go, but I'm not going to post it until I have five reviews. Now I'll warn you it doesn't exactly pick up where this one leaves off. I don't normally do this, and won't do it again anytime soon, but I'd really like to hear what you all think of this story. If I don't have five by Friday night I'll post the next chapter._ **


	105. Chapter 105

**_A/N: Thanks for playing along with my attempt at extorsion. I won't do it again, partly because it's no fun to review if you feel obligated and partly because I almost never have another chapter to dangle in front of you! The next chapter will be all Lolexis I promise. I just don't know when it will be written._**

**Chapter 104**

Este walked wearily out to her garden, she move beyond the rows of vegatable to the blossoming rose bush and bent to move the dead leaves and petals off the small placard.

_**In Loving Memory of Sophie Germaine Alcazar**_

_**1877-1900**_

_**We'll never forget**_

It was a lie…she was forgotten. In the mess that followed all the other surviving sisters had been placed elsewhere far from Caracas. The older children, the ones that might remember Senora Sophie, were all gone, placed out as servants or farm hands. Sophie hated that…she had wanted more for them. She scoffed when Este would assure her the Lord would provide.

"_He's doing a mighty poor job of it so far Sister." She said while she hammered a tarp into the roof. "At the very least he could send you a capable a handy man."_

"_Careful child, you are dangerously close to blasphemy."_

_She sighed, "Sorry…I don't really blame God, it's more his disciples. It seems there is always a beautiful new church popping up, yet these children have only the clothes on their backs and a leaky roof. And Sister, they're the lucky ones. There are children in town with much less. How can people just walk by and act like they don't see it."_

So young, so idealistic. Sophie was going to change the world and she was going to start with St. Mary's Orphan Asylum. She arranged balls and fiestas and organized sales to raise money. She had her father in law's men come and fix the roof and rotten floorboards and there was always more.

"_Why the tears child?"_

"_Oh Sister…I'm I'm going to have a baby."_

"_Isn't that something to rejoice in?"_

"_Yes, of course, no it's just..my husband and his family they don't want me to come anymore. There's still so much work to be done…"_

"_You've done so much, it's time for you to concentrate on your own family."_

"_I can do both Sister, I know that I can."_

She managed to convince them somehow. She no longer came on her own, however, she was usually accompanied by her husband's aunt or a servant or on a rare occasion her husband himself.

"_Isn't he beautiful Lorenzo? They call him Zander."_

"_Hello there young fellow…" He reached as if to shake his hand._

_She laughed. "Lorenzo, he's only 2."_

"_Ah, my mistake. Hello there very young fellow." Zander giggled and accepted the hand with both of his._

Este had hoped that just possibly the young couple would take him. Adoption was unlikely, but they could have given him a home. And perhaps if circumstances had been different they might have.

"_Sister…" Josef stood shaking before her. He had ridden into town and back in less than an hour. He was only 12, but the healthiest of the older children. "The doctor won't come…I tried everything, he said I was interrupting his dinner and that he would be here on Monday if he could."_

"_He gave you medicine?"_

"_No, his nurse…she smuggled it out to me…she said she would try to come later…She told me to put a quarantine sign up…that it sounds like Yellow Fever."_

"_Can you still ride Josef?"_

"_Yes Sister, but I…I don't know where to go…The hospital?"_

"_No you're in no condition for that…you know the Alcazar Ranch?"_

He was only supposed to ask them to send for the doctor…She should have known. Half an hour later Sophie helped Josef through the door.

"_I've sent Bastian after that useless fool of a Doctor, with instructions to not take no as an answer. What needs to be done?"_

"_You need to leave now…what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to help." She reached out and grabbed Este's arm. "Don't turn me away. I won't go, and it wouldn't matter anyway, I was here after Mass on Sunday, I haven't felt right since. I already have it Sister."_

"_No…no…"_

"_It will be alright." She smiled in reassurance. _

"_Your baby."_

"_Sage will be fine until I'm better. Rosa's been looking after her for me. Her papa should be home in a day or two."_

By some miracle no one at the Ranch took ill…not even the babe, but Sophie had spoken the truth, she was pale and weak. She tended to the children, held two of them as they died in her arms, and still the doctor did not come. She sang lullabies to the little ones. Holding Zander when his fever spiked. Este saw her praying. She knew she prayed for the boy and not herself. She lost consciousness sitting with him and never woke again.

The Nurse arrived at some point, but could do little more than the rest, she had stolen more medication, stronger medicine, but the sisters refused it, as did Sophie. Este couldn't clearly remember the next few days. It was a blur of cries and death. She herself was ill, though not so badly…not like the others.

Dr. Allegra showed up in the morning, insisting no one had informed him of the seriousness of the situation. That he had never seen Josef and his nurse took matters into her own hands…She was to blame and the Sisters, but he himself was blameless. No one had the strength to argue. No one was interested in arguing, they wanted only for the children to be healed.

And then she had to tell Senor Alcazar that Sophie hadn't made it. It was quite possibly the hardest thing she had ever done. She didn't tell him she arrived ill, or that they had tried to turn her away…She didn't even explain that they only wanted her to get the doctor to them. So when he sided with Allegra, so did the church, and the grief stricken sisters were sent away over the next few months and the children recovered slowly and painfully and all that remained of Sophie Alcazar and her desire to save the world was a placard, a deaf nun, and the little boy she had traded her life for.


	106. Chapter 106

_A/N: This is a little bit short, but I'm having a hard time with it..._

**Chapter 105**

Alexis watched as Lorenzo paced the length of their sitting room. He hadn't spoken a word…not to her at least…since he all but dragged her out of the orphanage. Their trip home was a silent one, Alexis too angry in her own right, to even ask what had provoked him or when exactly he'd lost his mind.

Rosa had pounced the second they entered the house, as if whatever set him off had started long before he reached the orphanage. Lorenzo merely muttered something at her and continued steering Alexis up the stairs. She caught glimpses of sympathetic worry from Rosa and Alice, but she made no attempt to speak to them. Everyone, everyone knew, everyone, but Alexis.

Finally, she'd had enough. "Lorenzo, I need to get the girls." She began to stand, but he stared her down.

"Suddenly you care about the children?"

The remark may as well have been a slap, it stung and frightened her. "Is…did something happen to the girls?"

She was met with nothing but his cold blue gaze. Minutes passed and he resumed his pacing. She told herself the girls were fine. Lorenzo wouldn't be cooped up in here if the girls were in trouble, even if he blamed her…for what? What was it? What had she done?

There was a knock on the door. Lorenzo shouted for them to leave, but the knock sounded again. He whipped the door open to Rosa and his father.

"You've missed dinner." Rosa said breezily and marched passed him with a tray in her hands. "You may not be hungry, but Alexis needs to eat."

"The girls are at the Quartermaines'…" Miguel told Alexis.

"I don't want them anywhere near that woman…bring them home now." Lorenzo demanded.

"No, if you want them home you'll get them yourself." Miguel answered firmly. "Are you alright, Meja?"

Alexis was startled by the concern in his voice, but couldn't find her own voice to answer, she nodded and realized she was crying. All at once Rosa had her in her arms.

"Get him out of here Miguel, he's not fit for human contact." Rosa instructed. She rocked Alexis gently, as Miguel escorted his son out.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Quartermaine, it's getting awfully late…" Samantha stopped. She'd been nervous all afternoon. She'd seen Tata pulling away from the school and Mama wasn't with Mrs. Quartermaine in her carriage. Mrs. Quartermaine seemed uncomfortable, but announced the girls were going home with her to play. Emily launched into idea after idea for games and Sage begged Brenda and Skye to make her into a lady. 

Samantha tried to have a good time. She loved playing at Emily's, Skye even offered to turn them into ladies and Emily strangely agreed. It seemed everyone sensed something was off, by dinner time even Sage.

"_I don't want to eat here! Tia's making flautas tonight, I was going to help." She remembered suddenly. "Sam I want to go home."_

"_Sage hush…we'll go home after dinner." _

No mention of leaving was made at dinner, and Sage burst into tears when she and Sam were alone.

"_You said we'd go home…"_

"_I'll talk to Mrs. Quartermaine, go ask Emily to read to you."_

"Sage's bedtime is 7:30." Sam prompted, afraid to sound rude.

Monica sighed, there had been no word from the Alcazars, and she and Alan had decided at this point to keep the girls overnight. She was unsure how to broach the subject.

"I was thinking it would be nice if we had a sleep over." Monica smiled brightly.

Sam's chin began to quiver. "What's wrong…where's Mama?"

"Shhh, it's alright Samantha." Monica cupped the girl's face and brushed at the half fallen tears.

"Did Uncle Luis do something to her…was he mad because we told?"

Monica had no idea what Samantha was talking about, but somehow she wouldn't be surprised if Luis Alcazar had a hand in this.

* * *

Alexis pushed the food on her plate around with her fork. She had refused to eat until Rosa explained, and Rosa refused to explain unless she ate. Somehow they had compromised, Alexis eating, Rosa explaining, but the more Alexis heard, the less she could eat. 

"He didn't like her going when she was expecting, but she insisted. He gave in…he always gave into her. Sophie was hard to say no too. But he was more insistent after Sage was born, so she began limiting her visits to Sundays after Mass and Wednesday mornings. She generally took Sage on Wednesdays, but she hadn't been feeling well that morning, so she skipped the visit altogether. That poor retched boy showed up. I wanted to keep him here, but Sophie wanted me to be with Sage, I thought…I thought she was going to send Marco back with him, but…"

"She died in the epidemic…Monica told me about it, but she never mentioned Sophie…"

"I doubt she knew. The Quartermaines moved here a full year afterward. By then it was just not spoken of."

Alexis shook slightly. "I…I didn't know." She looked desperately into Rosa's eyes. "Does he think I knew…that…"

"Meja, he hasn't thought at all…surely you see that. He's lost in grief and anger."

"How…how did he know where I was?"

* * *

Lorenzo cried out in pain as his fist came in contact with the unforgiving brick of the stable. Outside of the house he'd let his rage loose on inanimate objects under his father's watchful eye. Miguel said nothing, it killed him to see Lorenzo like this. 

"I want that place burned to the ground." Lorenzo seethed. "She'll never go back there, never."

Still Miguel remained mute. Eventually the pain, both physical and emotional was going to rear its ugly head and only then would Lorenzo hear anything.

"What were they thinking, allowing her to work there, after taking my first wife…"

Alexis rounded the corner. Lorenzo was bruised and bloody. He saw her and stood defeated in front of her. "You'll never go back there…promise me Sophie, you'll never go back."


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 106**

Alexis sat on the patio watching the girls in the distance. Emily had them engaged in a game of some sort. Samantha and Sage had been reluctant to leave her side this morning, but Monica had been insistent.

"Lemonade?"

"No thank you, I'm fine Monica."

Monica took the seat next to her and patted her hand. So far she had asked nothing and Alexis was more grateful for that than anything else, but she felt she owed her an explanation.

"If you don't want the lemonade, I'm going to insist that you drink more water. I don't want you getting dehydrated."

Sage suddenly appeared at Alexis' side. She climbed into her lap and whispered in her ear.

"Soon, we'll go home soon." Alexis promised, kissing her daughter's cheek.

Sage buried her face in Alexis shoulder. Monica saw Samantha watching the exchange sadly.

"_I hate to disturb you Dr. Quartermaine, Mrs. Quartermaine, but Mrs. Alcazar is here." Reginald informed them. "She seems quite upset and I thought…"_

"_Thank you Reginald." Monica dropped her hairbrush and rushed down the stairs. _

"_The girls…I need my girls, where are my girls Monica…" Alexis began._

"_Are you alright…"_

"_I'm fine, Monica…" Alexis cried, wringing her hands and pacing. "Please I need the girls."_

"_They're asleep Alexis…you realize it's after eleven, we put them to bed…" Monica placed a hand on either side of Alexis' shoulders. "You need to calm down, the girls were upset, I don't want you waking them and upsetting them again."_

"_I won't, please Monica…"_

Monica had taken her up to the room, and without a word Alexis climbed into thier bed. Sage rolled into her and Alexis reached out and laid a hand on Samantha's back.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Monica asked after Sage was sent back to play.

"Yes…Thank you…I'm sorry for imposing."

"It wasn't an imposition, Alexis."

"Thank you for looking after the girls."

"Alexis, stop…" Alexis looked at her suddenly, like a wounded child. She released a shaky breath. "Did he hurt you?"

"No...Monica…he…he would never hurt me."

Monica gave her a skeptical glance. "I want to examine you."

"Monica, he didn't…"

"Maybe not, but all the same you're a bundle of nerves, that isn't good for the baby. If you don't want me to do it, I'll have Alan…"

"No…fine you may examine me but then we're going home."

"We'll see."

* * *

"How are you feeling Mejo?" Rosa asked gently. 

"Where is Alexis?" Lorenzo sat up with a groan, his right hand and wrist bandaged. Everything hurt.

"Alexis is fine."

"Tell me where she is Tia!" He demanded.

"You're in no position to be ordering people about. Drink this."

"_You'll never go back there…promise me Sophie, you'll never go back." Lorenzo watched as the color drained from his wife's face, she backed away from him. "Promise me Sophie!" He shouted, lurching toward her and stopping her escape._

"_Lorenzo…"_

"_Say it…"_

"_I…I won't…I can't…" She struggled from his grasp. "I'm, I'm not Sophie, Lorenzo."_

"I called her Sophie, didn't I?"

"You did…she knows you were upset Lorenzo, she understands, but still she needs some time away."

"She's at the Quartermaines isn't she?" He growled.

Rosa nodded. "And you should be glad she felt she had somewhere to turn. Otherwise she'd have booked passage back to England by now." Laying a wet rag on his forehead, she continued. "She didn't know about Sophie, and you have no one to blame but yourself for that."

Lorenzo shut his eyes.

"And it's ridiculous the way you blame the Orphanage. Your Sophie had a mind of her own, they are not to blame for what happened. God took your bride, and it's not for us to question."

"I…I know…"

"You never properly grieved her Lorenzo, you've never healed. I thought perhaps you had, Alexis is a wonderful woman, a good wife and mother, but you need to let go of Sophie or you will lose her and your children as well."

* * *

"He never told me what happened to her…I just assumed she was in some sort of accident. Months ago, when we were in Paris, Sage wandered into the street and was almost hit by a carriage…he reacted so strongly…I thought maybe that's what had happened to her mother…but he wouldn't talk about it." 

"There's some bruising here Alexis." Monica said, lifting Alexis arm.

"He…was holding on so tightly…" Monica clenched her jaw. "Monica, please. I've been hurt before, by people who meant to hurt me…he isn't like that."

Monica turned away, she had long suspected Alexis had been treated badly in the past, she was very young to have a 10 year old and now Monica had seen the scars on her back, but it didn't excuse the fresh bruises, it didn't excuse anything. To Monica, it only made it worse. "I can send Reginald for your things…I'd feel better if you spent the next few days here."

"No Monica, the girls need to go home, and I need to be with them. Miguel and Rosa are there, I'm not alone…"

Monica sighed, she knew and liked the Alcazars, but she had witnessed Lorenzo's murderous rage yesterday, she wouldn't have thought him capable of it. "I won't try to stop you Alexis, but you need to know, you are always welcome here, no questions asked."


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 107**

Once again, Rosa observed her family from a distance. Not a physical distance, but an emotional one. Invisible walls seemed to surround each and every one of them. The girls were told Lorenzo was unwell, at his request, but they saw this for what it was, a lie. They did not ask for him or about him. They stayed close to Alexis when they were home. Sage threw tantrums every morning before school and Sam took charge, pulling her aside whispering fiercely. Rosa was never sure what was said, but Sage would kiss them goodbye and leave quietly afterward.

For several days after the children left Alexis stayed behind. She and Lorenzo would lock themselves into their suite and argue for hours. It always ended the same way, Lorenzo storming out and Alexis in tears. As his bruises healed he began joining the family for supper, but at night Alexis joined the girls in the nursery, sleeping in Samantha's room. Rosa would find them there in the morning, Sage too. She wondered if Sage was there before Alexis went to sleep, if Alexis brought her in, or if the child wandered in during the night.

Everything changed a few days later. Rosa could hear them arguing this time. Usually, she heard only an occasional cry or shout. She did not know if a door had been left a jar or they were just louder than before. Whatever the reason, there was no way to avoid listening.

"_No. I tired of this Lorenzo, we talk in circles. I refuse to spend my days sitting idly by waiting for you to forgive me…for what, I don't even know. It's you who should be asking my forgiveness. It ends now."_

"_I forbid it Alexis…"_

"_I'm not a child Lorenzo. This is no way to honor Sophie. You turned your back on everything that mattered to her."_

"_Don't…"_

"_Sage deserves to know. You think Sophie chose those children over her own child. She didn't Lorenzo, they needed her and she knew that Sage would be well cared for. That doesn't make her a bad mother."_

Rosa was stunned by Alexis' words. The anger behind them. Moments later Alexis was on the stairs headed toward the door.

"_Don't do this Alexis."_

"_I won't be told what to do Lorenzo. I've had a life time of being told what to do. I'm going back, if they'll have me, and if you don't like that…"_

"_What?"_

"_I can't live like this Lorenzo, I can't."_

_Lorenzo stilled at her words, weighing his options. "Don't threaten me Alexis."_

"_We'll leave Lorenzo. I'm sorry. It isn't a threat. We can't live like this. Samantha blames herself, Sage is angry and confused and I…"_

"_You cannot take my children away Alexis."_

"_Then stop this Lorenzo, you aren't the man I married, you aren't the man I fell in love with. I barely recognize you. _

"_Like it or not this was meant to be. Luis set it in motion…oh yes Lorenzo, Luis is most definitely behind this…he set this in motion but it will only destroy us if you let it. I do not like being a replacement, second best to the Sainted Sophie. I thought you loved me, but now…"_

"_How can you say that?"_

_Alexis looked at him wounded. "Surely you know how Lorenzo." She paused before continuing. "I have an obligation to Sophie and to Sage. Sage will know who her mother was and why she died and she will know that she loved her. And the work she did to improve St. Mary's will continue. I owe this to them."_

Alexis left him standing there. Rosa watched as she left in a carriage. Lorenzo did nothing to stop her. He retreated to their suite again and Rosa did not follow.

She returned that afternoon with the girls. She was smiling and laughing with them and Lorenzo greeted them at the door.

"_It's Samantha's birthday Papa! She's ten years old." Sage sang out. "Mama says we'll have cake after dinner."_

Rosa watched, wondering had he forgotten? The party was to be on Saturday, but she and Alexis planned it.

Lorenzo smiled. He knelt down and reached out a hand.

"_Feliz Cumpleaños! Princesa." She took his hand and he pulled her to him. "Que todos tus deseos se vuelvan realidad"_

"_Thank you Papa." She whispered. _

"_So what is it you wish for?"_

_She pulled back and looked at him and then her mother. "I just wish…"_

"_Mama and I won't fight anymore Princesa." Lorenzo smiled, he looked up to Alexis. "You have my word. Papa's been very silly, he knows that now. You and Sage run off to the stables, your present is there."_

"_You remembered?" Samantha asked, genuinely surprised. _

"_I remembered. I know sometimes it seems like I forget the important things, but no more. Go on now…" He gently pushed the girls to the stables._

_Alexis took a step to follow but he grabbed her hand. Still on his knees. "Lo siento, mi amor."_

"_Lorenzo, please, not now."_

"_I meant it Alexis, I don't want to fight anymore. You were right, right about it all. I've been an ass. I love you Alexis. And I beg your forgiveness."_

"_Lorenzo…"_

"_Not now, I know we have much to discuss, but know that I'm sorry."_

"_Thank you for remembering her birthday. It meant so much to her. And me."_

Rosa turned away at their kiss. She went to the kitchen to see to dinner. Out of the window she saw the little girl run out and jump into her father's arms. The foal was born a week before, but the girls had been too distracted to notice. Rosa laughed as Sage ran out with her arms full of kitten. A diversionary tactic, successful at that. Lorenzo eased an arm around Alexis waist, and all was right with the world.


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 108**

Alexis eased herself out of the carriage and looked back to Lorenzo. He stared at the building, his eyes clouding over.

"Lorenzo? Are you sure you want to do this? You could pick me up later…maybe try another time."

He shook his head slightly. "No, it's long overdue."

She offered him her hand as he walked around to meet her. She squeezed it slightly and together they entered St. Mary's.

They met with the sisters, after a few minutes Alexis left him in their care and went to find her charges to begin lessons. Some time later she saw him in the garden speaking with Sister Este, but forced her gaze away and turned back to her pupils. She noticed Zander looking out the window, his eyes narrowed.

"It's alright Zander." She signed. They had not gotten far enough into signing to explain husband…she looked to Lorenzo and signed love. Zander scowled, not convinced. Alexis mussed his hair and continued with her lesson.

* * *

Este walked slowly out of the garden, as Lorenzo knelt in front of the rosebush. He'd learned much this morning and remembered even more. He often visited Sophie's gravesite, and on occasion took Sage there, but he never felt the connection that came over him now. He ran his fingers along the lettering on the placard. Alone, he let the tears fall and began to speak to his lost love. 

"I'm here Sophie. You must be so very angry with me, I've been an ass. I was so busy preserving your memory, I forgot who you were. I was too busy blaming everyone and everything for losing you, I forgot your spirit. I don't know how…I see it daily.

"Sage is so like you Sophie…I'm afraid I spoiled her quite badly. She's just like you, she expects to get her own way and she does. She has your laughter and smile and she wrinkles her nose just the way you do…did…whenever she's unimpressed. She's in school now. St. Bernadette, I remember how pleased you were that there was a school nearby. You thought Venezuela was a barren wasteland. I could hardly believe you agreed to join me here. Sight unseen.

"There's so much to tell you Sophie, but I should start with my family. I know you always wanted whatever was best for Sage, so I don't think you will be angry to hear that I've remarried." He sat back on his heels and took a deep breath before continuing. "Her name is Alexis. And I love her so very much. I think you would like her. In some ways she is nothing like you. She is shy and serious, and has no inkling how beautiful she is.

"At first, well, I haven't told her this…I'm honor bound not to tell her yet…but at first it was part of a business deal…that sounds awful Sophie, but it's not…I never intended to go through with it…but as a lark agreed to meet her. She couldn't stand Sage at first. She all but told me that. But for some reason Sage loved her from the start. I don't know why…I hadn't expected it at all. And I certainly didn't intend to fall in love…but I did Sophie.

"She has a daughter. Samantha. You always wanted Sage to have a houseful of brothers and sisters, well Samantha is the first of many. She's quite shy, but smart like her mother and stands up for what she believes in…a lot like you actually. Sage adores her, almost as much as I do.

"There'll be a baby in a few months." He stopped, suddenly aware of the rustling trees and voices in the background.

"I'm ashamed of myself. We had so many plans. I should have continued them in your name, but I didn't. I've been angry Sophie…I've been angry with you. I hate that you left our child in favor of this place, but I know, I know you felt it was the right thing and I know you expected to come home and argue with me for hours on end about how it was the right thing. I know you didn't expect to die, I know you didn't abandon Sage, or me. You followed your heart…that's why I fell in love with you in the first place, and I dishonor you by forgetting it.

"I suppose it's silly really, but I'm asking your forgiveness. I suppose I'll never know if you do or not, but still I ask."

* * *

The lunch bell startled Alexis. She indicated to Zander and the girls that they were free to go and eat. The girls rushed off, but Zander stayed close. 

"It's time to eat Zander." She said again before walking to her desk.

"Nooo." She spun around to face him. She had no idea he could speak. He smiled at her surprise and repeated. "Nooo, Zan stay."

Alexis grinned. "Well if you insist." She wanted to run and tell everyone. It was most likely that he was speaking before he lost his hearing, but still it was so exciting to hear. "Zan can stay with me, but I want to have lunch." She picked up her basket and reached out for his hand, they walked out together so she could check on Lorenzo.

He had his head bent as if he was praying, so Alexis turned to leave. "No, don't go."

"I don't want to interrupt. I was just wondering if you wanted to eat with me…" She nodded down toward Zander. "And my friend."

Lorenzo rose slowly. "Isn't that the young fellow who kicked me?"

"He was defending me." Alexis smiled.

"He did a good job. I still have that bruise."

Zander was glaring at Lorenzo, but did not react with the laugh he expected. Lorenzo glanced curiously at Alexis. "He's deaf Lorenzo…he lost his hearing during the…" She trailed off. "I've been teaching him and a few others sign language."

"I had no idea." Lorenzo whispered sadly. "No idea at all."

Alexis tapped Zander's shoulder. "This is L O R E N Z O, I love." She signed. "Lorenzo, I'd like you to meet Zander."

His face grew slightly gray. "Zander?"

* * *

_A/N: The end of book one...look for part two this weekend._


End file.
